Total Drama Island: Beaver Camp!
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: Applications are closed! Total Drama Island: Beaver Camp has begun! The fifth challange is underway!
1. Application

Hey, guys! I've been reading these fan fictions about making your own cast of TDI and I decided that it sounded fun. Therefore, in addition to my other fan fiction, "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!", I'm going to be doing one of these.

There are a couple rules I would like to go over before you fill out this form:

First, no using names that have been used by other forms of media or close to them: Charlie Brown, Naruto Uchiha; Luke Spacewalker, etc.. Make your names completely original.

Second, your characters cannot be related to anyone from TDI.

Third, make your character as original and unique as possible! The sixteen I find to be the most original will be selected to compete on Total Drama Island: Beaver Camp!

Fourth, keep it PG-13. No past stoners, porn stars, psycho killers, etc.

Finally: Diversity! I cannot stress this enough! I don't want fourteen seniors who all hate people who are snobby. Don't be afraid to be a freshman or be the meanest bastard/bitch to ever exist (read over other applications to give yourself ideas if you want).

**Application Form**

Name:

Year in high school (Freshman – Senior)

Stereotype:

Personality (be thorough in your description):

Height:

Body/weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Normal Attire:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Favorite 3 TDI characters (you'll see why I put this in):

Audition Tape:

Ideas for Challenges:

Good luck guys. Be sure to check out my other fan fiction and most importantly, HAVE FUN!


	2. The Arrivals!

Chapter One: The Arrivals!

Standing on an old, rickety dock at the Beaver Lake campgrounds was the host of the newest and hottest teen reality show on television Chris MacLean. The host was gelling his hair as a camera man was getting his shot ready. Finally, Chris gave him the thumbs up, indicating that he was ready to go live. The camera man counted down from five….four….three…two…one…GO!

"Hello viewers at home! I'm Chris MacLean and we're here at the Beaver Lake campgrounds where we've been given permission to host yet another season of Total Drama Island! This season, there are sixteen new campers that are hoping to achieve cheap tabloid fame, the title of the ultimate camper here at Beaver Camp, and a total grand prize of $100,00 (which they'll blow within a week is my guess). One by one, campers will be voted off the campgrounds at the bonfire ceremony, walk this dock of shame I'm standing on, and leave Beaver Camp…FOREVER! Never to return! This season promises to have more drama than before as well as more twists! Who will win the grand prize? What events will unfold this season? Will this season be good enough to renew my contract for a third season? You'll just have to watch because it's time to start **TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND! BEAVER CAMP! **

**(Theme song plays) **

Chris was standing at the edge of the dock, awaiting the first yacht with the first camper to appear. Within a few minutes, it pulled up to the dock. On board was a young lady with red hair that reached her waist and green eyes. She wore a short khaki skirt with brown leggings underneath it and a long sleeved white shirt under a green vest. She also sported gold flats.

"This is Kimberly Sanders!" Chris announced as he helped Kimberly off the boat. "Welcome to Beaver Camp!"

"Why thank you Christopher," Kimberly smiled.

"Umm…it's just Chris."

"Very well. As you wish," she replied as she made her way to dry land.

"Boy, you don't get much classier than that," Chris chuckled. He had little time to humor the moment as the next yacht had arrived.

A young man was standing on the edge of the yacht observing the island as he pulled up to the dock. He had messy, brown hair and emerald green eyes and barely stood six feet tall. His most outstanding feature was his AC/DC t-shirt, which the teen wore proudly with his white shorts and skater shoes.

"Zachary Martin! Glad you could make it bro!" Chris called out.

"Glad you chose me," Zachary answered as he came ashore.

"I just wanted to let you know that we chose you mainly because many of the producers of this show are major AC/DC fans!"

"I can live with that," Zachary shrugged as he headed over next to Kimberly.

Just then, the third camper was arriving to Beaver Camp. She was a smaller, skinnier girl with long, golden hair that was pulled into a ponytail and bangs hanging just above her chestnut-colored eyes. She sported a tight pastel green t-shirt with colorful overlapping squares in the middle design, dark jeans, and pink high-top converses.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the viewing world, I give you our very own artist, Marlie McMan!" Chris announced as Marlie made her way over to Chris.

"Thank you Chris," Marlie said. "To show you my appreciation for accepting me on this show, I painted this picture for you."

As she said this, she handed Chris a canvass of an abstract painting.

"What do you think of it?" she asked.

"It looks like something my three-year old niece made last week," Chris replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Marlie demanded as she slapped the canvass out of Chris' hand and into the water, startling Chris in the process. "HOW DARE YOU! I POURED MY SOUL INTO THAT PAINTING FOR YOU AND YOU SAY THAT? YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!" With that, she stormed off to join Kimberly and Zachary.

"Sheesh…touchy," Chris mumbled.

"Who's touchy?" a smooth voice asked from behind Chris.

Chris turned around to see two boys standing there. One was over six feet tall and weighed 300 pounds of pure muscle. He had short, brown hair with blue eyes and he wore a black muscle shirt to show off his bulging arms with black pants and black army boots. The other boy was very different in appearance indeed. He was about 5 ½ feet tall and had little muscle. He had long, blonde hair with mischievous-looking green eyes. He had a black cowboy hat, a purple shirt, black pants, and black cowboy boots. They were standing side by side as if they were two of a kind.

"Russell Figgins and Carson Jacobs! Welcome to Total Drama Island dudes!"

Immediately after Chris finished, Russell began shouting furiously at Chris in the Russian language. When he finished, Carson grinned and spoke:

"Russell says that the competition best prepare themselves to be crushed by his overwhelming power and that this contest is his."

"Umm…okay…just go stand with the rest of the campers while the others arrive," Chris shivered.

Russell walked down the dock first as Carson followed. The other three campers shivered as they slowly backed away from Russell.

"Don't worry. He'll only attack when I tell him to," Carson laughed.

"Dude, were you born from a volcano or something?" Zachary asked as he stared up in awe at Russell.

Immediately, Russell began shouting Russian phrases to Zachary.

"He says that he's in no mood for talking," Carson explained when Russell finished yelling.

Zachary took the hint and remained silent.

"Campers, this is Lena Greene!" Chris called out as a young lady with straight brunette hair wearing a green sweatshirt, dark jeans, and green flip flops was walking towards the other five campers. The most striking feature about her was her piercing green eyes.

"Hi guys. I'm Lena!"

"A pleasure to meet you," Kimberly responded, holding her hand out to shake hers.

"I'm so excited to meet you all! I can't wait to get to know you!" Lena continued. "What better place to spend quality time with one another than out here in the great outdoors! Oh, I feel all tingly inside just thinking about it!"

Back on the dock, another yacht had just arrived. On it was a young man with no hair and deep sea blue eyes. He was about six feet tall and was very slim. This became more apparent when everyone saw that his clothes were three times larger than he was. His t-shirt was XXL. His jeans were extremely baggy and revealing his boxers. His black Nike's were a couple sizes too big. His red hat was tilted to the side. The chain he wore around his neck almost seemed to be weighing him down.

"Jason Crowley! Welcome to the island!"

"Yo! It's J-Dawg, fool!" Jason snapped back as he made a gesture with his hands.

"Uh, no. According to this contract, it's Jason Crowley," Chris replied, holding a piece of paper.

"Yo! Don't make me repeat it again, white-boy or I'll pop a can in yo rear!"

"Um…I wouldn't be talking dude," Chris chuckled. "Unless I'm mistaken, you're white too."

"On the outside, but I'm a brother at heart!"

"Umm…right. Whatever you say. I'll remember that. Go join the other campers."

Jason made another ridiculous hand-gesture as he strutted over to the rest of the campers.

Another yacht was arriving at Beaver Camp. On it was a young lady with sea foam green hair with pale green highlights. She was shorter than average, but she had a curvy, slender figure. She sported a purple tank top underneath a red hoodie with tiger stripes. Her jeans were orange with a glitter blue belt and indigo sneakers.

"Rayne Roux! Our fashion expert has arrived!" Chris announced as he helped Rayne aboard the dock.

"Wow! Such smooth skin," Chris commented.

"Thanks! It's the latest beauty creams that everyone uses nowadays. And it works like magic! Can you, like, believe it?"

"You know, if this doesn't work out for you, I might hire you for my make-up and wardrobe after the show's over!" Chris replied. Rayne chuckled as she joined the rest of the campers.

Arriving on the next yacht was a teenage boy with shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't quite six feet tall and looked to be about average weight. He wore a brown suede jacket over a black t-shirt that looked like it had anime art on it with jeans. Under his right arm he had numerous types of manga comic books.

"Folks, this is Sam Brenton! Welcome to Total Drama Island, dude!"

"Thanks Chris," Sam replied.

"Well, well, well, I see you've brought some comic books along to pass the time," Chris said, pointing out the books under Sam's arm.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked, seeming annoyed.

"Uh, I said I see you brought some comic books along to…"

"COMIC BOOKS? THEY'RE NOT COMIC BOOKS! THEY'RE MANGA! GOD, I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MIX THE TWO UP! THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN COMIC BOOKS AND MANGA! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE AND STOP CONFUSING THE TWO ALREADY!" Sam hollered, slamming his backpack on the dock numerous times. Sam took a few deep breaths before finally calming down.

Chris, meanwhile, was cowering behind Russell along with Carson, Jason, Kimberly, and Rayne.

"Sorry about that," Sam chuckled as he trotted over to the others as though nothing had happened.

Sam stood next to Marlie, not noticing Marlie studying him intriguingly.

"Wow, I'm beginning to see a trend here with the art freaks," Chris grunted as he headed back to the end of the dock to greet the next camper.

A young lady with long, curly, honey-blonde hair, slightly-tanned skin, and an athletic figure had just stepped off her yacht. She had torn jeans, brown flip-flops, a white tank top, 3/4 length red shirt with white and black plaid and a brown cowboy hat.

"Jess Williams, welcome!" Chris called out.

"Thanks, dude!" Jess quirkily replied. "I'm, like, SO excited to be here!" With that, she raced over to the other campers, greeting each one as she passed them.

"Hey, dude. Nice to meet you. Oh, love the hair, dudette. Hey, chica! What's up, dude? Hi chick!"

"Well, I think we're going to get some high ratings with HER around," Chris chuckled.

Another yacht was approaching. Standing on the very edge of it over the railing was a teenage guy with short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and jeans that were ripped and muddy. His sneakers were pretty banged up too. Just as the yacht was about ten feet away from the dock, he jumped from the railing and barely landed on the edge of the dock.

"David Wheeler! Nice entrance bro!" Chris remarked as he gave the teen a high-five.

"Please, that's nothing compared to what I do on my bike!" Dave boasted.

"So I saw from your audition tape," Chris chuckled.

Not knowing what this meant, Dave shrugged it off and headed over to join the rest of the campers. He stood next to Jess, not failing to notice how pretty she looked. Jess noticed this and slightly blushed.

Coming off the next yacht was a young girl with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with blue jeans and sandals. Just by looking at her, everyone fell in love with her. There was just something about her presence that made people like her.

"Maddie Parker…one look at you on that audition tape and I knew we had to have you on our show," Chris smiled.

"Um, thanks," Maddie replied as she made her way to the other campers. When she took her place amongst them, she noticed that slowly, they were all gathering around her, smiling at her. She felt a little uncomfortable with this, but ignored it for the time being.

The next yacht was pulling up to the dock. On board was a young man who was fairly short and skinny for his age. His hair was shaggy and brown and his eyes were green. He wore a red t-shirt over a white shirt and normal blue jeans. He was carrying a large, black backpack As the yacht came to a halt, the young man glanced around nervously as he slowly made his way ashore.

"This is Derek!" Chris announced. "Welcome to the island, bro."

"Um, thanks for having us," Derek whispered, not looking up at Chris.

"Us?" Chris asked. Just then, he noticed that Derek's pant pockets were moving. He yelped as he backed away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I brought my best friend along with me," Derek explained as he pulled a rat out of his pocket. "This is LK. I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all! Just keep it away from me," Chris demanded as he directed Derek over to the other campers. Derek sighed as nervously walked over to the other campers.

Maddie watched as Derek slowly and unsurely stood next to her. For some reason, she felt sorry for him. But she thought it was cute how shy he was. Plus, his pet rat didn't seem that disturbing to her, unlike it was to others as they backed away from Derek as he stroked his rat.

Suddenly people snapped to attention as they heard loud rap music coming from the distance. On the next yacht was a Latina girl that stood a little over five feet tall and had a slender, curvy body. She had long, lack hair with a few pink highlights that could be made out from under her black toque and hazel eyes. She wore dark jeans with a bright pink tank top that had a skull, a rose, and the word "Mexico" spray painted on it. As the music played, the girl was wildly dancing to the beat, her head in the rhythm and not noticing anything else around her. When they boarded the dock, the driver had to shut the music off to snap her back to reality. Realizing where she was, she hopped off the boat and greeted Chris.

"Yo, Chris, mi amigo! What's up?"

"Angelica Medrano! Awesome moves sister! Welcome to Beaver Camp!"

"Gracias!" she replied as she made her way over to the other campers.

"Whassup chicos y chicas?" she asked.

"Oh great, a minor," Jason scoffed.

"What was that?" Angelica demanded. "I didn't hear anyone ask YOUR opinion, cracker!"

"I ain't no cracker! I'm J-dawg, the real deal!" Jason barked back.

"Bring if you're the real deal then homie!" Angelica shouted as Zachary and David held her back from pouncing of Jason.

"Ah, the drama's brewing already," Chris smiled as he watched this event take place. "I can smell those ratings coming from a mile away!"

While Angellica and Jason were still arguing, the next yacht carrying the next contestant arrived. This young man was just under six feet tall and looked to weigh about 130 lbs. He had medium length, dark hair with green eyes. He sported a white cargo vest over a blue t-shirt, faded blue jeans and red vans. He also had regular eyeglasses over his eyes and a black pinstripe fedora hat on his head.

"Kenny Yancy! Welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having me, man," Kenny replied, shaking Chris' hand. "So do you have any tough challenges planned out for us?"

"You know it, bro!"

"Perfect," Kenny grinned as he joined the rest of the campers.

Finally, the last yacht pulled up to the dock. The final contestant was an extremely tall girl. 7'8 to be exact. She weighed more, but she was extremely curvy…about right for someone that tall. She had black hair with orange highlights that ended at her shoulders and had deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black T-shirt that ends just a few inches below her breasts. She also wore jean caprice and red and white tennis shoes. Around her neck was a guitar pick that read "Alice Cooper Love"

"Finally, our last contestant, Katallia Dpizinksi!" Chris announced. "Welcome to the island, amazing Amazonian!" Chris chuckled.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Katallia squealed. "Darn Canadians, how I love them so!" she added as she pranced over to the others, who were staring up at her in shock.

"Holy crap," Was all Kenny could say.

"Aye caramba!" Angelica whispered.

"Tsk! She ain't bad," Jason laughed.

"I hope you all like music! Because I brought along my guitar!" Katallia announced. "Oh my gosh, wait until you hear me sang Alice Cooper! You'll love it!"

"Alice Cooper?" Zachary asked, seeming interested. "Almost as good as AC/DC."

At that moment, Katallia glared at Zachary.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she scoffed and faced forward.

"Okay! That's everyone!" Chris announced. "Campers! Welcome to Total Drama Island: Beaver Camp! Is everyone ready to begin the competition?"

All the campers cheered in anticipation and excitement.

"Good!" Chris grinned. "Because it's time for our first twist of the game!"

**What will this unexpected twist be? Which of these campers will make it to the end of the game? Will they be able to go a whole month without killing each other? Will Chris get that raise he so desperately wants? Tune in next time to Total…Drama…Island! Beaver Camp! **


	3. The Twist

Chapter Two: The Teams Are Assembled

"A twist? Already?" Marlie whined.

"Yup," Chris cheerfully replied. "For those of you who are surprised, then allow me to welcome you to reality television."

"Sneaking a twist on us just like that? Darn Canadians! I love them so," Katilla laughed.

"Good. Just the sort of thing I'd expect from a contest such as this one," Kenny smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

Just then, another yacht approached the dock at Beaver Camp. This yacht was slightly larger than the ones that had brought in the campers.

"Campers," Chris spoke. "Do you remember your application forms that you filled out to get onto the show?"

The campers all nodded their heads.

"Good. Then you remember the part of the application that asks you to list your three favorite campers from Season One, am I right?

Again, the campers all nodded their heads.

"Well, you weren't just telling me which campers from the first season you liked the best. In actuality, you all were voting eight of those campers into this contest! Not only is this going to be a contest of besting strangers you've never met before. But now, it's a contest to see if you've got what it takes to beat the veterans at a game they've mastered!"

The faces of the sixteen campers went from excitement into a state of shock. Now, instead of having a 1/16 shot of winning the contest, their odds just dropped greatly.

"Now, the eight returning campers don't know who the other seven campers will be joining the contest with them. So, they're finding out who gets voted into this game as you all do! Now, without further ado, let's see who you all voted in to join the competition here at Beaver Camp!" Chris said as the door to the yacht opened.

Off first was a blonde girl with lazy green eyes carrying a surfboard.

"Bridgette! Welcome back!" Chris smiled.

"Hey Chris. Good to be back!" Bridgette replied.

"Just to let you know, Bridgette, you received the most votes from these sixteen campers. That just goes to show that it pays to be the cool, nice, hot one!"

"I guess so," Bridgette laughed. "Thanks for voting for me guys!" she called out to the sixteen new campers.

"Whoo! You're welcome, babe!" David called out with a large smile on his face. "My experience here just got a lot better!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes at this as she made her way off the dock and stood on a special mat for the eight returning campers.

"Let's see who you voted for next!" Chris continued as all attention was turned back to the yacht.

Out next was Canada's most known juvenile teen: the one with a green Mohawk, numerous piercings on his face, and black clothing.

"Duncan! Welcome to the game! Of all the guys from the previous, you received the most votes!" Chris called out.

"Shut up," Duncan grunted. He then turned his attention to the sixteen new campers and said, "I just want to let you know that I personally hate each and every one of you for voting me into this contest!"

"Well, I voted for ya! So what're you gonna do about it, ya green-headed cracker?" Jason called out as he made another ridiculous hand gesture.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it," Duncan replied as he charged towards Jason.

Russell and Zachary had to hold Duncan back from attacking Jason. Even Bridgette ran over to help drag Duncan over to the all-star camper section. Finally, Duncan gave in and fumed as he awaited the next camper to be announced to return. He glanced over to Jason, who had given Duncan a rude hand gesture.

"Okay, let's see who's next," Chris said.

Next off the yacht was a very familiar sounding woman: she had a large attitude, but was usually never seen without a smile on her face.

"Whassup, y'all?! Leshawna's back in the house!" Leshawna called out as she gave a high-five to Chris.

"Leshawna! Oh, am I glad the campers voted you into the contest! We missed you!"

"Oh, I'd never turn down the chance to beat you and your games," Leshawna taunted as she came upon the new campers.

As she glanced them all over, her sights set particularly upon Angelica.

"What's up sister?" Leshawna smiled.

"Not much, chica!" Angelica smiled as she gave a high-five to Leshawna. "I, for one, voted you into the game! We hermanas need to stick together after all, si?

"You know it, sister!" Leshawna replied. She then made hew way over to join Duncan and Bridgette.

"All right campers! It's time to see who's next!"

Out next was a taller teenage boy. Immediately, everyone recognized who he was simply by his cowboy hat.

"Geoff!" Bridgette called out, becoming very excited.

"Geoff! Welcome back, man!" Chris smiled.

"Man, this is awesome!" Geoff said. He then recognized Bridgette racing up the dock to greet him.

"Sweet! You got voted back into the game too? This rocks!"

When they met, all campers let out whoo's as Geoff and Bridgette locked lips.

"Okay, you two. Save some for the cameras," Chris chuckled.

Geoff and Bridgette walked hand-in-hand off the dock back to their section. Geoff looked at the sixteen new campers and called out, "You guys all rock!"

"You're welcome!" Sam called out.

David glared at Sam. Unlike most the other campers, he was quite upset that Bridgette and Geoff were reunited. His chances with her had just gone completely down the drain.

"So far, our new campers have shown great taste! Let's see who they voted in next!"

Walking off the yacht was an extremely furious gothic girl with green highlights.

"Gwen! So nice to see you back!"

"Oh, I'm not at all happy to see you Chris," She hissed. "As for the new people, I personally will hate you all for voting me back into this game!"

"Oh, I wouldn't hate them for voting you back into the game…I don't," a voice from within the yacht called out.

Gwen raised her eyebrow as she looked to the exit of the yacht. Standing there with a big smile on his face was a teenage boy with long, black hair and a guitar across his back.

"Trent!" Gwen shrieked as she raced into his arms. Like Geoff and Bridgette earlier, they shared a passionate kiss.

"Okay, I forgive you all," Gwen said to the sixteen new campers as she and Trent made their way past them.

"It's all good," Zachary smiled as he waved to Trent.

"All right. Now that Trent and Gwen have finished ruining the hype that I was saving for Trent's entrance, let's just move onto the seventh camper voted into the game," Chris huffed, seeming annoyed.

The seventh all-star strutted off the yacht and onto the dock. Almost everyone groaned when they recognized the raven-haired beauty that had been deemed the master of deception.

"Okay, this one shocked me," Chris admitted. "I knew Heather had been voted back into the game and even now, I'm still shocked."

"Well, you shouldn't be," Heather huffed. "After all, I AM the popular one."

"Okay, you're all back on my crap list," Gwen said as she glared at the sixteen newcomers.

Russell began to frantically shout in Russian when he saw Heather make her way to join the all-stars.

"Russell says he never would have voted for Heather to join the game if he had known," Carson explained. "Quite frankly, neither would have I," she shivered.

"I would have," David grinned.

"Okay, now, for our final all-star you all voted back into the game."

The final veteran camper to set foot off the yacht was a tall, muscular, black teen with a skull cap on his head.

"DJ! I was beginning to think you didn't get voted back in! I'm happy you did though." Chris said.

"Me too…though I gotta say: this place looks worse that Camp Wawanakwa."

"It is," Chris assured.

"Aw man," he sighed as he made his way over to the all-stars.

On his way, he noticed Derek petting LK.

"Aw, dude. That's cool that you brought your pet along."

"Um, thanks," Derek replied without looking up at DJ

"When we get a chance, you and your rat should come meet me and Bunny."

"Um, I would like that. Thank you," Derek replied.

DJ patted Derek's shoulder and joined his former camping friends. All, save for Heather, were thrilled to have DJ back.

"All right," Chris called out. "Now that all the campers are officially here, it's time we made the teams!"

All twenty-four campers let out another loud cheer of anticipation and excitement.

"During competitions, there will be three different groups of people: the losers, the winners, and the middle team. The losing team of each contest will meet me at the bonfire ceremony to vote someone out of the game. The winning team of each competition will not only receive invincibility, but they will get a cool reward to go along with it! The team that finishes in the middle, that's second place to those of you who are poor in math, will just receive invincibility. Think you got all that?"

All twenty-four campers nodded.

"Good! Then, it's time to announce the teams! Team number one, which will be called the Flying Squirrels, come stand to my left when I call your name: David Wheeler…Jess Williams…Sam Brenton…Katilla Dipzinksi…Carson Jacobs…Marlie McMan…Russell Figgins…and Rayne Roux!"

The eight campers stood on the Flying Squirrel banner located to Chris' left and all let out a small cheer to celebrate the birth of their new team.

"The next team will be known as the Wild Turkeys! When I call your name, come stand to my right on your banner: Zachary Martin…Kimberly Sanders…Derek…Lena Greene…Kenny Yancy…Angelica Medrano…Jason Crowley…and Maddie Parker!"

These eight campers, like the other eight, let out a small cheer to pump each other up for the upcoming challenges.

"That just leaves the eight original campers: Bridgette, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Heather, and DJ! From here on out, you'll be called the All-Star Beavers!"

The eight original campers let out a team cheer as well, save for Heather.

"All right then. Not that all the teams are formed, I think it's time we officially got this game under way!" Chris exclaimed. "Therefore, it's time to begin your first challenge!"

"Already?" Rayne asked. "But we haven't even settled in yet!"

"That, campers, is your first challenge! If you look in the distance, you'll see three cabins! Those cabins will be your homes for the next three weeks! Your challenge is to clean out your cabins and decorate the insides, making them your home away from home. The cabin that looks the best will not only win invincibility, but an awesome award to go with it!"

"What's the reward?" Zachary asked.

"The reward is this: just at the south end of the camp is a cabin that grown-ups usually sleep in while their kids suffer in the rundown cabins. Unlike the crappy cabins, this cabin has electricity. Therefore, inside this cabin is a television, a refrigerator filled with lots of goodies, an indoor plumbing system that includes showers, sink, hot tub, and toilet with clean water…you get it, it's basically the opposite of camping! The winning team will be spending their first night here at Beaver camp inside this luxurious cabin…well, luxurious compared to the other cabins here!"

"For real? Electricity?" Zachary smiled. "Sweet! I can listen to my AC/DC CD's without wasting my batteries!"

"I can actually shower and feel clean," Heather sighed.

"We can eat real food right from the start!" Jess remarked in anticipation.

"Yeah…we won't have to start this experience with Chef's crappy cooking," Duncan laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted a harsh, rough voice.

All twenty-four campers winced at the sound of the familiar voice that was Chef, who was now making his way over to greet them with a scowl on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: my good friend Chef, which eight of you already know personally, will be the judge of which team has the best cabins."

All the campers groaned when they heard this. They all knew that Chef's high expectations from years of being in the marines would mean that they would have to make their cabins as shiny and as sparkly clean as was humanly possible.

"Second place will just win invincibility and no reward," Chris reminded the campers. "The losing team…will be sending the first camper home on the dock of shame tonight. And whoever that is can never come back…EVER!"

Again, the campers winced at the last word.

"Okay campers, you've got exactly two hours to make home starting…NOW!"

All the campers gathered their belongings and raced to their assigned cabins.

(Well, what did you think? Did you like the twist? Were you surprised that you were voting eight campers back into the game? I sure hope so! Stay tuned for the next chapter because this challenge is going to be fun for me to write and hopefully fun for you to read! Stay tuned and don't forget to check out "You're of Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" for updates!)

TDI Charlie Brown

(PS: I love reviews, so review please even if your character isn't in this story)


	4. Making Home

Chapter Three – Making Home

The Wild Turkeys were the first team to find their cabin. Kenny opened the door, prepared for the worst. The inside of the cabin was indeed a horrific sight for all to see. The floor was covered in pine needles and layers of dust. The air felt extremely damp, which is probably what resulted in the mildew that was forming on the mattresses of the bunk beds. The windows were covered in layers of mud from past rainstorms.

"Well, this is certainly going to take some time," Maddie sighed. "We should probably get started if we're going to have any hope of decorating this place."

As she stepped into the cabin, she heard a horrible snarling sound that caused her to freeze in her tracks. She nervously glanced around the room, looking for the source of the sound.

Zachary went to a window and began wiping the dust off of it so that some light could shine in the room. When the room lit up a little, they could see what was making the snarling sounds. There was a family of beavers huddled in the corner of the room and they did not look too happy that Zachary and Maddie had entered into their territory. With their teeth showing and their eyes glaring, they chased Zachary and Maddie out of the cabin with the two of them screaming.

"Great! Now what?" Angelica huffed. "Yo Chris! We've got a problem here! These beaver rats won't let us into our cabins!"

"Um, actually, I forgot to mention that," Chris laughed. "Legally, the beavers own the entire campground, so the cabins rightfully belong to them."

"You knew this and you didn't tell us? Why?" Jason demanded.

"I thought that your reactions would be perfect for the ratings! Looks like I was right" Chris laughed.

Meanwhile, over with the Flying Squirrel's cabin, they were experiencing the same problem. A pack of snarling beavers weren't letting the campers into their cabin.

"Sneaking a surprise on us like that…Darn Canadians! I love them so!" Katilla laughed. "I'm just surprised that the beavers weren't trained in the art of ninja! THAT would have made this a lot more interesting, don't you all agree?"

The others just stared at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"I'll go in there and get those beavers out!" David exclaimed, winking at Jess.

Then, sticking his chest out, David strutted into the room with his arms flexed. Within seconds, the sound of David's screams of terror and for help filled the campground. At one point, David tried to crawl out of the cabin, but the beavers yanked him back in. A minute later, David was launched out of the cabin and landed at the feet of his teammates.

"Those beavers mean business," he moaned.

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere! We're losing precious time!" Marlie whined. "How are we going to get those beavers out of there?"

Without saying a word, Russell walked into the cabin. Once he had entered, the campers heard the beavers let out a nasty snarling sound once again. However, the snarling was followed by the yelling and shouting of Russian phrases from Russell. As Russell was shouting, one by one, the beavers retreated from the cabin with looks of terror on their faces. When the last one had exited the cabin, Russell came out, dusting off his hands with a smug smile on his face.

"What in the world did he say to those beavers?" Sam asked, staring in awe at Russell.

"Let's just say that he made them an offer they couldn't refuse," Carson chuckled.

The All-Star Beavers, who were experiencing the same problem, were staring at the Flying Squirrels. They had seen what Russell had just done.

"That's just…wow!" was all Gwen could say.

"Never mind them," Duncan snapped. "We've gotta get these rats out of our cabin! I'm not losing to a bunch of rookies."

"I heard that," Leshawna replied. "So who's going in to clear the beavers out?"

All was silent.

"Fine…I'll do it," Geoff sighed.

"Oh, Geoff, try not to hurt them," Bridgette pleaded.

"It's okay, babe. I've got the situation under control," he assured her.

Geoff walked coolly into the cabin and approached the beavers. He pulled some food out of his pocket and offered it to them.

"Hey, little guys," he cooed. "Want something to eat? I've got some good stuff here for ya. It's really good!"

Then, without warning, one of the beavers pounced on Geoff's face and began to maul him. Geoff ran around the cabin screaming and begging for help.

"Geoff, be careful not to hurt it," Bridgette called.

"Tell THEM that!" Geoff replied, trying to yank the beaver off his face.

The Wild Turkeys weren't having much luck either. Jason had just been chased out of the cabin for the third time.

"Oh, you rats think you tough cuz you gang rape me? Let's go one on one and see what you rats really got! Oh, what's that? That's right! You future minks got nothing!" Jason taunted with yet another made-up hand gesture.

"Give it a rest, hombre!" Angelica sighed as she pulled Jason away from the cabin.

"So that makes Jason, Kenny, Maddie, and Zachary who've been chased out by the beavers. Come on people, this performance is just ghastly!" Kimberly huffed. "Let's put some effort into it. Chop-chop!"

Her teammates began glaring at her.

"I don't see YOU trying anything," Maddie criticized.

"I agree with Maddie," Kenny replied immediately.

"Me too!" Angelica added.

"So do I!" Zachary remarked.

Soon, everyone was on the same side as Maddie.

"Well, what do you expect of someone of my stature to do? Lower myself to the level of the grunt worker? That's work for someone of the likes of Angelica here."

"Oh, that's it! I'm gonna strangle that white girl's permed butt!" Angelica grunted.

The campers were trying to hold Angelica back while Kimberly just continued talking, not noticing Angelica.

"Well, don't hate me because it's true, darling. I mean, look around. You see people of your stature digging ditches every day. It's only natural that you should do the same thing as your fellow Latinos.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it you…"

Angelica began shouting at Kimberly in Spanish. No one knew what she had said, but from the tone of her voice, they knew it couldn't be decent.

"I've got an idea on how to clear the beavers out," Lena interrupted, which caused all the campers to stop what they were doing.

Without another word, she pulled something out of her backpack. Everyone let out a yelp when they saw her holding onto a live beaver.

"Relax, he won't hurt you," she assured them. "This is my pet beaver, Peaches. He's the friendliest thing in the whole world…yes you are," she explained while cooing Peaches and rubbing his tummy, which he seemed to enjoy.

"Why don't I let him into the cabin and see if he can reason with those mean beavers. Maybe his kind attitude will rub off of them…yes it will, you oogly-boogly beaver weaver, you!"

The campers had no comment as Lena released Peaches into the cabin. Five minutes had passed and they hadn't heard a sound from the cabin. Just as Zachary was about to enter the cabin to see what had happened, Peaches was walking calmly out of the cabin with the wild beavers following calmly and coolly as though nothing was going on. Once Peaches has led the beavers to another place they could set up shelter, he raced back to Lena, who had her arms wide open, awaiting his return.

"Oh, Peaches. I knew you could do it. You're a good beaver. Yes you are!"

"Well, if we're done interacting with the beasts, I suggest we make haste and get our cabin ready for inspection. We're already behind schedule as it is." Kimberly huffed.

Over at the Flying Squirrel's cabin, the campers were just finishing sweeping a humongous pile of dirt, dist, and junk out of the cabin. There was so much that a small hill was created from it all.

"Good night," Sam puffed as he collapsed on one of the beds. "I don't think the Dust Bowl could produce that much dust."

"Come on guys!" Marlie exclaimed. "We're not done yet. We've only got one hour left before inspection and we've got to make this cabin outshine the other two if we're going to win that award."

"I SO badly want to sit in that hot tub," Jess sighed as she imagined herself in the warm tub with the jet streams massaging her back. "It'll make out first night here much easier."

"Less imagining, more strategizing," Marlie demanded. "Now, who here has an idea as to how we can make our cabin look appealing to Chef?"

No one spoke for a minute. Then, they heard what sounded like a fan opening. They all turned to the source of the sound, which had come from Rayne. She had a big smile on her face as she was holding a color wheel that decorators often used.

"My time to shine," she grinned.

Back over with the All-Star Beavers, Geoff and DJ had managed to get all the beavers out of their cabin, though both of them had numerous bite marks on their face.

"Um, you guys might want to go to the medical tent to get rabies shots when this is over. I think I saw one of those things foaming at the mouth," Trent said.

"No, it's okay, dude," Geoff moaned. "That was just the saliva drooling from their mouths through their snarling."

"Well, anyways, we've got the beavers cleared out," Gwen said. "We should probably get started on the cleaning and decorating. We've only got thirty minutes left."

"Well, why don't you all let ME handle that," Heather replied with a smile.

"YOU? Why would we let a spoilt rich girl like you decorate our cabin without OUR help?" Leshawna demanded.

"Well, maybe I just want to let my teammates rest for awhile. Bridgette and Geoff could catch up on old time, as could Gwen and Trent. Leshawna could tend to DJ's bite marks. And Duncan can do whatever it is he does. I just simply want to do this as a random act of kindness," she explained innocently.

"No way. Forget it. I don't trust you," Gwen scoffed.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to decorate this room like a room's never been decorated before. You all deserve the rest."

"Uh, okay. Who are you and what have you done with Heather?" Duncan demanded.

"Believe it or not, when season one ended, I've gone through some changes. You're looking at the new and improved nice Heather," she explained as she proudly showcased herself.

Her teammates weren't sure what to make of this. That is, except, for Gwen and Leshawna.

"I don't believe you for a second," Gwen hissed.

"Nu uh! Me neither," Leshawna huffed.

"Hold on, ladies. Settle down," Geoff calmly replied. "I know Heather's been a mean, snooty, manipulative, crude, selfish, witch who lied, cheated, stole, complained, argued, bullied…"

"Um, I think they get the picture," Heather interrupted, seeming annoyed.

"Well, all I'm trying to say is why don't we give her a chance to prove herself to us. If she really has changed, let's give her a chance to show us she has."

"What if that spoiled daddy's girl backstabs us and makes us lose?" Leshawna protested.

"Well, then we get a chance to vote her off first," Trent suggested.

Gwen and Leshawna immediately stopped arguing. They liked the sound of Heather being voted off right from the get-go.

"Fine by me," Leshawna agreed.

"Me too," Gwen said. Although she still seemed unsure.

"All right then," Heather cheerfully said as she went into the cabin. Before she closed the door, she turned to the others and said with a wink, "No peaking!" She then shut the door and the others could hear the sound of Heather working inside.

The Wild Turkeys had just finished clearing the brush and dust out of their cabin and were now working on decorating their cabin. Zachary had turned on his radio and put in one of his AC/DC CD's and set it outside so both the boys and the girls could listen while they made home.

"It's not hip-hop, but dang, I could get used to this," Angelica laughed as she danced while she set her things up by her bed.

Maddie laughed as Angelica did a spilt to throw her duffel bag under her bed. As she made her bed, she noticed Derek on the porch of the cabin. He was setting up a little place in the corner for his rat, LK. He put a small rag on a large piece of firewood and put the rat cage on top of it. Maddie noticed that Derek had decorated the inside of the cage a little too. There was a small piece of paper hanging from the roof of the cage that read "LK: Knock Before Entering". There was also a small piece of purple carpet on the floor. After that, there was the usual things in a rat cage: water dish, pellet dish, and nesting.

Maddie chuckled as Derek stroked LK's back before putting him in his new home. Derek then leaned down and began talking to his rat. Maddie couldn't hear what he was saying. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she snuck up to the door and eavesdropped.

"Well, LK, we made it on the show," Derek said as he watched LK nibble at his pellets. "I've got to be honest though: when people back home told me I didn't have a chance, I actually believed them. I guess we showed them, huh?"

LK squeaked as if he was answering Derek.

"Yeah, you're right. Now we have to win it. That'll show all of those jerks back home who thought I couldn't do anything. I may not be the most athletic one here or the smartest. I know I'm definitely not the best looking one…aw man, how AM I going to win this thing?"

Before Derek could say anything else, a shriek that pierced through the air caused Derek and Maddie to jump.

"What is that disgusting thing doing out here?" Kimberly demanded. "Get it off this porch immediately!"

"But where's LK going to stay?" Derek asked, not looking up at her.

"I have no idea and I don't care! Just get that filthy thing away from this cabin. My goodness, if Chef saw that thing we would go to the bonfire ceremony tonight for sure!"

"But…LK hates being alone…"

"It's a disgusting rat! I'm sure it's used to it!"

Derek never got a chance to respond as Kimberly strutted away with her nose in the air.

"But…I'm not used to it," Derek whispered.

Over at the Flying Squirrel's cabin, Rayne was studying the color of the cabin's interiors carefully. It was all dark, brown wood. She squinted her eyes as she compared colors on her color wheel to the walls. As she did this, she held up various colors of cloth.

"Okay! I've got it!" she exclaimed. "We'll use this shade of white drapes to cover those windows! Then, we'll use this shade of green for the throw rugs! As for the sheets…well, I have a bunch of dark red bed sheets that we can all use in addition to the ones we brought!"

As soon as she said this, she dug through her duffel bag and pulled out numerous of sheets of various colors. Finally, she came across the dark red ones she was talking about.

"Dude…how many different colors of cloth do you HAVE in there?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Lots! I travel a lot," Rayne explained. "Like the time I traveled from my home country to Africa. My gosh, you wouldn't believe the clothes and accessories they have there. The people of that continent and all those countries may not have a lot of money, but WOW do they have a lot of clothing! That must be where all their money goes to: clothes. Anyways, I couldn't resist picking up the latest African designs! In fact…"

Rayne fished through her backpack again. Everyone in the cabin let out a yelp when she threw a white tiger rug out on the floor. But the tiger rug had various streaks of colors where the stripes should have been.

"The stripes on this tiger rug were dyed by some elderly African hunter. Man, those that could afford them were buying them for their homes like they were limited editions…oh, right! They were! Anyways, I saw five of them that could've in five different rooms back at my home, so I immediately purchased them. Smart move, right?"

"Uh…sure," Sam replied, seeming a little shocked.

Russell whispered in Carson's ear, seeming a little nervous.

"I don't know, big guy," Carson replied. "Just smile and nod your head."

"Wow! You sure know your fashion dudette," Jess replied as she studied the tiger rug in awe.

"Okay, we'll have more time to swap stories later," Marlie said, clapping her hands. "We've only got ten minutes to finish our cabins before Chef inspects them!"

Meanwhile, the All Star Beavers were sitting in front of their cabin. They could hear the sound of Heather inside working hard, though they were still unsure as to what she was doing in there.

"Just what is she doing in there?" Bridgette asked aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her," Gwen huffed.

"Me neither," Trent replied. "Something about this just doesn't seem right."

"I heard that," Leshawna replied.

"I don't care…as long as we don't have to do any of the work," Duncan laughed as he relaxed under a pine tree.

"She's up to something! I just know it!" Gwen said as she stomped her foot.

"Man, you people worry too much," DJ laughed. "Maybe she IS doing something in there that would humiliate you. Worst case scenario, we lose and we send her home first."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Leshawna grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

Suddenly, a very loud, annoying buzz rang throughout the loudspeakers. Everyone from all three cabins had to cover their ears it was so loud.

"Time's up campers!" Chris' voice echoed through the speakers. Stop what you're doing and step outside your cabins! It's inspection time!"

**Which team will win the first challenge? Can Heather be trusted? Who will be the first camper to get the boot? Why am I typing in bold font? Will the author be able to work on this story AND "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" at the same time? **

**The answer to the last two questions now! Yes, I will be able to work on both stories and I'm typing in bold to signify the ending of this chapter. To find the answers to the other three questions, you'll just have to tune in next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **


	5. The First Vote!

Chapter Four: The First Vote!

**A/N: before I begin this chapter, I would like to take this time to apologize to the creator f Kimberly. When I read over her profile, I misunderstood what kind of person she was and turned her into someone she wasn't: a racist, spoiled rich girl. Therefore, as I write this chapter, I am going to be pretending as though she never said any of those things to Angelica in the last chapter. Once again, I apologize to the creator of Kimberly for the misunderstanding. Have fun reading this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! **

All the campers were lined up outside their cabins, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Chef. Within minutes, Chef appeared, wearing his army uniform and practically marching.

"FALL IN FOR INSPECTION, MAGGOTS!" Chef shouted. Immediately, all the campers, stood straight up in the position of attention.

Chef walked over to the Wild Turkey's cabin first, eyeballing each of the campers carefully. He approached Jason first and stared right in his eyes. Jason began shivering, but he held his position. He then walked over to Maddie and once again stared at her intensely. Maddie felt like she was going to pee her pants. When he walked away, Zachary gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, which Chef didn't see.

"YOU!" Chef shouted at Kenny. "Lead me into the boy's side of the cabin!"

"All right," Kenny coolly replied, though his voice was shaking.

"WHAT?"

"I mean…YES SIR!" Kenny nervously answered, saluting him.

Kenny led Chef into the men's side of the cabin and nervously glanced back at his teammates as Chef began to examine the room. Chef pulled out a white glove and put it on his right hand. He then began to swipe the floor with his finger, examining the white glove carefully.

A few minutes had passed and during that time, no one heard a peep out of Chef. Derek, Kenny, Jason, and Zachary started to feel relief settle in. But it was a little too soon.

"WHO MADE THIS BED?" Chef hollered from the cabin.

All four boys sheepishly poked their heads into the cabin to see which bed Chef was talking about. The bed Chef was standing by had Zachary's collection of AC/DC CD's by it, signifying that it was his bed in question. The sheets had a single wrinkle in them.

"YOU CALL THIS BED NEATLY MADE?" Chef demanded. "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY! NOW!"

Zachary didn't even question Chef as he dropped to the floor and struggled to do fifty push-ups.

"WHO'S BED IS THIS?" Chef asked again.

This time, the bed Chef was standing by had a large, golden chain on the bed.

"Oh, snap," Jason whimpered.

The pillow didn't have a pillow case on it. He soon found himself doing fifty push-ups alongside Zachary.

Once the boys finished their push-ups, Chef led them out of their cabin and had them stand back in line. He then called the girls over to inspect their side of the cabin. Again, Chef began swiping the floor with his finger. Immediately, his glove turned a light shade of grey.

"YOU GIRLY-GIRLS CALL THIS FLOOR CLEAN? YOU DISGUST ME!"

"Well, don't put the blame on me," Kimberly huffed. "I told them to make sure the floor was swept."

"DID I ASK YOU TO TALK, MISSY?" Chef yelled, now standing right in front of Kimberly. The volume of his voice literally caused her red hair to frizzle up. "YOU CAN DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY RIGHT NOW!"

Kimberly huffed as she began to do hr push-ups.

After Chef had examined the cabin, he walked outside and began to examine the cabin's porch for dust and anything else that he considered unclean. He seemed satisfied with the porch. That is, until he saw LK in his cage in the corner of the porch. All the campers jumped a little when they heard Chef let out a horrifying shriek.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING DOING THERE?" Chef demanded, hiding around the corner of the building.

"Uh…that's my pet," Derek explained nervously. "I needed to give him a place to stay and he likes the outdoors. So I thought that the porch would be the best place."

"GET IT OFF THE PORCH IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE THAT DISGUSTING THING AGAIN! DROP AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED! IMMEDIATELY!"

Derek's jaw dropped when he heard this. Deciding that it was best not to argue with a man that was twice his size, he began to do the push-ups.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Chef hollered at the Wild Turkeys. "YOU'D BETTER HOPE THE OTHER TWO TEAMS WERE WORSE!"

Without another word, Chef marched over to the Flying Squirrel's cabin next. Again, the campers were in the position of attention and appeared to be terrified at the sight of Chef. Even Russell was a little apprehensive of Chef as he walked over to the cabin.

Rayne, however, appeared to be calm, cool, and collective. As Chef approached her, she simply smiled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT, MAGGOT?" Chef demanded.

"Oh, you'll see," Rayne teased.

"OH, I WILL, WILL I? WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME YOUR CABIN THEN, MISSY?"

Rayne didn't even seem phased as she gleefully hopped to the girl's side of the cabin. Chef entered the cabin, not seeming impressed with the fashion girl's confidence. When he entered the cabin, what a sight awaited Chef. The walls were no longer moldy wood, but instead were covered with light red wallpaper. The windows had maroon drapes. The floor had dark forest green carpeting. All the beds were neatly made with dark green sheets.

"Not too shabby," Chef replied, seeming impressed. "Not too shabby at all."

Rayne was beaming with joy at Chef's compliments.

Chef went over to the boy's side next. When he opened the door, he let out another horrifying shriek. On the floor was one of the tiger rug that Rayne was showing off earlier.

"…oops…" was all Rayne managed to say.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY! ALL OF YOU!"

Russell had no trouble going through fifty push-ups. Everyone else, however, struggled through them.

Next were the All-Star Beavers. The eight original campers nervously awaited Chef's arrival. Heather, like Rayne, was beaming with confidence. The other campers just eyes her curiously, Gwen mostly.

"YOU EIGHT BETTER NOT LET ME DOWN!" Chef said. "BY NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT MY STANDARDS ARE, SO I EXPECT PERFECTION FROM THIS TEAM!"

"I agree," Duncan sneered. "Perfect conditions for someone perfectly annoying."

"WHAT? DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY NOW, JUVIE!"

Duncan smirked as he counted off the push-ups.

Chef then opened the doors to the cabin and went inside. Heather was just smiling throughout the whole inspection. Everyone else was so nervous, sweat was pouring down their foreheads.

"THIS CABIN…" Chef began.

The originals all winced upon these words.

"…IS THE MOST AMAZING CABIN I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Immediately, the original campers were stunned and confused at the same time. They rushed into their cabins and beheld a wonderful sight. The floors were completely refurnished and shining as though they had just been put in. The walls were glowing they were so clean. The beds also looked to be new. Even the mattresses had been ridded of the mold on them. The sheets were pure white. Not a stain on them.

"Heather…this is so AWESOME!" Geoff exclaimed.

"What can I saw?" Heather proudly boasted. "I watched a lot of home makeover shows after season one ended."

Even Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen had to give Heather credit where it was due. The cabin was nothing like it was when they first got there.

A few minutes later, Chef had handed Chris a piece of papers with the results of the contest on them.

"All right campers. Your cabins have been judged and scored by Chef. The team with the winning cabin will be spending their first night at beaver Camp in the head cabin as well as invincibility. Second place will just get invincibility. The losing cabin's going to be sending someone home tonight."

The campers all eagerly awaited the results of the contest. Sam was crossing his fingers and had his eyes closed. Angelica had her eyes closed and teeth gritted. Bridgette clung tightly onto Geoff, who was gripping back.

"First place with a perfect score of 50/50 goes to…The All-Star Beavers! You win award and invincibility!"

The original campers let out loud cheers and hugged each other tightly.

"Well done Beavers!" Chris commented. "Now get out of here and go enjoy your reward!"

The Beavers raced off to their cabin for the night, chanting "GO BEAVERS! GO BEAVERS! GO BEAVERS!"

"That leaves us with our two teams of the new campers! One of you will be attending the bonfire ceremony tonight. Campers, it's time to find out who the losing team is."

Russell and Carson did their best too look cool and confident, but inside, anyone could tell they were nervous. Jess was shaking in her shoes as Chris stalled for time to build up the tension. Kimberly had her arms folded and had a confident smile on her face.

"Campers, the team that lost this challenge is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

… the Wild Turkeys."

The Flying Squirrel's let out a cheer of relief as the Wild Turkeys let out a series of groans and grunts of disappointment.

"Squirrels! You don't get the reward, but you're safe tonight. Chef scored your cabin 45/50. It would have been perfect had it not been for that creepy tiger rug."

"Creepy? In Africa, that's considered one of the most luxurious pieces of carpeting to ever be made!" Rayne protested.

"Well, welcome to America Rayne…that's right, I said America. We're not in Canada this time," Chris said to both Rayne and the viewing audience.

"Turkeys, what happened?" Chris continued. "Chef gave you guys a 25/50."

"Well, what can I say?" Kimberly huffed. "I guess my class didn't rub off on these simpletons."

Kimberly didn't notice that seven pairs of annoyed eyes were glaring at her.

"Well, anyways, Turkeys! I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. Think hard about who you're going to vote for tonight."

Elsewhere, the All-Star Beavers had been shown to the head cabin of Beaver Camp. Just like Chris said, the cabin had everything the teenage campers would want in their camping experience: a television, a hot tub, a refrigerator, a bath tub, air conditioning, and electricity.

"Dibs on the hot tub!" Geoff called out.

"I call the TV!" Duncan shouted.

"I just want something cold and refreshing from that fridge," DJ laughed as he raced over to the food.

"This…is going to be awesome!" Trent said as he put his arms around Gwen.

"I know…real beds with real mattresses," she replied with a sigh.

"And we owe it all to Heather!" Duncan said as he turned the TV on.

"Aw, you're too kind," Heather innocently replied with a smile.

"I say we all drink a toast to Heather!" DJ said and pulled out a 2-liter soda from the fridge.

Eight glasses were poured and distributed among the campers: Two to Geoff and Bridgette, who were in the hot tub, two to Duncan and Trent, who were watching a motocross race on television, two to Leshawna and Gwen who were looking through a series of books on the wall, and finally, one to Heather who was just standing in the middle of the room. After DJ poured the drinks, he announced a toast to Heather.

Duncan, DJ, Heather, Geoff, and Bridgette drank their soda right up, but Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen looked a little annoyed.

"What's with you three?" Duncan asked.

"I ain't drinking to Heather. No way!" Leshawna protested.

"Me neither!" Gwen added.

"Aw, come on guys," DJ coolly replied. "She won the challenge for us today. We might not even be here if it weren't for her."

"I don't care," Gwen snapped. "She's still a cold, manipulative witch!"

"Gwen…how could you say that about me?" Heather asked, seeming hurt. Tears began to fill her eyes. "I try to change for the better for everyone in this room, I try to show you that today, and I bust my foot to win this challenge for us and you still won't forgive me?" She began to choke up. "All I want is for you guys to see that I've changed and you're not even giving me a chance. What do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed?"

"Oh, nice going guys!" Duncan coldly said. "Now you got her all worked up!"

"Yeah. Not cool!" DJ added.

Leshawna and Gwen seemed unmoved by Heather's little speech. Trent, on the other hand, started to feel sorry for her. He didn't know why, but he just did.

"How about this girls?" Trent began. "You don't have to drink to Heather if you don't want to. But instead, how about we drink to her performance today? Let's at least give her credit where it's due."

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing: her own boyfriend defending her arch nemesis. Before she could say anything, Leshawna cut her off.

"He's got a point, Gwen," she said. "Okay. I'll drink to Heather winning us the challenge today, but that's all I'm drinking to!"

"Tch…fine," Gwen coldly remarked.

"Oh thank you," Heather replied, sniffing a little. "You have no idea what this means to me to hear you two say that."

"Well, it's a start," Geoff said to Bridgette, who had been watching the whole time. Right after that was over, they began to make out in the hot tub.

The Flying Squirrels were back in their cabin, trying to rest on the uncomfortable beds.

"That challenge should have been ours," Marlie huffed. "Our cabin was ten times better looking than those stupid originals!"

"Darn Canadians, how I envy them," Katilla said aloud to no one. "They've got experience in this game that gives them the upper edge. We've got a lot to learn from them!"

"It's all good, dudettes!" Jess replied. "At least we're safe tonight."

"Yeah, you're right," Marlie huffed. "Those Beavers can enjoy their time in that cabin! Because when this is over, I'M going to win this competition!"

Down by the bonfire, the Wild Turkeys nervously fidgeted in their seats as Chris approached them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Campers, there are eight of you here tonight, but only seven marshmallows on this tray! The one camper that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Beaver Camp…forever!"

Again, the campers winced at the word 'forever'.

"When I call your name, come pick up your treat!"

Chris waited a moment to let the tension build up among the Turkeys.

"The first marshmallow goes to…Maddie!"

Maddie sighed and went to claim her treat.

"Zachary!"

Zachary smiled and walked up to get his marshmallow.

'Kenny! Angelica! Lena! Jason!"

The next four campers claimed their treats in the order they were called, all looking very relieved.

Only Derek and Kimberly remained.

"Derek…Kimberly…you both racked up quite a few votes tonight. There is only one marshmallow left on this place. Only one of you will be getting it."

Kimberly's look of fear vanished as she glanced over at Derek with a smile on her face. Derek, on the other hand, looked nervous. His head was hung down as if he knew what was coming next.

"Derek…Kimberly…the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Derek!"

"Well guys, it's been fun," Derek said "I'll say hello to plumbing for you back on… wait what?" he asked, seeming shocked.

"Derek! You're safe! Come get your marshmallow."

"Really? AWESOME!" he shouted.

"What?" Kimberly demanded. "This can't be right! I couldn't have lost to this piece of filth!"

"Girl, you need to learn something called 'respect!'" Angelica huffed. "Just because you upper class, don't mean you better than us, comprende?"

"Tch. Whatever," Kimberly huffed. "Have fun with rat boy over here."

"Oh we will," Maddie remarked, putting an arm around Derek. "At least he's nice."

This shocked Derek even more than the announcement that he wouldn't be the first one going home.

"I've gotta agree with Maddie on that one," Chris commented. "I heard you barking orders back at the cabin today. Not cool. Anyways, the dock of shame awaits, Kimberly!"

"I have never been more humiliated in my life!" Kimberly shouted and stormed towards the dock of shame.

"Wanna bet?" Chris chuckled. "Just wait until the tabloid reporters get a hold of you when the contest is over. As for the rest of you…enjoy your marshmallows. You're safe…for tonight."

**A/N: Well, the first one bites the dust. Sorry to the creator of Kimberly. Just to let you know, it had nothing to do with your messages to me about not getting Kimberly right. I was planning on having her be the first one voted off before the little mishap happened. No hard feelings, I hope. **

**Anyways, fellow campers, tune in next time to see what happens next. Will Heather earn Gwen's forgiveness? Will Marlie live up to her promise and win the game? What's up with Maddie sticking up for Derek? What disgusting food does Chef have cooked up for next time? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND: BEAVER CAMP! **


	6. Hunger Strike

Chapter Five: Hunger Strike

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon of Beaver Lake and its dim light shone upon Beaver Camp. All the campers were sound asleep in their beds, looking very peaceful indeed. That was the sign for Chris to bellow out through the loudspeakers.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris shouted as loud as he could, which caused all the campers to jolt awake from their sleep. Russell's voice could be heard as he shouted angry Russian phrases.

"Let's just say he's not too happy about the early morning call," Carson grumbled as he sat up from bed.

"All campers must report to the cafeteria immediately for an early morning breakfast. Immediately following that will be your next challenge!" Chris ordered. "Move out!"

Soon, the twenty-three campers remaining in the contest found themselves standing in front of chef, who had a large cooking put set out on the bar. One by one, the campers approached chef with their plates held out. Chef snorted at each one as he dropped a sloppy substance from the pot onto their plates.

"Darn Canadians and their diet, how I love them so!" Katilla squealed. "This reminds me of a monkey stew that I saw these people eat on one of these reality shows. Is it monkey stew chef?"

"No," Chef snorted.

"Aw shucks," Katilla replied, seeming disappointed.

"Please, don't give him any ideas," Duncan pleaded.

"Well…this'll certainly be a good time for me to work on my diet," Jess whispered as she studied the mystery substance on her plate.

"Uh…this stuff looks like the evil slop in one of my mangas," Sam said as he nervously glanced at the food. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Chef huffed as he poured the slop onto Heather's plate, who immediately gagged when she smelled it.

"…You don't know what it is…and you're serving it to us?" Sam questioned.

"THAT A PROBLEM MAGGOT?"

"Sir! No sir!" Sam replied with a salute.

"This stuff don't look that bad," Kenny confidently said with a smile on his face. "Go ahead Chef! Load me up with the stuff! I dare you!"

"Whatever you say, punk," Chef shrugged and poured three spoonfuls onto Kenny's plate.

Kenny went to his table and took a seat. He then wrapped a napkin around his neck and picked up his spoon. Everyone else was gathered around Kenny, stunned and amazed that Kenny had the courage to even attempt to try Chef's cooking. Kenny confidently scooped up a spoonful and without hesitation, poured the substance into his mouth and swallowed it. Immediately, a look of disgust came across Kenny's now green face. He cleared his way through the campers that had gathered around him and raced outdoors, puking up the substance he had just swallowed.

_Confession Cam_

Kenny- Great ghost of Edison! That stuff can't be legal! What was it made out of? Crap?

Leshawna – Oh, did you see that poor, stupid white boy run? He's got guts for trying Chef's food…well, he HAD guts.

Chris – Yeah, so the confession cam wasn't working yesterday. But we got it all set up and running today. So from hear on in, you'll be able to hear the camper's most inner thought about the contest as well as what they think about their teammates and competition!

_END_

Kenny crawled back into the cafeteria, favoring his stomach.

"Ugh…that stuff taste's like sh…"

"Good morning campers!" Chris bellowed out before Kenny could finish his statement. "I hope you're enjoying Chef's newest recipe. Because it'll be the only meal you're going to be eating for awhile!"

"WHAT?" all the campers shouted at the same time. Except for Russell, who shouted 'what' in his native language.

"That, campers, is going to be your challenge for today! Last season, we had an awake-a-thon. This season, however, we're going to be hosting our very own hunger strike! Or as I like to call it, the Hunger-A-Thon!"

All the campers let out annoyed grunts and moans.

"Yeah…I picked a really bad time to go on a diet," Jess whined.

"Thank goodness Owen's not on out team right now, right guys?" Gwen laughed. All the campers had to laugh at this. Even Chris and Chef.

"Anyways, campers," Chris continued, "this is how the challenge works: right after breakfast is over, you'll all gather around the bonfire pit. Once you're all there, the challenge will begin! From there on out, you will not be allowed to eat or drink anything! And I do mean ANYTHING! Your team loses when all your members give in and eat something. Just to make sure you don't die on us, Chef will come by every two hours and give you one small glass of water…just enough to keep you alive. When two teams give in and eat something, the last team standing will be declared the winners! The winning team will win invincibility and…a five course meal provided by one of the world's top five-star restaurants served here at beaver camp by the world's greatest caterers!"

The campers all licked their chomps at the sound of this.

"Mmm…after last night, I could go for a meal like that," Angelica said as she rubbed her belly.

"Me too," DJ added, licking his chomps.

"The team that finishes in second place, once again, will just receive invincibility! The losing team will be sending someone home. All right then campers! I'll see you at the bonfire pit in minus ten minutes. In the meantime…I suggest you muscle down as much of Chef's food as possible." Chris laughed at his own joke and exited the cabin.

"…I…hate that man," Gwen fumed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to sneak into Chef's kitchen and steal something to eat," Duncan said and headed for the kitchen.

"Bring us back something too!" Trent called out.

Another barfing sound filled the air. The campers all turned to see Kenny with his head inside a garbage bucket and a spoon with the remains of Chef's mystery breakfast dropped at his side.

_Confession Cam_

Katilla – A challenge that starves us…Darn Canadians, I love them so! They sure know how to torture us for the entertainment of complete strangers, eh? Oh that catchphrase 'eh?' is amazing too…Darn Canadians, I love them so!

Bridgette – Well, this challenge shouldn't be too hard for me. After all, I AM a vegetarian so I don't really eat that much.

Russell and Carson – (Russell speaks in Russian and Carson translates) Russell says that he's not sure if it's safe for the other campers if he participates in this challenge. If he gets hungry enough, he just may eat one of them.

Marlie – This can't be legal! This just can't be legal!

_END_

Ten minutes later, the campers were sitting around the bonfire pit. The challenge was officially underway.

Kenny had fallen asleep. Everyone was sure he wasn't going to be hungry while his stomach was still trying to cope with Chef's mystery breakfast.

"Man, I haven't had anything to eat since we've arrived here," Rayne whined. "This'll be bad news for me if I lose too much weight. Then I won't be able to try out those new Australian threads I bought from that hidden tribe in the Australian Outback."

"Dude…have you, like, traveled the world or something?" Jess asked.

"Almost," Rayne explained. "I LOVE to travel! Oh my gosh, when this contest is over, I'll have to show you all my pictures of the places I've been as well as the latest fashion designs that I picked up from those places. You'll love them!"

"No more tigers, I hope," Marlie sighed. "Gosh, I'm so hungry!"

"Here, try reading one of these," Sam said as he tossed her one of his many mangas. "It'll keep you mind off of your stomach."

"Manga? Wow, I didn't know you collected manga! Gosh, I love studying all kinds of art."

"Well, there you go," Sam replied, opening up a manga himself. "Just don't rip it."

Marlie smiled as she opened up the manga. It was a story about an unruly king who had used the powers of hell to bring his country into anarchy with him as the undisputed ruler. In the first chapter, the king had summoned his royal servants to serve him his feast or else have their souls fed to his army of demons. The small and nimble child slaves raced to deliver the king his feast of a roasted pig, giant stuffed turkey, tender, juicy prime rib…suddenly, Marlie heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Uh, Sam…you got any other manga over there? One that doesn't involve any feasts?" she asked, seeming annoyed.

Elsewhere, Jason was leaning against a tree. He had his eyes closed and he was humming a tune in his head. He seemed very relaxed…too relaxed. He began to get really tired and was struggling to keep his eyes opened. He had to stand up and stretch so he wouldn't fall asleep. As he was stretching, he let out a loud, long yawn. Halfway through the yawn, however, a fly had flown into his mouth. Jason stopped yawning and had choked for a couple seconds. When he coughed the fly up from his air sockets, it went down his throat and into his stomach.

"Ooh, that's unfortunate," Chris laughed. "Sorry Jason. You're out."

"What? Already? It hasn't even been ten minutes," Angelica shouted.

"Done in by a fly…" Jason whispered. "50 Cent took numerous bullet shot wounds and is still walking to this day…Akon survived a fans attack…and J-Dawg gets done in by a stupid fly. Dang, dude! Not cool!"

"Oh, tell me you did not just compare yourself to Akon and 50 Cent," Angelica sighed as she slapped her forehead.

_Confession Cam_

Angelica – Okay, that white boy is beginning to get on my nerves. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this poser. This Kanye West and Lil' Wayne wanna-be.

Jason – Okay…for the record, J-Dawg could put up with all the crap that those urban gangs put up with. We all victims of circumstances and the law…and we've ALL swallowed a fly at one point in our lives! It's all good! (He makes a gangster hand gesture).

_END_

"Well, here we go again," Gwen sighed. She and Trent were lying on the ground next to each other.

"Yeah…thank goodness we had something to eat last night," Trent smiled, "and the fact that Duncan got us some bread before this challenge started is going to help."

"Well, all this talk about food isn't helping."

"Oh. Sorry."

At that moment, Heather approached Gwen and Trent and took a seat next to them.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Go away," Gwen huffed.

"What? Why? All I want is to talk with someone and keep my mind off this stupid challenge."

"Then go talk to someone else," Gwen snapped. "Why don't you use your scheming tactics to get someone from the other teams to crack and eat something?"

"Gwen, I'm appalled that you still think of me like that," Heather retorted, seeming hurt. "I couldn't bring myself to do something like that to those poor campers. They're already at such a disadvantage with this being their first time playing Chris' twisted game."

"Oh, I'm sure you could if you dug down deep enough…we all know that isn't very deep."

Heather, looking very hurt, began to tear up. Hiding her face is shame, she ran away from Gwen and Trent.

_Confession Cam_

Heather – (sobbing) I…I…I can't believe that Gwen would say such horrible things to me…all I've ever done is be nice to her and everyone here…(she continues sobbing)

Gwen – No, I DON'T trust Heather…and I'm not buying into her "I've turned a new leaf" crap either. As far as I'm concerned, the first chance we get, I'm voting her off.

_END_

"Gwen, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Trent asked.

"NO! I don't care what she says. She hasn't changed, I can feel it."

"Aw come on. Look, I know first hand that she can be deceptive. I'll admit, her record's against her. But she hasn't given us any reason to doubt her in this competition. Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?"

"I'll bury the hatchet…when she's voted out of this game and out of my life once and for all!"

Trent sighed. He wasn't sure what to make of Gwen after her little outburst.

Suddenly, a loud, yelling sound startled Gwen and Trent greatly. They looked over to see Russell holding his stomach in pain. It let off a great growl that caused the ground to tremble a little. Russell began screaming Russian in agony.

"Russell! You've got to be strong! Fight it man! Fight it!" Carson shouted, trying to snap Russell out of his state of mind.

Russell, however, wasn't listening. His growling stomach sent another tremor throughout the campgrounds. He stood up and raced for the nearest tree, screaming in pain. He tried to numb the pain in his stomach by banging his head against the mighty oak tree. But again, his stomach let out a great growl. Russell couldn't take it anymore. He shouted a Russian battle cry and took a large bite out of the oak tree, swallowing the wood whole. Then he took another bite. Than another. And another. Soon, the oak tree was reduced to just the stump. The rest of the tree, leaves and all, had been consumed by Russell within a matter of minutes.

Russell lied on the ground with a big grin on his face and his stomach bulging. His hunger had been satisfied. The rest of the campers were all staring at Russell, their jaws dropped and eyes wide open. Even Chris was at a loss of words.

"Uh…okay…Russell, you're out," Chris managed to say after a few minutes.

_Confession Cam_

Gwen – That Russell guy is just…wow…that's all I can say.

Geoff – Dude! I've got to invite Russell to one of my parties! He seems like a wild party dude! I'll bet he'd win a pop-chugging contest without any trouble at all! Heck! He'd probably eat the can too!

Derek – Yeah…remind me to keep LK far away from that Russell guy.

Bridgette – (seeming worried) Oh my gosh…I just hope there weren't any animals in that tree.

DJ – (Cuddling Bunny) Nuh uh! Ain't no way I'm letting Bunny go near that guy.

Katilla – Wow! Did you see Russell eat that tree? The way he swallowed it whole…I think he may be part beaver! This required further investigation."

_END_

Lena was pacing back and forth, trying to keep her mind off her growling stomach. But after seeing Russell devour the oak tree, she had lost her appetite.

"That poor tree," she whispered.

Just then, she noticed Bridgette sitting underneath another tree. Geoff had fallen asleep in her lap. Feeling bored, she approached her.

"Wow! Bridgette! It's a true pleasure to meet another environmentalist!"

"Well, the pleasure's mine," Bridgette smiled. "By the way, thanks for voting me into the game!"

"Are you kidding? You're the reason I became an environmentalist! When I saw you on season one, I thought to myself 'If she can spread the message of loving nature, so can I'. And look, here we both are! This is too cool!"

"Well, I'm happy to know I'm your motivation! That makes me feel good to know that I'm a role model for environmentalists."

"Oh you are," Lena sighed.

A loud burping noise filled the campground. Lena and Bridgette looked over to see Carson helping Russell to his feet. Russell burped again. This time, he spat out some leaves, twigs, feathers, and animal fur.

Bridgette and Lena winced with disgust at Russell's actions.

_Confession Cam_

Lena – Okay, Russell is so lucky he's not on the same team as I am. Otherwise, I would so motivate the rest of my teammates to vote him off.

_END_

Up the same tree that Lena, Bridgette, and Geoff were under, a figure looked down at them. Mainly, his eyes were fixed upon Bridgette. He was listening intensely in on the conversation.

"So, Bridgette's really into the environment, huh? Well, I'll have to keep that in mind. Move over Geoff! A new man's about to win Bridgette's heart!"

**Who is this guy that's stalking Bridgette? Will Gwen ever learn to trust Heather? Will anyone ever be able to look at Russell the same way again? Will Kenny recover from Chef's breakfast? And more importantly, which team will win the challenge? Who'll be the next one voted off? Stay tuned, for the challenge is about to get really interesting next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **


	7. Me Want Food!

Chapter Six: The next ceremony.

Two hors had passed by since the Hunger Strike Challenge had begun. So far, only Jason and Russell had been eliminated. Everyone else was still in the challenge, though their growling stomachs were making it harder and harder for them to not give in.

"Congratulations, campers!" Chris called out. "You've all made it past the two hour mark. As promised, Chef will pass out a glass of water for each of you so you don't die on us."

Chef approached the bonfire pit with trays loaded with glasses of water with ice in them and the names of each camper on each glass. The remaining campers licked their lips at the sight of the crystal clear water as Chef passed the drinks out. Immediately, every camper chugged down their water. That is, except for Kenny. When he looked at the water, his face turned green once again and he ran towards the woods. The campers all held their stomachs in agony as they heard Kenny heave up more of Chef's surprise breakfast from earlier.

"Mmm…this water tastes so good right now," Lena sighed as she let the cool liquid run down her throat.

"Tell me about it," Bridgette said as she was finishing her glass.

"The ice was a nice touch too!" Geoff exclaimed as he chewed a few pieces and swallowed them.

When everyone had finished their drinks, Chef came around and collected the glasses, studying each of them as he placed them on the trays. After he had collected all of them, he took them up to Chris who began looking over each glass and who's name was on them.

"Okay campers…I hope you're all feeling refreshed after that. That being said…Geoff, Angelica, and Carson…you three are out!"

"What? But you said we could drink the water without losing!" Angelica protested.

"True, I said you could drink the water…but I never said anything about eating the ice! Your glasses are missing their ice."

"Aw, you gotta be frontin' me," Angelica huffed.

"Aw COME ON!" Geoff whined.

"Come on man," Carson coolly argued. "I didn't chew my ice. I let it melt in my mouth. Technically, that ain't eating ice…I was letting it melt into water and drinking it, which we were allowed to do at the time. Doesn't that count?"

"Carson dude," Chris smiled, "you'd make one good lawyer. I personally wouldn't mind hiring you to deal with the lawsuits that this show gets occasionally."

Carson smiled at the compliment, thinking he was out of the predicament.

"But you're still out. Nice try though."

Carson let out a frustrated huff as he marched joined Angelica and Geoff over in the cafeteria.

"Everyone else, you're still alive. I'll see you all in two more hours…that is, heh heh, if you can last that long."

_Confession Cam_

Geoff – When I saw that ice in the water, I thought we were allowed to eat it…VERY misleading!

Angelica – For some reason, I'm not surprised that Chris pulled a stunt like that. The hombre has mastered the art of deception, comprende?

Carson – Man, that was NOT cool. If Russell had been there, I think I could've motivated Chris to let me stay in the contest.

_END_

"That was rough," Maddie said as she watched Chef lead Carson, Angelica, and Geoff to join Jason and Russell in the cafeteria. "We've got to be careful when Chef brings us our water…oh, I'm so hungry!"

"Here, relax," Zachary said as he gave her a pillow he brought for the challenge. "Just lie down and think about something else…it'll help you forget you're hungry."

Maddie laid her head on the pillow as she looked up at the sky. The sun was directly overhead the campers, shining its bright rays on all of them. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, so there was no chance of getting any shade.

Suddenly, Maddie heard the sound of Zachary playing his guitar and humming a little tune. She let the soothing sounds fill her ears as she began to relax on the pillow.

"Man, you're good. Where did you learn to play like that?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, I'm the lead vocalist and guitarist in my band back home," he explained while he continued to strum his guitar. "We're working on making an album of our own and right now, I'm working on a song."

"Have you written many?"

"Not yet. But to make sure we don't get rusty while trying to write some songs, we play some AC/DC songs while we practice in our garages."

"You like any other groups?"

"Yeah, but I like AC/DC the best…we all do…me and my band, that is. You?"

"No preference. I just like listening to music in general."

"Well then," Zachary smiled, "lay back, relax, and be swept off your feet to the sounds of Zachary and his acoustic guitar."

Maddie smiled as she listened to Zachary play his song, whistling the parts where he hadn't had any words written yet. He was good…very good. Listening to him made her forget that there was nothing inside her stomach.

Elsewhere, Sam, Marlie, and Katilla were reading the mangas that Sam had brought along. Marlie was more interested in the drawing styles of each artist than the stories themselves.

"I love how these artists can get the facial expressions of each of the characters to speak to us so clearly without the use of any words. Like look at the look on this girls face. When she sees that the hero is risking his life for her, you can tell that she's confused and sad at the same time…like she's upset that she doesn't know the truth if he likes her or not and that if he dies, she'll never know for sure."

"That's nice," Sam replied, not looking up from his manga.

"Oh my gosh, if you like facial expressions, then you should read this one," Katilla replied, throwing it to Marlie. "I mean, the look on the guys face when he discovers that the girl that he had been sleeping with is actually a guy…PRICELESS! He's like 'Oh my gawd! Someone kill me now!' And the gay guy's like, 'What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you find me romantic?' PRICELESS I tell you! Darn perverted Japanese manga artists, I love them so!"

Sam and Marlie glanced up at Katilla slowly with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Uh…I don't have any manga like that…" Sam said, staring at his collection od manga.

"Oh, it's mine," Katilla replied. "I collect too! Like this one where these three girls that are dressed as French maids use their super-sexy bodies to hypnotize their opponents into submission. Sometimes, they sleep with them to stop them from advancing in their evil plots, and then they shove their feather dusters into their ears and into their brains, killing them on the spot!"

"THAT'S REVOLTING AND TASTELESS!" Marlie exclaimed, looking shocked and disgusted.

"…Can I borrow that one?" Sam pleaded seeming very interested.

"Sorry. I don't have any of those ones with me," Katilla smiled.

Sam felt sad inside…very sad indeed.

At that moment, David approached the three of them, smiling as he glanced over at Bridgette.

"What are YOU looking at?" Marlie exclaimed as she saw him staring at Bridgette.

"That really hot babe," David sighed. "You think she'd like it if I showed off some of my radical stunts on my bike?"

"No…she's got a boyfriend," Sam replied, not looking up from his manga.

"Well…he's not here right now," he huffed. "And just because she's not hungry, that doesn't mean she can't look at the menu."

"Oh, don't say that," Marlie pleaded as she heard her stomach growl.

"Well, you guys just watch: I'm going to show Bridgette what I'm made of right now!"

With that, David strutted over towards Bridgette, grinning widely.

Bridgette and Lena were still talking with one another about things they liked: animals, the beach, nature, etc. Every now and then, they would stop and rub their stomachs, trying to ease their hunger.

"Ladies," David said smoothly, showing off his arms to the girls. They weren't very big, but they weren't pathetic either.

"What do you want?" Bridgette asked, seeming annoyed.

"Oh nothing," David replied innocently. "I was just coming over here to try out some new radical moves I learned on my bike before I got here. You girls can watch, you know, if you want to."

"Whatever," Lena and Bridgette replied. Though they really didn't seem that interested, David smiled and grabbed his bike that was leaning against a nearby tree.

Without hesitation, he jumped over the bike handles and began peddling as fast as he could towards a nearby lump in the ground. He raced up it, catching a little air and performed a successful 360 spin. He smiled over at Bridgette and Lena, who hadn't seen him do it. Annoyed by this, David raced up a larger hill, catching even more air than before. He spun the handle bars around three times before he landed on the ground successfully. Again, Bridgette and Lena hadn't been watching.

"…okay…time to pull out the big one," David said aloud to himself.

Without another word, he raced towards the largest hill near the bonfire pit. Then, yelling as loud as he could and peddling as fast as possible, David raced up the hill and caught a lot of air. This time, Bridgette and Lena looked up at him in the air. David saw them looking and decided that it was time. He climbed off the back of his bike, grabbed the back wheel, and extended his body to full length. He then began to whistle the Superman theme. As he approached the ground, he began to climb back aboard his bike. But his fingers had become sweaty and started to slip. David screamed as his bike slipped away from him. He was air born without anything to catch him. He screamed as he landed on the ground with a thunderous thud. He had slid across the ground a few yards before stopping, his mouth collecting dirt as his body moved across the ground.

"Smooth move, biker boy," Lena chuckled.

"Maybe next time Superman," Bridgette added with a small laugh.

"Those were some rad moves, dude," Chris said as he approached David. "But, unfortunately, you're out of this contest. I know you swallowed a large amount of dirt on that landing."

David moaned as he gathered himself and his bike and slumped away to the cafeteria to join the other contestants that had been eliminated.

_Confession Cam_

Bridgette – I don't know what David was trying to prove back there, but I think he learned his lesson.

Sam – All that build up to try and impress a girl he can never have…Yeah, he was asking for it to end the way it did.

David – Well, going home won't be so bad…I mean, I'll be able to enter that Extreme biking challenge (he lets out a long sigh).

_END_

Leshawna and DJ were just resting against a nearby tree, trying to forget about the pain in their stomachs. They glanced over at Duncan, who was sitting in a meditation position. He looked to be really concentrated on this competition.

"Man, he really looks focused," DJ said.

"Yo Duncan, you still with us?" Leshawna called out.

Duncan didn't answer her. He didn't move. He didn't even blink. DJ and Leshawna became really worried about him and decided to approach him.

"Duncan, you still alive man?" DJ asked again.

Once again, Duncan didn't move or give any response.

"Duncan!" Leshawna shouted again, slapping Duncan's back.

When she did that, Duncan began to sputter and cough hard. As he coughed, colorful objects began spitting out of his mouth. DJ picked up one of these colored objects and discovered that they were jellybeans.

"He's got food stored in his cheeks! I saw it!" Derek hollered out.

Chris walked over to Duncan and saw the evidence lying at his feet.

"Very crafty indeed," Chris laughed, "but you're out."

"Nice going you guys," Duncan muttered to DJ and Leshawna and he walked over to the cafeteria.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – I thought Leshawna was a pain in my rear before…now she's become a royal pain! DJ too…I could've won this competition if they'd have just minded their own business.

_END_

Another two hours had passed and no one else had been eliminated from the competition. As promised, Chef arrived with more glasses of water. The campers were very careful to not eat the ice this time and just drank the cool liquid.

"Okay, this is starting to get boring," Chris sighed. "Seriously, this is going to kill the ratings…which means, I think it's time we made things more interesting."

"Oh lord, what's he planning now?" Gwen whispered as she and Trent stared at Chris with anxiety.

As soon as she asked this, Chris snapped his fingers. Chef approached once again, carrying a tray with a lid on it. He sat it down on the tree stump in front of Chris and took the lid off. Underneath was a gorgeous, delicious smelling blueberry pie. Immediately, some of the campers began to drool at the sight of it. We say most because the smell of the pie only made Kenny feel sick again as he raced for the woods once more.

"Is anyone here hungry for this pie?" Chris asked in a taunting matter, tying to ignore the sound to Kenny throwing up in the distance. "It'd be a shame if we had to throw away this juicy, gooey, warm, flakey pie minutes after it was pulled out of the oven."

Stomachs could be heard growling once more. The campers grabbed hold of their stomachs, trying to ease the pain.

Finally, the smell of the pie became too much for Derek to bear: he grabbed LK and raced up to Chris. Without asking, he took a large bite out of the pie, smearing the blueberry filling all over his face.

"Well Derek, this means you're out," Chris chuckled.

"I don't care," Derek replied between bites. "I'm happy!"

"That's the way to look at it…of course, this could also be the act that gets you voted out of the contest tonight."

"Again, I don't care right now!" Derek snapped, practically inhaling the pie.

"All right then…moving on to our next dish…"

"There's more?" Gwen whined.

"Oh Gwen, if you're surprised by this, then shame on you!" Chris laughed as Chef sat another tray down in front of Chris. Chris pulled the lid off this one to reveal red lobsters, already cooked, seasoned, and ready for eating.

Kenny, green in the face, was just coming out of the woods. When he caught whiff of the lobster, his cheeks puffed up once again and he raced back to the woods.

"This entrée," Chris began, "is a true delegacy in all countries of the world. The worlds finest lobster meat resides in these tails. In addition to this tender, juicy, white lobster meat, we have shrimp that has been soaked in garlic butter for the past thirty minutes. And…okay, someone should really go check on Kenny. Seriously, that sounds painful and disgusting…anyways, to top it all off, we have thick, cool, frosty, vanilla milkshakes to wash it all down! Any takers?"

"Sorry Chris! That won't work on us!" Lena called out.

"Yeah! Maybe you forgot, but we're vegetarians!" Bridgette laughed.

"Fine…that means I'll have to throw this delicious food away. Such a shame…these tender, juicy lobsters going into the trash like that…unless, anyone else wants them."

Everyone hesitated for a second. Then, the smell became too much for DJ, Leshawna, and Heather to bear: all three of them raced toward Chris and began to shovel the seafood platter down their mouths and inhaled the vanilla milkshakes.

"Three more bite the dust," Chris replied.

"Oh…bite me," Leshawna snapped with her mouth full of food.

"Oh…lay off the guy," Heather replied as she wolfed down her shrimp. "The poor guy's just trying to do his job!"

"Thank you Heather. Now, moving on to our next dish!"

"Enough!" Gwen groaned as she clamped her stomach. "Please, no more!"

"Tempting us with all that food when we can't eat it…darn Canadians, I love them so! They know just how to torture us for the humor of the viewing world!" Katilla moaned as she tried to sooth her growling stomach.

"Stop saying that!" Marlie barked, massaging her aching stomach. "Oh gosh, I'm SO hungry right now and Chris' offerings aren't helping any at all!"

"Keep reading the manga," Sam said to Katilla and Marlie. "Just focus on the stories and we'll be okay!"

Marlie and Katilla nodded their heads and turned their attention back to the stories they had in their hands.

Chef approached with another covered tray and set it in front of Chris. Grinning, he lifted the lid to reveal a marvelous Japanese feast: there was fried rice with mixed vegetables in it along with a Japanese recipe of swordfish and bullhead fish mixed together.

"For those of you who are interested in the Japanese culture, we have a truly international treat for you: fried rice and a seafood casserole that comes from a famous Japanese recipe. Seasoned swordfish and bullhead mixed together to create a taste fitting for a king! Who here wants to go cultural?"

Not a second passed when Katilla, Marlie, and Sam raced up to the table and began to eat the Japanese feast.

"Playing off our love of the Japanese culture…darn Canadians, they're so crafty!" Katilla smiled as she shoveled the rice in her mouth.

"That was a dirty trick Chris!" Marlie exclaimed as she ate her seafood casserole.

"I should've known you were going to try something like this," Sam huffed as he scarfed down the food.

"Hey, it's what I get paid to do," Chris laughed.

_Confession Cam_

Derek – What can I say? When I haven't eaten anything in hours and I smell blueberry pie, it's all over for me.

Marlie – I see now why Chris was hired to host this show: the man is truly the spawn of the devil. He's pure evil!

Heather – I thought it was totally immature of the others to belittle Chris like that. They should be thanking him for even giving them the opportunity to be on this show and win some money. That's what I think, at least!

_END_

"Okay…that's it for now. After that little exchange, seven more campers have been eliminated from this competition: Derek, Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Katilla, Sam, and Marlie. I'll be back in a little bit…with even more tasty temptations for you remaining eleven campers! Brace yourselves because it's only going to get harder from here on in."

**Only eleven remain in the contest! Which camper will hold out for his or her team? Which camper will blow it big time? Which team will be winning the five-star dinner? Who's going home next? All these questions will be answered in the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! (Seriously this time). **


	8. Dinner is Served

Chapter Seven: Dinner is Served…So are the Marshmallows

Bridgette and Lena continued to chat with one another as the hours passed them by. Though it was hard for them to hold a conversation while their stomachs were growling as loud as they had ever heard them growl. Maddie closed her eyes and listened to Zachary play his guitar, letting the sound of music drown out the sound of hunger. Rayne was trying to show off some of the newest Chinese style fashions off to Jess in her catalogue while trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. Trent and Gwen, much like in the Awake-a-thon they participated in during the first season, lay on the ground with the top of their heads touching the other staring into the dusky sky, searching for consolations. Kenny, meanwhile, was having no trouble wrestling with hunger…mainly because Chef's breakfast had kept coming up on him.

"So, if you could pick a dream vacation to anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?" Lena eagerly asked her idol, Bridgette.

"Jamaica!" she immediately replied. "Those waves down there have got to be some of the best in the world. Not to mention that those beaches would be awesome to hang out on with my buds! You?"

"The Amazon!" Lena replied without hesitation. "I want to go on an Amazonian safari, searching for rare plants and animals that no one may know exist yet! Plus, that's an area in the world where the trees are is serious danger of being victims of deforestation!"

"Woah…you're a real environmentalist, huh?"

"I have to be…otherwise, my precious Peaches may not have a home in the near future…oh, I can't stand the thought of that!"

Bridgette nodded her head in agreement. She thought Lena's ideologies were a little unorthodox, but she understood where she was coming from. As Bridgette listened to Lena, she suddenly had a very uneasy feeling. She winced as she shuddered.

"What's the matter?" Lena asked.

"Nothing," Bridgette replied as she tried to make herself comfortable again. But again, the same uneasy feeling came over her and she shivered once again.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"It's nothing…but…did you ever get that feeling that you were being watched?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think someone's watching me," Bridgette replied as she shivered, seeming spooked.

"It's probably nothing," Lena assured her. "I mean, we've got cameras on us twenty-four-seven, so that's probably it. Not to mention that the lack of food might have something to do with it too."

"You're probably right," Bridgette said as she rested her head against the tree once more. Still, she wasn't so sure.

"So anyways," Rayne was saying to Jess, "this dress is truly a bold statement of the Chinese culture and how their senses of fashion have changed throughout time. Just look at these colors!"

"Oh my gosh, that's, like, SO beautiful, dude!" Jess exclaimed as she grabbed the dress and tried it on.

"OH WOW!" Rayne exclaimed. "Just look at it on you! It's SO gorgeous!"

"Is it really?" Jess excitedly asked, jumping up and down.

"Really, it is!" Rayne squealed.

Soon, both girls were squealing loudly.

"Ugh," Gwen sighed. "If I wanted to listen to this all day, I would've just asked Chris to bring back Katie and Sadie."

"I know, right?" Trent chuckled.

"So, how you feeling?" Gwen asked.

"I'm starving," Trent whined. "I don't know how much longer I can go on in this stupid contest."

"I know what you mean," Gwen whined as she rubbed her stomach. "Man, I'd kill for just a little something to eat right now."

"Please, don't talk to me about eating," Trent groaned.

"It's time to see which one of you campers is ready to EAT something yet," Chris called out, right on cue.

Chris sat another tray on the table in front of him and opened it. On it were nine sets of hot fudge sundaes.

"Oh dear God no," Trent drooled.

"That's right Trent," Chris teased. "On this plate, we have delicious hot fudge sundaes made with rich, frosty, vanilla ice cream with hot, thick, chocolate sauce. Lightly seasoned with some of the world's most highly ranked peanuts and covered with a thick, juicy, plump cherry. Any takers?"

"Trent! You have to fight it!" Gwen pleaded as she was being dragged by Trent towards Chris. "Please! Resist it! We can have all the hot fudge sundaes at the reward dinner later tonight! Fight it!"

But it was no use. Trent had dragged Gwen over to Chris effortlessly and began to shovel the ice cream into his mouth.

"Trent! How could you?" Gwen shrieked in disbelief. "You promised we'd see this contest to the end together!"

"I'm sorry Gwen," he replied with his mouth full of ice cream, "but when Chris described that cherry to me that was it! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Gwen sighed as she watched Trent devour his ice cream. Then, as if she was acting on instinct, she pounced on the ice cream too and began to eat it as well.

"Screw it!" she exclaimed as she threw the cherry into her mouth. "This is so totally worth it!"

"That's the spirit losers!" Chris laughed.

Both Trent and Gwen gave Chris a rude gesture with their hands as they continued to eat their ice cream.

Kenny glanced over to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw Trent and Gwen's mouths covered with a mix of fudge and ice cream and the food rolling around in their mouths, he cursed as he gagged and raced for the woods once again.

"Our next dish is a true delight for anyone who lives on this planet," Chris giggled as he looked upon the faces of terror. Chef brought a plate forward and presented the dish.

"It's ground beef, maggots!" Chef laughed. ", shaped into the form of hamburgers to be exact! Not to mention the french-fries and soda to wash it all down! Any takers?"

Zachary, who had been strumming on his guitar, and Maddie, who had been listening to him, didn't hear what Chef had said at first. But when they smelled the hamburgers, they immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to Chef to receive their food. They took great big bites out of the food, laughing with one another at how puffy their cheeks looked with all the food stuffed in them.

"OH COME ON!" A weak voice shouted over from the woods. Maddie and Zachary looked over to see Kenny staring at them in agony. His cheeks puffed up once more and he raced for the woods yet again.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not normal to throw up like that every other hour," Chris winced as he listened to Kenny regurgitate once more.

"Well, so far, this has been easy," Bridgette giggled. "Except for that ice cream, I haven't been really interested in any of those dishes."

"I know," Lena laughed. "I thought I was going to be gone with the ice cream, but your friends saved me."

"I know…but now I'm the only one left from my team. It's up to me to win it."

"Our next dish," Chris called out, "is one that not a lot of you may find appetizing, but others will!"

Chris set a large bowl on the table in front of him.

"In this bowl is some of the world's fines vegetables to make up one heck of a garden salad! Juicy tomatoes, crispy lettuce, carrots, and celery, Also, we have a wide variety of salad dressings to season it with. Anyone feeling like a rabbit?" he chuckled.

Lena's eyes went as wide as the bowl sitting in front of Chris. Bridgette's eyes went wide too.

"Okay, we can do this," Bridgette sighed. "All we have to do is find a way to block the image of salad out of our heads." With that, she closed her eyes, sat in Indian style, and began to meditate.

"Just focus on the long-term goal and we'll lick this Lena," she explained. When there was no response, Bridgette opened her eyes and saw that Lena had already run up to the table and started to fork the salad into her mouth. She sighed and quickly went back to meditating. The last thing she heard before she had completely blocked out the world around her was Kenny throwing up once more.

"Finally, our last offer for now," Chris laughed, :is one I don't think any of the four remaining contestants can handle. We're getting right down to it too! Only one member of the All-Star Beavers remains. Same with the Wild Turkeys! The Flying Squirrels have the slight advantage with two members remaining."

"Whoo-hoo!" Rayne and Jess squealed together.

"I bet we can resist anything Chris brings to us!" Rayne laughed.

"I know," Jess smiled. "That dude has no idea what I can do when it comes to resisting food."

Chris opened the tray in front of him and chuckled when he saw Rayne and Jess immediately lose their confidence and drool at the food sitting on the tray.

"That's right, ladies! It's chocolate! Every different kind of chocolate you can think of from all around the world: German, France, America! Caramel filling, marshmallow filling, peanut butter filling (relax, this peanut butter has been proven safe. No poisoning in this peanut butter), vanilla frosting…"

Chris didn't have to go any further as both Rayne and Jess pounced on the chocolate and began to wolf it down.

"Oh my gosh! This German chocolate takes me back a long ways to when I traveled Germany!" Rayne sighed as she let the sweet taste of chocolate move around her mouth.

"OH, that taste's so GOOD!" Jess sighed as she licked the chocolate off her fingers.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying this moment," Chris smiled. Then it disappeared into a wicked grin. "Because you two have just been eliminated!"

Immediately, both Rayne and Jess stopped eating and looked as though tey had been slapped in the face.

"That means that the Flying Squirrels have lost the challenge! That means they'll be attending the bonfire ceremony tonight and voting someone off!"

Rayne and Jess glanced over at each other. They then looked over at their teammates, who looked very upset with the two of them.

"Uh-oh," They murmured to each other.

Chef led everyone that had been eliminated that round back to the cafeteria. Rayne and Jess gloomily followed their teammates back to their cabin, not daring to look any of them in the eye.

_Confession Cam_

Rayne- (Looking worried) Okay, I know I messed up big time, but I'm not too worried. After all, I proved to be a valuable teammate the last challenge…didn't I?

Jess – (looking extremely uncomfortable) Oh gosh, I'm going to have to do some serious butt-kissing if I'm going to influence my fellow dudes and dudettes to keep me around.

_END_

"Okay, we're down to two campers!" Chris said. "We have Bridgette of the All-Star Beavers and Kenny of the Wild Turkeys! Congrats on making it this far into the contest! I'll be back in two hours with another offer I don't think either of you can refuse!"

Bridgette did not reply as she continued to meditate. Neither did Kenny, who still looked green in the face.

Two hours had passed and Chris returned with more temptations for both the remaining campers. Bridgette had completely tuned him out as she mediated and each time Chris described the foods he had brought in full detain, Kenny raced off to the woods to throw up. This happened for four more hours and neither Bridgette nor Kenny would eat the food.

"Okay! This is ridiculous!" Chris shouted in frustration! "I swear, you two are worse than someone suffering from anorexia!"

Bridgette did not reply as she mediated, but it was clear she was offended by what Chris had said. Kenny just groaned as he held his stomach.

"But this time, I have an offer I don't think Kenny can refuse!" Chris grinned.

As he said this, he held up what looked like a small pill.

"W-W-What's that?" Kenny weakly asked.

"It's medicine," Chris described. "This pill can cure you of your upset stomach. Once you eat this, you'll be cured and released from the wrath of Chef's breakfast within an hour. But remember, the instant you take it, you're out and the All-Star Beavers win reward again."

Kenny winced as he looked over at his teammates, who had gathered around to watch the final hours of the challenge come to an end.

"Go ahead, homie," Jason assured him. "You need it more than we need that dinner!"

"A-Are you sure?" Kenny whimpered.

"Yo, amigo! You proved yourself," Angelica smiled. "Plus, we're safe so it's not that big a deal!"

"Thank you," Kenny weakly said as he slowly walked over to Chris and swallowed the pill.

"AND THAT'S IT!" Chris shouted. "WE HAVE A WINNER! BRIDGETTE HAS WON IT FOR HER TEAM AGAIN! THE ALL-STAR BEAVERS WIN INVINCIBILITY AND REWARD!"

Bridgette's teammates raced over to Bridgette and lifted her onto their shoulders. Geoff leaned up towards Bridgette and kissed her passionately. He was a little taken back when Bridgette began to nibble on his lip.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm starving and desperately want something to eat now!"

"Don't worry, Bridgette!" Chris assured her. "Right now, a five-star dinner awaits all eight of you down in the cafeteria! Steaks! Lobster tails! Vegetarian dishes! Prime Rib! You name it, it's probably there!"

Again, the All-Star Beavers cheered as they carried Bridgette down to the cafeteria.

"Wild Turkeys, that was a heartbreaker. If Kenny hadn't taken the pill, Bridgette would have given in eventually and you would be dining fine tonight…speaking of which, where is Kenny?"

"I think he's throwing up again after listening to you describe that menu." Derek explained.

_Confession Cam_

Kenny – (Looking weak) So yeah, I'm feeling better now…but I learned an important lesson today: never EVER eat Chef's cooking again!

Bridgette – I felt bad that Kenny kept getting sick and I hope he starts to feel better soon. Maybe I'll sneak him some of the food from that dinner tonight if he's feeling better. He could use it after the day he's had.

_END_

Outside the Flying Squirrel's cabin, there was an awkward silence as Jess, David, Sam, Rayne, Carson, and a stuffed Russell sat around.

"Okay…so who are we going to vote off tonight?" Jess asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, we can't really blame one person solely for losing today," Sam replied. "We all are to blame."

"I disagree, my friends" Carson smoothly replied, seeming annoyed. "If you ask me, the three who deserve to leave the most tonight are David, Rayne, and Jess: David for acting like a complete idiot and eliminating himself in the process and these two ladies over here for unable to control their craving for chocolate."

"Oh yeah? What about that freak Russell?" David demanded. "He ate a freaking tree thirty minutes into the challenge!"

Russell burped loudly and a stick flew from his mouth. He grinned and chuckled sheepishly.

"Russell, my friend, is the muscle behind our team!" Carson protested. "You three are just plain idiots!"

"You take that back!" Rayne demanded.

"Make me," Carson smirked.

"Okay, I'll make you take it back!" David growled as he lunged towards Carson.

But before he could lay his hands on Carson, he found himself staring into an angry Russell's eyes. Russell growled greatly as David backed down in fear.

"Hey, why don't you two back off!" Jess snapped, getting into Russell's face. "You're acting like total jerks, you know that? This attitude of yours isn't helping us a bit!"

"You're right!" Carson snapped. "What's going to help is if we get rid of one of you three! Come on Russell!"

Carson went inside the men's side of the cabin with Russell following. Russell let out another burp, spitting up a bunch of leaves.

"Ugh, those two make me sick," Jess huffed. "I say we take one of them out!"

"I vote for Russell!" Rayne suggested.

"Me too!" David replied. "Let's see how tough Carson is without his big bodyguard around to protect him!"

"So it's agreed! We're voting off Russell!" Jess said as she, David, and Rayne put their hands together, cementing their alliance.

Sam, who had been reading his mange the entire time, glanced up at the three of them. He then looked over to the men's cabin where Carson and Russell had gone. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he snuck towards the men's cabin and eavesdropped on Carson and Russell.

"So, Russell, David's scared of us. We can use that to our advantage. That Rayne girl isn't completely useless to us yet either. What do you say the two of us vote off that Jess girl?" Carson asked Russell. Russell burped up some feathers and a nest as he nodded his head in agreement.

"So…it's between Jess and Russell, huh?" Sam said aloud to himself. The wheels in his head began to turn slowly. Suddenly, a light came on in his head and he raced off.

_Confession Cam_

Carson and Russell – (Russell speaks and Carson translates) That Jess girl is just annoying to me, he says. Quite frankly, I agree with him.

Jess – Those two bullies are, like, SO uncool! The way they ganged up on poor David like that…oh, I hope he doesn't get hurt on my account. But after tonight, we won't have to worry about that!

Sam – Okay, I just got this idea that's sure to bring me into the finals of this competition. If all goes as planned, then I am going to have complete control of this game!

_END_

Later that night, the Flying Squirrels were gathered around the Beaver Camp bonfire. Chris stood before them holding a tray with seven marshmallows.

"Okay Squirrel's, I have seven marshmallows on this tray," Chris began. "There are eight of you here! If you do the math correctly, one of you isn't going to get one. The one camper that doesn't get a marshmallow has lost this contest. He or she must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Beaver Camp! And you can't come back…EVAH!"

All eight winced at the last word again.

"The first three to get marshmallows are…Sam, Marlie, and Katilla!"

Sam, Marlie, and Katilla smiled as they claimed their treat.

"Rayne! You're safe tonight!" Chris called out.

Rayne smiled as she receiver her marshmallow.

"Carson! You're safe tonight!"

Carson grinned as he coolly collected his marshmallow.

"Campers, there are two marshmallows left!" Chris said seriously as he looked over at the three remaining campers. "You three were major reasons your team lost the challenge today!"

Jess, David, and Russell hung their heads in shame.

"Jess," Chris began. "You went a long ways in the challenge today, outlasting everyone else. But when it came down to it, you let your team down big time."

Jess nodded her head in agreement, embarrassed.

"David: Your extreme attitude and liking of girls is greatly admired by many. But performing that stunt today for a girl that's already taken when it was totally uncalled for…seriously, that hurts your reputation, dude."

David hung his head in defeat.

"Russell, you continue to impress us all! But eating an entire tree? Man, that is whacked! Seriously, that's messed up dude!"

Russell burped again, coughing up some more twigs and sawdust. He giggled lightly as everyone stared at him in disgust.

"Anyways, the next marshmallow goes to…"

All three remaining campers became extremely nervous, clenching their fists in anticipation.

"…David!"

David let out a great sigh of relief as he claimed his treat.

Jess and Russell glanced over at one another nervously as they awaited Chris to call out the final name of the evening.

"Campers…this is the final marshmallow," Chris announced as he held it up in the air for all to see.

Russell became so afraid that he crunched the seat next to him with his bear hands. Jess was visibly shaking.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Russell!"

Russell let out a Russian victory cheer as he caught his marshmallow and ate it.

"What?" Jess, David, and Rayne all exclaimed.

"Sorry Jess, you're out!" Chris said.

"No way! But how?" David questioned, seeming very shocked at this turn of events.

"Jess…no…" Rayne whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Dudes, it's okay," Jess replied, visibly upset. "You two are going to just have to win this contest for me, okay?"

"…okay…" David and Rayne whispered together as the three of them embraced in a group hug.

"Okay, mush time is over," Chris said. "Jess, it's time to walk the dock of shame."

As the boat of losers took off with Jess on board, wearing the dress Rayne had given her. She called out "Good luck, dudes! Go get them!"

Rayne and David waved goodbye to her and then hugged one another in comfort.

Carson and Russell just grinned as they watched Jess pull out of sight. They gave a high-five one another as they headed for their cabin. David and Rayne glared at Russell and Carson ahead of them as they dragged their feet back to the cabins.

Meanwhile, Sam, Marlie, and Katilla were still at the dock of shame, feeling guilty about what they had done. But they shook it off after a few minutes and high-fived one another.

_Confession Cam_

Sam – Sorry Jess. I really didn't mean for anyone to get hurt like that. But it was all part of the plan. You see, I formed an alliance with Marlie and Katilla. The way I figured it was this: Russell and Carson are only a two-man alliance. You, David, and Rayne had three people in your alliance. By voting with Russell and Carson tonight, we took you down to two. Now, it's the two of you against the two of them against…the three of us! We now have the numbers advantage on this team! With me as the leader of this alliance, I am now in full control of this game! (He looks around, seeming worried) God, I hope I don't go down as a TDI villain because of this.

_END_

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, the All-Star Beavers were enjoying their feast. Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, and Duncan were gathered around Bridgette, toasting her and applauding her efforts today. Outside the cafeteria, watching from a tree, someone else was celebrating Bridgette's victory.

"My dear, sweet Bridgette…so persistent in her effort to win this game…God, what a turn on! Only one with her caliber can possible live up to my standards." He lifted a glass into the air filled with an unknown substance. "Here's to your victory, my love. And here's to our future together."

**Just what is it that this stalker is planning on doing? Will the Flying Squirrel's be able to bounce back from this crushing defeat? Will Sam's plan to win this game work? How is Kenny doing since he has recovered from Chef's breakfast? What will the next challenge be? Find out next time on…TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **

**A/N: Sorry to the creator of Jess. But hey, someone had to go. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I welcome reviews of all kinds as well as suggestions! **


	9. Cold as Ice

Cold as Ice

All the campers were in the cafeteria early the next morning. Chef had finally prepared them something that looked and smelt edible: western-style scrambled eggs and ham along with some toast. They weren't the greatest tasting eggs in the world, but at least the campers could eat them. After yesterday, the producers had decided that the campers deserved a small treat.

"I don't know about all the rest of you all, but after last nights lobster tail dinner and shrimp salad, I can do the rest of this show standing on one foot," Leshawna sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"And that steak…juiciest, most tender steak I've ever eaten!" Geoff added.

"That Caesar Salad was so crunchy and fresh too!" Bridgette replied. "I've never had a meal like that in my entire life!"

As the All-Star Beavers discussed the meal they had last night, the campers from the other two teams glared over at the veteran TDI campers.

_Confession Cam_

Angelica – Okay, I have nothing but respect for those eight campers, but they just took first place in the last two challenges. If I have anything to say about it, they are NOT going to win today!

Sam – After last night's bonfire ceremony, I'm still feeling guilty about what I did to Jess. I hope I don't have to do something like that for a long time. To make sure, I have to make sure our team wins today challenge and beats those all-stars!

_END_

As the campers were eating, Chris walked into the cabin with the same sadistic smile on his face the campers had come to know as the sign of something evil to come.

"Good morning campers," Chris finally said. "Are you enjoying your breakfast today?"

"Oh Dios mio, what do you have planned now?" Angelica whined.

"Nothing with the breakfast…I'm just bringing up casual conversation," Chris innocently replied.

"I hope so…because I swear if you poisoned our food and give us a challenge to find a cure…well, I can't say what I'll do to you," Gwen hissed.

"Oh, you worry too much," Heather smiled. "Chris is just trying to be polite for once in his savage existence."

"Thank you Heather," Chris smiled. "But enough small talk: meet me outside in ten minutes after you've finished breakfast. I'll explain today's challenge to you."

_Confession Cam_

Gwen – If I've learned anything from being here last season, it's that Chris NEVER just mentions something and it being small talk. As for Heather…I STILL don't trust her.

Carson and Russell – (Russell speaks and Carson translates) Russell says that if the challenge is to find a cure for poison, then our team will win for sure. His stomach is so strong that it can digest poison with little to no trouble and have no side effects. I mean, you saw him eat that tree yesterday, right?

_END_

After breakfast, all the campers met outside where Chris was standing. He was holding what appeared to be a large ray gun.

"Okay campers, do you know what this is I'm holding?" Chris asked.

None of the campers responded.

"Okay…I'll give you a hint: this weapon is sure to give you the chills!"

Still, none of the campers responded.

"Okay, this is pathetic," Chris sighed. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Then, without warning, Chris pointed the weapon at Chef and fired. The campers could see a dark, liquid-like substance flying through the air. The substance hit Chen and the second it did, Chef fell to the ground, covered in layers of thick ice.

"Dude! That's a liquid nitrogen gun!" Derek exclaimed.

"That's right, Derek! Thank goodness someone here has some brains! This is a liquid-nitrogen gun! All of you are going to be using this in today's challenge: Freeze Tag!" Chris took a moment to chuckle at his own joke. When he saw no one else was laughing, he cleared his throat and continued to explain the challenge. "So basically, each of you is going to get one of these guns. You goal is to hit members of the opposing teams. Once you are hit, you'll be eliminated from this competition. You'll know that you've been eliminated because…heh heh…you'll be frozen solid. Therefore, you won't be able to argue with the officials on this one! The last team standing wins invincibility and reward! The team that finishes second will just receive invincibility. The team that gets eliminated first…will be sending someone packing!"

"Well…tat least this doesn't sound too complicated," Marlie chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I was wondering when someone was going to say that!" Chris laughed.

Marlie, ashamed that she didn't think before speaking, slapped her forehead.

"To make it more interesting, we're going to be hand-cuffing you campers together into smaller teams of two…in some cases, three. So if one of you gets frozen, you'll be forced to carry your partner or partners if you want to survive."

The campers all moaned at this. This was going to make the challenge much more difficult.

"Now, to decide the teams…" Chris said, with his hand on his chin as he observed the campers. "I'll start with the Wild Turkeys. Maddie, you'll be paired with…"

As soon as he had said this, all the members of the Wild Turkeys immediately flocked over to Maddie. Maddie was a little surprised by this.

_Confession Cam_

Jason – Yo, this'll be a perfect opportunity to spend some time with Maddie! That girl can get to know J-Dawg and learn what he's all about! And maybe…(he makes inappropriate gestures with his body followed by a hand gesture)

Zachary – If I had to choose anyone to be cuffed with for a day….it would definitely have to be Maddie. She's one cool cat and we both share the same interest in music. And her eyes…her perfect blue eyes…

Angelica – I'm not thrilled about having to be dragged around by another camper, but Maddie seems to be bearable. If I had to choose, I'd choose her. I just hope I'm not paired with that Jason guy.

Lena – Oh, I'd love to spend a day with Maddie. I don't know why, but there's something about her that makes me just want to be with her.

Kenny – I wonder if Maddie would be interested in pairing with me. I sure would like to be paired with her! Heck, maybe I can wow her with my Muy Thai Kickboxing skills to win today's challenge! (He does a kickboxing move and poses)

Derek – I'd love to be paired with Maddie…but I don't think she'd want to be paired with someone like me.

_END_

"…I think I'll pair Maddie with…Derek!" Chris finally decided.

"WHAT?" Jason demanded.

"Yeah…what?" Derek asked, seeming shocked.

Maddie just smiled as she walked over to Chris to be handcuffed. Derek slowly walked up to Chris, not daring to look up at Maddie as Chris cuffed the two of them together. They then slowly walked back to their team mainly because Derek was so shy about being stuck with one of the most popular girls in the contest. Maddie chuckled, but was unsure as to how they would manage in the challenge if Derek was going to be like this throughout the whole challenge.

"Next…just because this'll be awesome for ratings, I want to see Jason and Angelica spend the day together while trying to escape the liquid nitrogen!" Chris laughed.

Both Angelica and Jason scoffed as they stomped over to Chris to be cuffed together. Once Chris cuffed them together, they glared at each other as they marched back over to their team.

"Kenny, Zachary, and Lena will make up the last team for the Turkeys," Chris exclaimed as the cuffed the remaining three Turkey's together. All three glanced nervously at each other, unsure as to how this team would fare out.

"Next, the Flying Squirrels! Just because I'm afraid Russell will eat anyone else on his team, I'm going to pair Carson and Russell together for this one."

Russell and Carson grinned at one another as they allowed Chris to cuff them together.

"Next, because I think this team will be an interesting pair, Katilla and Marlie will be cuffed together." Katilla and Marlie looked at one another anxiously as they were cuffed together.

"That leaves Rayne, David, and Sam." David and Rayne smiled at one another as Chris cuffed them together. Sam, on the other hand, looked very nervous indeed. He glanced over at Katilla and Marlie as if he were begging for help, but Katilla was too busy studying the weapon in her hand, anxiously awaiting the opportunity to use it on some poor, unexpecting foe.

"That leaves us with the All-Star Beavers!" Chris grinned. "First, just because I'm not completely heartless, Bridgette and Geoff will be paired together!"

Bridgette and Geoff both smiled as they were cuffed together.

"Next, I think we'll pair up an old team from the first season: Duncan and Leshawna will be cuffed together once more!"

"Aw, you gotta be frontin' me!" Leshawna hissed as she glared over at Duncan. Duncan, who looked just as upset by this decision, winced when he felt Leshawna glare at him. Then the two were cuffed together.

"Also…because I think the ratings will sore if I do this…Heather will be teamed up with Gwen!"

"WHAT! Oh, you're kidding me!" Gwen shouted.

"Gwen…what a pleasant surprise," Heather smiled as she approached Gwen. "This will be a good time to catch up with one another."

"Don't…talk…to…me," Gwen hissed as she was cuffed to Heather.

"That leaves Trent and DJ," Chris concluded as he hooked DJ and Trent together. Trent looked over at his girlfriend with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Look at it this way," Trent smiled to Gwen, "this is a good chance for you and Heather to mend your past with one another."

"I…don't…want…to….mend the past…" Gwen gritted again. She was so upset, she was visibly shaking.

_Confession Cam_

Trent – Dude, if looks could kill…sheesh…

_END_

"Um…I'm not sure I want to participate in this kind of challenge," Marlie shivered as she glanced down at her liquid nitrogen squirt gun.

"Don't worry Marlie," Katilla happily responded as she twirled her gun around her finger. "As long as you're with me, then you've got nothing to worry about! I'm like a chameleon! I blend right in with my surroundings! They'll be walking right by us like, 'oh, there's nothing here that could possible threaten us,' and then we'll jump out and be like POW POW POW! YOU'RE FROZEN! Ha! This challenge is going to be awesome! Darn Canadians! I love them so!" she shouted as she posed and ran her fingers through her orange-striped black hair.

_Confession Cam_

Marlie – Okay, I know we're dealing with liquid nitrogen here, but suddenly, I feel safer knowing I'm with Katilla! I think we've got a good chance to win this thing today!

_END_

"Okay, so you ready for this?" Maddie asked Derek as she nervously grabbed her liquid nitrogen squirt gun.

Derek barely managed to whisper 'yes' as he picked up his weapon, not daring to look up at Maddie. Maddie could sense he was nervous and it wasn't because he was holding a gun with substance that measured -300 degrees Fahrenheit.

_Confession Cam_

Maddie – I sure hope Derek can pull it together for the challenge today…otherwise, we're in for a painful experience.

Derek – I know I have to focus on the challenge, but just being that close to Maddie…it's something I never though would happen in my life. Why would Chris torture me like this?

Chris – Okay, I have a bet with Chef: I'm betting him fifty dollars that Derek's going to embarrass himself in front of Maddie before the challenge is over. I hope he's ready to cough up…heh heh…that is, if he ever unthaws.

Chef – (His frozen body is in the booth and he mutters something that no one can understand)

_END_

"Okay campers…we're giving you all ten minutes to disperse yourselves into the woods and find a good hiding spot. When you hear the buzzer sound off, the challenge will officially be underway!" Chris announced as he pulled out a stopwatch. "And your time to hide begins…NOW!"

The campers raced off towards the woods with their partners as fast as they could, spreading out from one another.

**What will happen in the next challenge? Will Gwen and Heather be able to survive each other let alone the challenge? Will Derek be able to muster up the courage to work with Maddie? Will Katilla be able to lead her team to victory? Why is this chapter so short? All this and more in the next chapter of TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **


	10. Ice Ice Baby

Chapter Nine: Ice, Ice Baby

"Um, Katilla, you do know where we are, right?" Marlie asked, seeming very concerned.

"Of course I know!" Katilla replied, as excited as ever. "I've had to track my way through Canada to the United States once before. Darn Canadian soil, how I loved it! Anyways, you just stick with me: this is gonna be a piece of cake….a piece of Canadian cake! Darn Canadian cake, how I love it!"

Before Maddie had a chance to respond, Katilla shouted and bolted into action, dragging Maddie with her.

_Confession Cam_

Maddie – Was Katilla raised by wild wolves or something? She's almost worst than that one girl who was on last season!

_END_

Elsewhere, Jason was trying to talk to Angelica, who looked like she would rather be stuck with a rabid bear.

"So anyways," Jason proudly boasted, "I told that cracker 'Yo cracker! I'll pop a can in yo ass if ya even think about settin' yo sorry foot onto my turf!' and he said somethin' 'bout not understandin' my talkin' and that he really needed to use the bathroom. But ya know, I don't let outsiders onto my turf! Ain't no wave of other gangstas gonna put their foot onto my gang's turf!"

"Dude, you mean to tell me you wouldn't let a poor six-year old chico use your bathroom because you felt like he represented some threatening gang?" Angelica asked with a Dear-God-are-you-kidding-me tone.

"Yo! That little white boy wore the colors of my rival gang!"

"He was wearing a Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt!"

"So? That underwater cracker's yellow and our mortal enemy gang wears yellow. That kid and Spongebob represent what we hate!"

"Dear God, why did the government allow your parents to reproduce?" Angelica asked herself as she rubbed her temples, trying to numb the pain.

"Yo! Hit the turf!" Jason suddenly shouted, dragging Angelica to the ground.

Before Angelica could respond, the tree that she was standing in front of suddenly turned into solid ice.

"Oh snap!" Angelica whispered, still in minor shock.

Jason then motioned for Angelica to follow him as he crawled away from the direction the blast of liquid nitrogen came from. Not even questioning his thoughts, Angelica followed Jason without a word.

"Dang! Just missed them!" Trent sighed as he snapped his fingers.

"Dude, are you sure this is moral and all?" DJ asked, seeming concerned as he studied the weapon he was holding.

"Relax, big guy," Trent assured him. "I mean, at least we'll unthaw if we get frozen."

"I know…but, isn't this stuff supposed to be so cold that if we get hit with it and fall over…we'll break into a bunch of pieces?"

Trent's expression of tranquility suddenly became paralyzed with fear as DJ mentioned this. DJ was right: he had heard stories of people having their fingers frozen off when they dipped them into liquid nitrogen.

"Yeah…let's just keep moving…keep your eyes open for anyone or anything that could…"

Before he could finish this sentence, a blast of liquid nitrogen suddenly struck both him and DJ. They got half-way through their shrieks of shock before they were frozen solid.

"Oh yeah!" Katilla shouted as she raced up to Trent and DJ's frozen figures with Maddie panting heavily behind her. "You two are just the first two victims of the mighty Katilla! I am so going to win this challenge!"

Before she left, she pinned a sticker onto their bodies to indicate that she had gotten them. Then, laughing wildly, she raced off again with Maddie screaming for her to slow down.

Trent and DJ just merely glanced at each other. Then, they heard noises in the bushes. They whimpered inside as they saw a bunch of forest animals approaching them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Trent and DJ have been eliminated from this contest! The All-star beavers are down two players now!" Chris announced through the speakers.

"Oh crap!" Gwen whimpered, seeming worried for her boyfriend.

"Ooh, I hope they're all right," Heather spoke, seeming worried.

"They're frozen solid…of course they're not all right!" Gwen snapped.

"Oh…right," Heather replied, putting a finger to her chin. "Oh well, as long as we work together, we'll be all right, right buddy?"

"Don't…call…me…buddy," Gwen hissed as she shrugged Heather's hand off her shoulder.

"Okay…sheesh…touchy," heather whimpered.

_Confession Cam_

Heather – I don't know why Gwen won't try and reconcile with me. I know I did some horrible things in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. Why can't Gwen see past all that?"

_END_

Elsewhere, David, Rayne, and Sam were strolling through the woods, being sure to stay alert for any signs of attackers.

"Man, this is super scary," Rayne shuddered. "I mean, the idea of being frozen, unable to move for hours…it gives me the chills…literally."

"Just stay cool…I mean, calm," Sam lightly chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Man…this would seem so much better if Jess was still here," David sighed. "She knew how to keep us calm."

"I know…I miss her," Rayne whined.

David gave her a small hug to comfort her. Behind them, Sam stared at the ground, feeling bad. After all, he was the reason Jess was voted off.

_Confession Cam_

Sam – Okay, I tried telling myself that it all a game and to not let it get to me. But when I saw Rayne and David hurting the way they were, I just couldn't hold it together anymore. I had to tell them what happened.

_END_

"Uh…Rayne…David…" Sam whispered.

Sam's partners released each other when they heard Sam speak.

"I, uh, have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Rayne asked.

"Well…uh…promise you won't get mad…"

"Why?" David asked, seeming a little irritated with this last statement

"Um…uh…that is…eh…"

"What?" David and Rayne asked in union. Both of their arms were folded and they looked like they were getting a little impatient.

"Uh…I…uh…I voted for Jess last night."

A look of disbelief came across David's face and Rayne looked like she had been slapped across the face and was extremely hurt. When Sam saw their expressions, he crumbled under the pressure.

"Only because Carson threatened that he'd have Russell turn me into a human piñata if I didn't otherwise!" he blurted out.

Immediately, their expressions softened a little. Then, they became enraged.

"Ooh…how I hate those two!" Rayne blurted out, stomping the ground. She looked so mad, Sam could have sworn that he saw her orange eyes turn red.

"THAT…IS…IT!" David hissed through his shaking teeth. "The next chance we get, we're voting off Russell! Then, Carson'll be a helpless, little baby in our hands!"

"I'm in!" Rayne smirked. "I've helped an African tribe take down a bull elephant once…Russell's going to be cake compared to that!"

David and Rayne bumped fists in the middle. They then looked to Sam to join them in their plan.

Sam smiled weakly as he joined his fist with theirs.

Afterwards, David continued to lead the party in the challenge. Rayne followed, seeming determined more than ever to eliminate her arch nemesis. Sam followed, but he looked and felt rotten compared to them.

_Confession Cam_

Sam – If I knew what this game could do to me, I don't know if I would've signed up. I never intended to hurt anyone…not like this.

_END_

Elsewhere, Duncan and Leshawna were slowly walking through the woods, careful not to let their steps make too much noise. But they were having little success because they could not stop arguing over which way they should go next.

"It's this way, fool!" Leshawna huffed as she tried to pull Duncan towards her direction.

"And I say it's this way, big girl!" Duncan huffed.

"Oh no you didn't! You did NOT just insult my hips!"

"What if I did?"

"Then I'm gonna kick your little, skinny butt to Timbuktu!" Leshawna snapped as she picked Duncan up over his head.

Before Leshawna could toss him, Duncan exclaimed, "Quick Leshawna! Put me down! Someone see's me and they're aiming at me!"

"Say you're sorry first!" Leshawna demanded.

"Dude! I'm serious! They're taking aim!"

"Say it!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Now put me down!"

Leshawna dropped Duncan at her feet just in time as a blob of liquid nitrogen flew over her head.

"Dang!" Carson exclaimed. "You're too nice, Russell! You gave him a chance to blink!"

Russell grunted in disappointment as he recharged his gun.

Duncan and Leshawna came flying through the bushes with their guns pointed at Russell and Carson and fired as fast as they could. Carson and Russell immediately ducked for cover behind a rock to avoid the freezing substance.

"Don't give them a chance to breath!" Duncan exclaimed as he fired another round.

"I heard that!" Leshawna replied as she continued to fire.

Behind the rock, Russell and Carson looked a little worried.

"Russell, we're in quite a pickle here. I'm afraid you're going to have to…" he leaned in close to Russell and whispered something to him. Russell looked a little confused when Carson finished explaining his plan.

"Trust me," he grinned. "It'll work."

Russell looked reluctant to do it, but he agreed to do it.

Without warning, Russell jumped out from behind the rock. Much to the surprise of Duncan and Leshawna, he wasn't armed. They decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and fired at the overgrown Russian enforcer. What happened next was even more shocking than what Russell had done the day before. As the blobs of liquid nitrogen flew at Russell, Russell opened his mouth and proceeded to swallow each and every shot of liquid nitrogen that had been fired.

After a few shots had been fired and swallowed by Russell, Leshawna and Duncan stopped firing, dumbfounded by what the Russian had done.

"Tell me…he did not just eat that stuff," Leshawna stated, shocked.

"Dang…that's just not normal," Duncan added, equally shocked.

Before they could react, Carson jumped out from behind the rock and fired two shots towards the stunned all-stars, freezing them both in their tracks.

"Well played, my noble foes," Carson grinned. "But not good enough! Well done Russell!" There was no response. "Russell?"

Carson glimpsed at Russell, who looked pathetic as he pointed towards his frozen mouth. Russell tried to whimper about his mouth, but is appeared that his voice was frozen as well. .

"Don't complain Russell. What you did was for the greater good of the team. Now let's go!"

Carson led the way as Russell continued to mope silently about his condition.

_Confession Cam_

Carson – Hey, I felt bad Russell's mouth and voice was frozen, but it had to be done. On the bright side, it'll unthaw after some time.

_END_

"Okay…the All-star Beavers are really in trouble now!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Leshawna and Duncan have just been eliminated. Russell of the Flying Squirrel's…uh…has been half-way eliminated. The Wild Turkey's, on the other hand, are all still in this competition! Let's go Beavers! You've got some serious ground to make up!"

"Oh no," Bridgette whimpered as she heard this announcement, cuddling to Geoff. "We've got to do something fast or we're going to lose! What'll we do?

"I'm thinking, babe!" Geoff assured her. "I'm thinking!"

Bridgette and Geoff were thinking as hard as they could, trying to come up with a solution to their problem.

"I've got it!" Geoff exclaimed. "Liquid nitrogen's really cold, right?"

"Right."

"Well, it can't freeze us if…we're really hot!"

"Geoff! That's brilliant!" Bridgette exclaimed! "But how can we get hot enough to keep ourselves from freezing?"

Geoff and Bridgette exchanged looks. Then, without missing a beat, they started to heavily make-out (A/N: NO NOT SEX! GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU PERVES! IT'S PG-13!)

At that same time, Lena, Kenny, and Zachary walked up to Bridgette and Geoff in their heavy make-out session. The three glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't even want to know," Zachary sighed.

"Me-yeow!" Lena purred. "Where's Discovery Channel when you need them?"

"Now THAT'S extreme," Kenny swooned.

"Guys! Snap out of it!" Zachary barked. "We've got them where we want them! Fire!"

Lena and Kenny snapped out of it and on Zach's cue, fired at the couple making out. Surprisingly, the first two shots didn't freeze them completely. Rather, it just made Bridgette and Geoff extremely cold.

"Brr…" Geoff shivered. "K-K-Keep going, b-babe!"

"O-O-Okay," Bridgette shivered as she pressed her lips against Geoff's once more.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Zachary grunted. "Isn't this show supposed to be PG-13?"

Kenny, Lena, and Zachary continue to fire at Bridgette and Geoff. It took several minutes, but at long last, Bridgette and Geoff were frozen solid, their licks locked together.

"At least they're happy," Kenny chuckled.

"Right! Let's keep moving before they find out we're here!" Lena suggested.

But before they could move, three shots flew through the air and each hit their target: Zachary first, Lena second, and Kenny third.

"Oh yeah! Katilla racks up some more!" Katilla shrieked as she approached her latest victims, with an exhausted Marlie being dragged on the ground. Katilla posted three more stickers on her hits and once again raced through the forest.

"Katilla! Wait!" Marlie begged. "We're doing great! We're winning! Let's take a break! PLEASE!"

_Confession Cam_

Marlie – Katilla's one wild chick! I mean TOO wild! I'm almost frightened of her! She's lucky she and I are in Sam's alliance or I might seriously consider voting her off the next chance I got…oh, my feet are killing me.

Katilla – Oh, I am SO loving this! Going through the woods like a mighty hunter stalking her prey and BANG! Collect her prize trophies! Darn Chris, how I love him so!

_END_

"Okay campers, now the All-Star Beavers are down to just Heather and Gwen! The Wild Turkeys have lost Lena, Kenny, and Zachary. The Squirrel's are still going strong with just Russell being half-way eliminated. It's still anyone's game! Keep going!"

"Uh oh!" Maddie gasped. "We just lost our most reliable team. Heaven knows Jason and Angelica aren't going to get along long enough to survive. Got any ideas Derek?"

Maddie turned around to look at Derek, who was silently following Maddie while staring at the ground.

"Uh…no…" Derek quietly whispered, not daring to look up at her.

"Derek…you need to look at me," Maddie pleaded as she lowered her head to Derek's eye level. She grabbed his face and tilted it to look her right in the eyes.

Derek's face flushed when he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. He almost lost balance as he stared into them.

"Derek! Focus!" Maddie repeated, a little more stern than before. "If we're going to survive this, we need to focus on this challenge! I can't have you freaking out on me! Do you understand?"

"Uh…er…I mean…eh…"

_Confession Cam_

Maddie – This was serious. Derek was freaking out for some reason. I have no idea why, but I had to do something…fast

Derek – Her eyes…her beautiful eyes…having to stare into mine. She must be so disgusted with having to be with me.

_END_

"Derek, listen to me," Maddie continued. "You don't have to worry about winning this challenge as much as you are! If we lose, we lose. Tomorrow's another day! But you have to try and think of something that'll help us win."

"But…I…I never have any good ideas," Derek sighed.

"Yes you do!" Maddie reassured him. "I promise you, you do! Just have faith in yourself and you'll see just how clever you can be! I believe in you! Right now, you need to believe in yourself!"

Derek's face lit up like it never had before. Here was one of the popular girls in the world telling him that she believed in him. He was almost speechless. Then, a new burst of confidence shot through him that he never felt before.

"Okay…I've got an idea," Derek grinned. "Here's what we're going to do…"

**Will Derek's plan to win it for his team work? Or will Katilla's urge to blast all in her path prove to be too much for him? Will Marlie be able to keep up with Katilla? Will Gwen and Heather be able to put aside their differences long enough to save their team from the bonfire ceremony? Will poor Russell's mouth and voice unthaw fast enough to save himself from being eliminated by Sam, David, and Rayne? Will get mad at the author for the section about Bridgette and Geoff in a T=rated story? And finally, who's going home next time? Stay tuned for the next chapter of TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **


	11. Turn Up The Heat

Chapter Ten: Turn Up The Heat

David, Rayne, and Sam walked side by side keeping alert for any signs of members of opposing teams hunting them. David and Rayne looked more determined than ever to win the competition. Sam, however, didn't appear to be too interested in the game. It looked like he was having an inner-battle with his morals and beliefs.

He was suddenly snapped into attention when he heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes ahead of them. All three squirrels took aim with their guns and braced themselves for a battle. After a little more rusting, two figures emerged from the bushes that all three of them immediately recognized, much to their dismay.

"…Carson…" David muttered as he lowered his gun.

"…and Russell…" Rayne added, sounding disgusted.

"Well, well, well: if it isn't tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum," Carson laughed as he and Russell approached their three teammates. "Are you three managing to not pee your pants?"

"We're doing just fine," David assured. "But I see your overgrown bodyguard isn't doing as…hot."

Russell gave an evil glare as David made the joke at his expense. It was all he could do as his voice box and mouth were still frozen solid.

"It was a necessary sacrifice," Carson explained. "Besides, we've eliminated two members of the All-Star Beavers. How many have you two managed to pick off?"

David and Rayne lowered their heads in shame as they realized they hadn't eliminated anyone yet.

"Yeah…that's what I thought," Carson mocked. "You two are just a big waste of space on this team. Why we decided to keep you two around is beyond me."

"Oh just shut up already!" Rayne snapped. "You wouldn't have eliminated two other contestants if you weren't for your Russian-speaking freak show being teamed up with you!

"Guys!" Sam snapped, seeming irritated with all the arguing. "It doesn't matter who eliminated who! All that matters is that we win this thing. David, Rayne, I know you guys don't like Carson and Russell, but regardless of your personal feelings, you can't deny that they're doing well in this competition."

Carson had a smug look on his face as Sam commented him. Russell would have too, but his frozen mouth prevented him from showing any emotions he was feeling.

"Carson, Russell," Sam continued, turning his attention towards the two gloating, "you guys have to realize that Rayne and David are valuable members of this team too. They put as much effort to winning as you two do! Plus, there aren't as many other members of the other teams left, so it's harder for us to find someone from them."

All four campers Sam addressed stood in thought, reflecting on what Sam had just said to them. Sam smiled as he saw that his teammates had all stopped arguing amongst themselves.

_Confession Cam_

Sam - After all the bad I had done in recent days, I figured that it was time for me to do a little good.

_END_

"Sam, my man, you couldn't be more right," Carson replied.

"He is?" David asked, seeming confused that Carson was agreeing on terms with someone else for a change.

"Yeah, he is," he repeated.

Sam gave Carson a small smile.

Just then, Carson fired two shots from his gun. Each shot connected to their targets: Rayne and David. Rayne and David's frozen bodies and faces looked dumbfounded that Carson turned and fired on his own teammates. Sam looked equally as stunned.

"W-W-What did you do that for?" Sam demanded.

"With only a few campers remaining from the other two teams, we won't need their help," Carson said as he broke out in laughter. "Why between myself, Russell, and Katilla, those other teams don't stand a chance. These two would just be worthless keeping around. You were right all along, Sam."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sam snapped.

"You want to argue with me?" Carson asked.

Before Sam could respond, Carson snapped his fingers. Instantly, Russell stepped forward, grabbed Sam by the shirt collar, and lifted him into the air.

"Again, do you want to argue with me?" Carson repeated, looking up at a terror-stricken Sam.

"N-N-No," Sam whispered.

"Good boy," Carson coolly replied. Then, with Sam still dangling in the air, Carson walked over to him, reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out one of his mangas. He opened it and began studying it.

"The Fantastic Samurai," he read aloud. "Cute. But a big guy like you is too old for this crap."

Carson then proceeded to rip the manga to pieces. Sam could only watch as Carson destroyed one of his most prized possessions.

"Someone like you should be exercising and trying to pick up a real hot girl instead of reading and daydreaming about these impossible, unrealistically hot ones that are just cartoons. Seriously, you need to get a life." Carson laughed as he studied each page before tearing it up.

As Sam continued watched Carson shred it apart page by page, he felt something swelling up inside of him little by little.

Finally, after Carson was done with what used to be a manga, he ordered Russell to drop Sam. He did so, right into the ruins of his manga.

"Let this be a little warning to you," Carson sneered. "If you ever cross us again, it'll be you getting shredded instead of your comic book." Carson patted Sam's face and he and Russell began to walk away.

Sam looked down at his decimated manga; a small tear coming to his eyes. He then looked up to the two teammates that were frozen solid: David and Rayne each had a surprised expression on their faces. Another tear came to Sam's eyes. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. Ahead, he could hear Carson laughing at what it was he and Russell had done.

"We probably should've frozen him too, huh Russell? He's just as useless as those other two are."

Russell gave Carson thumbs up in agreement to Carson's comments.

Then, something inside Sam snapped. Almost as though something possessed him, Sam picked up his weapon and began firing frantically at Carson and Russell nonstop, yelling at the top of his lungs in full rage. That was the last thing Sam remembered before he blacked out.

Throughout the rest of the forest, the remaining campers that were still in the contest stopped in their tracks when they hears Sam screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, it sounds like a great battle is taking place! Let's check it out!" Katilla squealed excitedly as she raced towards the sound of the screaming, not bothering to ask for an exhausted Marlie's permission.

"Good night, listen to that scream!" Maddie shivered.

"Wow. It sounds like someone's getting an extreme torture treatment," Gwen said, her eyes wide open.

"Dang, some cracker's getting raped or something," Jason commented, earning a dirty glare from Angelica.

After a few minutes of blackness, Sam finally came to, heaving in exhaustion.

"Wha…What happened," he whispered as he looked around.

The landscape around him looked like a winter wonderland. All the trees and grass in the area were frozen solid in ice, making it look like that particular part of the camp grounds was made out of pure crystals. Even some of the animals had been frozen solid.

Ahead, Sam saw two figures that looked to be coated with extra layers of ice. He studied them further and realized what they were: Carson and Russell. Little by little, it all came back to him.

"HA!" Sam laughed. "That'll teach you to rip up my manga! That's right! I don't care if you ARE three times my size, you don't touch my manga!" He stopped briefly to give a victory pose. "I, Sam, have defeated the mighty Russell and Carson in a battle of wits, courage, and liquid nitrogen!" Suddenly, his smile faded. "I defeated my own teammates in a battle of liquid nitrogen…when we're supposed to be working together to take out the other teams…now we're down to just three on our team…and I can't help because I'm stuck to Rayne and David here……

…

…

…

…oopsie-daisy."

_Confession Cam_

Sam – (Looking a little ashamed of himself) Yeah…I didn't think that one through on long-term bases.

_END_

"In a shocking turn of events, the Flying Squirrels have lost four of their team members: David, Rayne, Russell, and Carson as they shot at each other out of pure hatred!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Man, I hope the cameras were there to capture that moment! Anyways, here is the latest update: The All-Star Beavers are down to Gwen and Heather; The Flying Squirrels are down to Katilla, Marlie, and Sam, who can't do much right now; and the Wild Turkeys are leading now with Angelica, Jason, Maddie, and Derek still in the competition! Keep it up, campers! This is far from over and we still have a lot of liquid nitrogen to go through!"

"What!" Marlie exclaimed as she raced to keep up with Katilla. "They shot themselves? UGH! When are they going to get over themselves?"

"Now is not the time to think about our losses," Katilla replied in a military tone. "Right now, we need to focus on the goal: VICTORY!" She made the victory sign with her two fingers.

"Okay, you're right," Marlie sighed. "But can't we take a small break first? I'm exhausted."

"No rest for the weary!" Katilla snapped and raced off once again, dragging a moaning Marlie behind her.

_Confession Cam_

Marlie – (Massaging her feet) I seriously believe that unless we end this contest soon, Katilla is going to end up killing me.

Katilla – When Sergeant Katilla demands that we keep moving, we keep moving! We will not rest until our mission is complete! (She breaks out giggling) UGH! I think I could get used to this drill sergeant routine!

_END_

Jason and Angelica were racing towards the scene where they had heard the screaming, their guns ready for anything.

"First chance we get, we pop a can in their rears!" Jason exclaimed.

"Oy, can't you just talk like yourself for a change, ese? Angelica sighed.

"This IS how I talk, sister!" Jason replied, stopping to make a gesture with his hands.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Angelica demanded, stomping her feet in frustration.

"What? You can't stop me from rolling how I roll, know what I mean, homie?"

"…I give up…let's just go," Angelica replied, massaging her temples.

"Shh!" Jason snapped, motioning for her to lay low. Not knowing what was going on, Angelica did as she was told. She made hand gestures towards Jason, asking him what was going on. Jason pointed to his eyes and motioned for Angelica to look where he was looking. She peeped her head up just a little and saw what caught Jason's attention: Sam was chiseling at his chains, trying to break free of Rayne and David.

"Sorry guys," he whispered, "but if I stay here with you, I'm gonna freeze. And I can't let that happen!"

Jason rose from the bushes slowly, taking aim with his gun and waited for the right opportunity to fire.

Sam stood up, trying carefully to move Rayne a little forward so he could finish breaking the chains that bonded him to his teammates. As he did so, he accidentally snapped off a piece of her frozen hair. Socked and scared, he frantically tried to place it back on, but to no avail.

"Oh, snap," he muttered. "I am so dead."

"You got that right cracker!" Jason shouted as he fired a shot that connected with Sam, freezing him in his place.

"Whoo! Yeah! J-Dawg's number one in da hood! Yeah!" Jason exclaimed as he did a victory dance.

_Confession Cam_

Jason – Yo! When I say that I'm gonna pop a white boy's rear, I mean it! You gangs that represent our arch nemesis had better take notice: J-Dawg's here and you're gonna get it like that white boy just did if you mess with my hood! (He makes a hand gesture)

Angelica – Yeah, he's annoying, but hey: I gotta give Jason credit where credit's due, no?

_END_

Angelica was going to criticize him, but decided to let him enjoy the moment instead. She found his dancing to be amusing….a little cute in fact.

Suddenly, two more shots fired through the air, one hitting both Angelica and Jason each. Angelica was frozen staring at Jason with interest in her eyes and Jason was frozen in the middle of his victory dance.

Katilla jumped out of the brushes with Marlie literally being dragged on the ground behind, not moving.

"Whoo-hoo! Add two more to my list, baby!" Katilla gleefully shouted. She pinned Angelica and Jason with a badge and took off once more, dragging an unconscious Marlie behind her.

Elsewhere, Gwen and Heather were still quietly walking together, not bothering to look at one another.

"…so," Heather finally said, breaking the silence, "how are things between you and Trent?"

"…fine…no thanks to you," Gwen replied coldly.

"oh, come on, you can't still be mad at me about that?"

"Oh, I'm WAY past mad at you," Gwen hissed. "In fact, I'm so mad, they need to invent a new word to describe how mad I am about that."

"Oh come on. That was so three months ago and it didn't mean anything! It was just strategy."

"That's was your explanation for everything! 'It's nothing personal, it's just strategy'. Well, when you kiss someone else's boyfriend, it IS personal!"

"And I admitted my fault for doing so," Heather tried to reason. "I've said I'm sorry, trying to earn your forgiveness for three days now. Tell me, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Heather pleaded.

"Don't bother trying…because I'll never forgive you!"

"Why not?" Heather demanded, seeming annoyed.

"Because you're a cold, manipulative witch!"

"I AM NOT!" Heather snapped.

Gwen was a little taken back by Heather's sudden outburst. Heather herself seemed a little taken back too.

"…sorry…" she muttered.

"No…you're right. I was wrong," Gwen replied, looking a little ashamed of herself.

Heather smiled a little when she heard Gwen say this.

Then, Gwen's frown vanished and turned into an evil glare: she pointed her gun and fired at Heather, freezing her in her place.

"NOW you're a cold, manipulative, witch!" Gwen chuckled.

Almost as it that were a cue, another shot of liquid nitrogen flew through the air and struck Gwen, freezing her in her tracks.

Once again, Katilla jumped to her frozen prey.

"What are the odds of that?!" Katilla laughed. "I just jumped a couple of feet and PRESTO! There's another one! Funny, huh Marlie? …Marlie?"

Katilla looked down at Marlie, who was still unconscious from before. Only now was Katilla noticing it.

"HEY! This is no time for a nap!" Katilla protested. "We've still got a challenge to win!"

Suddenly, Katilla heard a snapping noise from behind her. She aimed her gun in the direction of the noise, studying the environment around her. She raced towards the source of the noise…but not before pinning a badge on a frozen Gwen.

Finally, Katilla arrived in a clearing that the snapping noise had come from. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She heard the snapping sound again and as if on instinct, she fired a shot in the direction of the sound. She raced over to where she shot, but found nothing except a frozen raccoon.

"…where are you…" she whispered to herself as she continued to investigate the area.

"Looking for us?" a voice from behind asked.

Katilla turned around and saw Derek and Maddie standing there, both with smug looks on their faces.

"Ah…the last victims," Katilla chuckled. "I commend you on lasting this long, my noble foes! But it ends here!" She raised her gun up and fired at the last two remaining oppositions, hitting them right on.

"WHOO HOO! WE WON!" Katilla jumped for joy.

"Don't be too sure about that," Derek coolly replied.

Shocked, Katilla turned around and saw that Maddie and Derek were now standing behind her.

"I…I don't know how you did that, but you won't do it again!" Katilla shouted and fired yet again. Again, both shots hit their targets.

"You're persistent, but you're too slow," Derek mocked from behind yet again.

Katilla, now getting frustrated, fired multiple shots at Derek and Maddie. All looked like they hit their targets.

This happened for a couple minutes: Katilla would fire at her foes, but each time the shots hit their targets, Maddie and Derek somehow managed to magically appear behind Katilla.

"AUGH!" Katilla screamed! "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW IS IT YOU'RE STILL IN THE GAME! IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED BY NOW!"

"Then let's end it now!" a voice shouted from a set of bushes.

Suddenly, Katilla realized what had happened and that she had been tricked. But it was too late. A shot of liquid nitrogen fired from the bushes and struck Katilla.

Just then, Maddie and Derek emerged from the bushes, smiling and laughing.

"See Derek? I told you that you could do it!" Maddie happily smiled.

"Well…anyone could have done it if they could think of it," Derek meekly replied, his face turning red.

"Oh come on, don't be modest," Maddie chuckled, playfully punching Derek in the arm. "How many guys would have thought of making a recording of themselves on a projector and using it to their advantage? Most other guys would have just hunted until their feet were all covered in blisters!"

"Aw…I'm sure someone would have thought of it sooner or later," Derek simply replied.

"…You're too sweet," Maddie chuckled. Then, without a word, she kissed Derek on the cheek. Almost as though Derek had been shot with liquid nitrogen, he froze in his tracks.

"…ugh…what's going on?" a faint voice whispered.

Maddie looked over and saw a beaten and battered Marlie just coming to. She simply fired a shot to bring the contest to an end.

Back at camp, all the campers that were frozen were just unthawing. They wore blankets, had their feet soaking in hot water, and were hacking and sneezing up a storm. Everyone, that is, except for Maddie and Derek.

"THAT…WAS…AWESOME!" Chris shouted. "I've never seen so much drama and action in one day! Thank you all for giving the producers reason to give me a raise!"

"S-S-Shut up Chris!" Heather coughed.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Rayne whined. "Because of your stupid challenge, I lost some of my hair…ACHOO!"

Sam glanced at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Anyways, the Wild Turkeys have won the challenge today!" Chris announced. "That means you win invincibility and the reward for today: a full out treatment at our local spa!"

All the Wild Turkeys let out screams of joy.

"Squirrels, you finished second, so you'll just receive invincibility!"

The Wild Turkeys let out a half-hearted cheer.

"As for the All-Star Beavers, you came in last today. I'll see you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight. And please, take some medicine before you come: I don't want to get sick at your expense."

Later that night, the All-Star Beavers were gathered around the bonfire, still shivering from the days challenge. Chris was there with a plate of seven marshmallows.

"Okay all-stars, welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. Seriously, you all deserve to be here today: you all stunk!"

All the original campers hung their heads in shame.

"But one of you stunk more than the rest. We're about to find out who the biggest loser was tonight. When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive one will walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and can NEVER…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER….come back!"

The All-stars nervously glanced at one another as they awaited Chris to call out names.

"…Duncan! Leshawna! You're safe!"

Both sighed heavily as they went up to grab their marshmallows.

"Geoff! Bridgette!"

Again, they both sighed as they went up together to claim their treats, holding hands.

"DJ and Trent!"

Relief came across both DJ's face and Trent's. Trent for only a brief moment as he realized who the final two campers were:

"Gwen….Heather…THIS…is the final marshmallow."

Heather looked to be extremely nervous. Gwen, on the other hand, looked as calm and cool as ever.

"The final marshmallow goes toooooooooooooo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Heather!"

"WHAT!" Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Heather exclaimed together.

"Heather's safe!" Chris repeated. "Sorry Gwen. You're out."

"What? But…but…YOU MEAN YOU KEPT THIS COLD, MANIPULATIVE, EVIL, BACK-STABBING WITCH AROUND AND NOT ME?!"

"Sorry honey," Duncan explained. "She didn't do anything wrong. Technically, it was your grudge that lost us the challenge. I'm not about to risk it again."

"…Sorry, but I felt the same way," DJ explained, looking down.

"You're kidding me!" Trent shouted, looking visibly upset. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Trent…don't worry about it," Gwen sighed, approaching Trent with the biggest smile she could conjure.

"But…we just got back together…now we have to go our separate ways again!"

"Remember what you told me first season?" Gwen asked, putting her hand on is cheek. "It's not good-bye forever."

"…I know…but it still sucks…"

"Look…I went the distant the last time. Now, it's your turn to win this for the both of us. Only this time, I expect you to win it! Not come in second, but win. Okay?"

"…okay…you got it babe," Trent finally smiled. "It's a promise."

Gwen and Trent sealed the promise with a long, passionate kiss. Then, Gwen gathered up her belongings and boarded the boat of losers. She waved goodbye to everyone and they waved back until she was out of sight.

**Too obvious? Shocked? Well, get used to it because there's going to be plenty more from where that came from! Be sure to tune in next time for one of our most recognized challenges on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP! **

**Voting breakdown: **

**Gwen – Heather**

**Heather – Gwen**

**Leshawna – Heather**

**Bridgette – Gwen**

**Trent – Heather**

**Duncan – Gwen**

**DJ – Gwen**

**Geoff - Gwen**


	12. Return of the Talents

Return of the Talents!!!

Bridgette lay in her bed, tossing and turning as she tried desperately to get comfortable in her uncomfortable bunk bed.

"I come out here to this crappy campground to be tortured by that maniac Chris after going through this once. The least he could do is offer us suitable beds to sleep in at night," she grumbled as she tried to fall asleep.

Bridgette finally found a position she was comfortable in and closed her eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep. She breathed softly and steadily, trying to let the soft feeling in her pillow take her to dreamland. But as she lay still, she suddenly felt a very cold, uncomfortable feeling come over her. She opened her eyes, feeling creped out for some strange reason. She tried to shrug it off and rolled on her side to get comfortable once again. She found herself staring out the window.

She took a few minutes to admire the scenery of Beaver Lake at night under the clear, starry sky. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Suddenly, in an instant, someone popped up in front of the window and Bridgette found herself staring into someone's face: his eyes looked sick and his smile looked like it belonged to a complete psycho as the figure obsessively studied Bridgette, admiring her.

Bridgette screamed loudly and uncontrollably, falling out of her bed. When she hit the ground, she didn't miss a beat and backed into a corner of the room, still screaming at the top of her lungs. She couldn't get a good look at the person's face; she could only see that obsessive look in his eyes and smile as they followed her into the corner of the room.

Bridgette's screaming had woken up Leshawna and Heather from their sleep. Frantically, Leshawna searched the cabin for the light switch. When she found it, she found Bridgette huddled up in the corner still screaming. She was as white as a ghost, her eyes were wide with fear, and she was clinging onto her pillow so tight that she had squeezed some of the stuffing out of it.

"Calm down girl!" Leshawna said as she approached Bridgette, trying to calm her down. Heather came over to console her too.

After a few minutes, Bridgette had calmed down a little. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she still looked like a wreck.

"Bridgette, honey, what happened?" Heather asked, sounding very concerned for her teammate.

"S-S-Someone's outside my window…w-w-watching me s-s-sleep," Bridgette stuttered.

Leshawna went to the window and glanced outside.

"Honey…there's no one here," Leshawna called over.

"B-B-But I know I saw someone," Bridgette replied, on the verge of breaking out in tears.

"It's okay. Calm down," Heather said as she soothed her. "You probably just had a bad dream."

"N-N-No. I wasn't dreaming. I'm positive. I saw a pair of sick-looking eyes staring right at me. And that…that FREAK was following me wherever I went!"

"Girl, are you taking sleeping pills or something?" Leshawna asked, quirking an eyebrow. "They can cause hallucinations, you know."

"N-N-No," Bridgette assured her, tears streaming down her face.

Just then, the door burst open, which startled all three girls. Geoff, Duncan, Trent, and DJ came racing into the room. Duncan was carrying an axe.

"What happened? Cockroach?" Duncan asked.

"Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend huddled in the corner looking extremely scared. He raced over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Geoff! It was horrible…someone was staring at me outside the window!"

"Now Bridge…calm down. Everything's okay. You probably just had a bad dream."

"I'M TELLING YOU, IT WASN'T A DREAM!" she suddenly snapped. Everyone, including Bridgette, was a little taken back at her little outburst. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," she cried and buried her face into Geoff's shoulder. Geoff gently rubber his girlfriends back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Bridge…it's okay…" Geoff kept telling her, stroking her hair as he let his girlfriend cry on his shoulder while their teammates just watched.

The next morning at breakfast, the All-Star Beaver table looked terrible; especially Bridgette and Trent. Their eyes were blood-shot red and looked extremely heavy because they had spent a majority of the night crying: Trent over Gwen being voted off and Bridgette over what had happened last night. Even now, she still wasn't fully convinced that what she saw was all in her head.

The Flying Squirrel's looked a little uncomfortable having to share the table with certain people at their table; most notable Russell, Carson, David, and Rayne. Rayne looked the most upset of them all because she was forced to cut her hair and retreat it after having a piece of it break off yesterday at the challenge.

"I still can't believe those jerks snapped it off after they froze us," Rayne whispered to David and Sam as she glared at Russell and Carson, who returned the glare. Sam stared at the ground in a guilty matter.

_Confession Cam_

Sam – Yeah…I told Rayne that Carson and Russell broke off a piece of her hair after they froze all three of us and then ripped apart my manga when I was frozen. (He stares at the ground, ashamed of himself) God, why do I chicken out when it comes to the truth?

_END_

However, all was well with the Wild Turkeys: all teammates looked very relaxed and rested. Their trip to the spa yesterday had indeed worked wonders for everyone on the team.

"Mmm," Angelica moaned in pleasure. "That massage yesterday did the trick…Dios Mio, I feel like I can do the rest of this contest standing on my head!"

"Oh, I hear you," Lena replied as she picked up Peaches the beaver and cuddled him. "It was cool that they also agreed to give Peaches a bath and makeover. That wart on his tail…completely gone!"

"Those facials and manicures…to die for," Maddie squealed.

"And it's all thanks to Derek here," Zach chuckled as he patted the smaller teen on the back, causing him to blush.

Before anything else could be said, Chris entered the cafeteria.

"Okay campers, it's time to announce your next challenge!"

"Oh yay," Leshawna sarcastically replied. "What sick, twisted challenge do you have planned today, Chris?"

"Well, I had one that involved you guys wrestling wild animals from the woods and the last team to cry uncle would win, but we got some angry emails about the challenge from yesterday being too brutal and inhumane."

"We're JUST getting angry emails about that?" Leshawna asked as shequirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how blood-thirsty and violence-craving our viewing audience can be," Chris chuckled. "Anyways, the producers all decided to ease up on you today, but they still wanted to do something that would embarrass you to no end. So in the end, we decided to bring back a fan-favorite challenge: The Beaver Camp Talent Show!!"

Much to the surprise of Chris, all the campers cheered and applauded this idea.

"Finally!" Marlie exclaimed! "A day where we don't have to put our lives on the line!"

"Or get attacked by rabid, wild animals!" Trent added.

"Or go through extreme methods of torture to win a stupid prize." Duncan scoffed.

"Okay! I get the point! Jeez," Chris hissed. "Anyways, the rules are pretty much the same with one exception: since there are three different teams, there're going to be three campers from each team performing. Each camper will be judged by three judges on a ten point scale.. Instead of the camper with the highest points, the team with the highest number of combined points wins invincibility and reward…and it's a GOOD one!"

This caught everyone's attention as they gave all of their attention to Chris.

"The reward today will be…" Chris stayed quiet for a couple seconds to let the suspense build up. Then, once the campers looked like they couldn't wait any longer, he pulled seven tickets out of his pocket. "…free tickets to an AC/DC concert being held tonight!"

All the campers instantly became excited and pumped for the reward; but none more than Zach, who looked like he had just won a free trip to Hawaii.

_Confession Cam_

Zach – AC/DC?! They're, like, my heroes! They're my inspiration! They're the reason I ever wanted to play acoustic guitar in the first place! It'd be an honor to see them live! (He clenches his fists and gets a determined look in his eyes) This contest is mine!

_END_

"We HAVE to win this one guys," Zach exclaimed as he pounded his fists on the table, startling some of his teammates. "No second place this time: we HAVE to win!"

"Yo, chill chico," Angelica replied.

"No…we HAVE…to WIN…THIS one…" Zach replied, almost seeming possessed by something.

"Anyways, second place just received invincibility like usual," Chris continued. "The team with the lowest score sends someone home tonight."

"Well, this'll be an easy one for us to win," Heather proudly stated. "We already know who to send up there because we've had experience with this."

"AH, but that'd be too easy for you," Chris chuckled. "Therefore, I already chose who's going to be competing for the All-Star Beavers!"

"WHAT!" the original campers all shouted in union.

"That's right. Just to make this contest more fair for the newcomers, I've already selected who's going to be competing for the All-Star Beavers. No repeats…kills the ratings."

Trent and DJ looked devastated and Bridgette looked relieved. They weren't going to be competing this time.

"Leshawna and Duncan will be competing for the All-Star Beavers being the only two who didn't compete last time. And since Geoff never officially performed their talents, he's going to be competing tonight."

Leshawna looked extremely nervous when she heard that she was being forced to compete.

"As for our other two teams, you're free to choose whoever you wish to have compete. You have until 5 pm tonight to choose your competitors and practice for the show. Get to it!"

The campers raced out of the cafeteria and to their cabins, where they begun brainstorming for the talent show.

_Confession Cam_

Bridgette – I was actually relived I wasn't going to be competing this time. After last time, I'd rather not try again. Plus…(she shivers) I'm still a little shaken up over last night. I don't think I could concentrate.

Duncan – (Glaring at the camera) I don't do talent shows, okay. In juvenile hall, we have these things all the time…usually, the contestants get jumped after the show.

Zach - WE…ARE…GOING…TO…WIN…THIS…ONE!!!

_END_

The Flying Squirrel's were sitting in a circle, trying to come up with ideas for the show.

"I could perform my extreme biking stunts for the show," David suggested.

"Please, after what we saw of your 'talents' at the hunger strike challenge, I'd rather let a monkey write an English term paper for me," Carson grunted.

"Well, I don't hear YOU suggesting anything!" Rayne snapped.

"Oh? And you are?" Carson asked, quirking an eye.

"Let's hear yours first!" David demanded.

Russell barked Russian phrases at David, which caused him to lose all color in his face. Rayne, on the other hand, wasn't intimidated.

"We asked first, so you have to tell us first!" Rayne huffed.

Russell gritted his teeth at Rayne and immediately, all four of them began arguing with one another. Sam, Katilla, and Marlie glanced at one another with concerned looks on their faces.

_Confession Cam_

Sam – This was getting ugly. These guys weren't going to decide on anything because of their issues with one another. This time, I had to step in and stop it…for the sake of the team's morale.

_END_

"Guys! Stop it!" Sam barked, standing up.

Russell, Carson, David, and Rayne continued to argue, ignoring Sam.

"Guys…please, listen," Marlie begged.

Again, they ignored their pleas.

Then, without warning, Katilla stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs: "SILENCE!"

That caught everyone's attention and the arguing ceased.

"Thanks Katilla," Sam said, seeming a little shocked.

"No problem," Katilla chuckled.

"Okay…anyways, it's obvious you four aren't going to agree with one another about who should perform and who shouldn't. Anyways, I was thinking: to make it fair for us all, what say Marlie, Katilla, and myself take charge for this one."

"What do you mean?" Carson demanded, seeming irritated with this idea.

"I mean, your four demonstrate your challenges while the three of us watch and decide which of you should go on stage and represent our team. We're unbiased and have no issues with you guys…for the most part." Sam glared at Carson and Russell as he said this.

"…Sounds fair to me," Rayne smiled.

"I like it," David agreed.

"I suppose it makes the most sense," Carson sighed.

Russell just nodded his head and agreed in the Russian tongue.

Over to the Wild Turkey's, the campers were seated on the steps of their cabins with Lena standing in front of them. She was having Peaches the Beaver perform some tricks she had taught him as she played circus music in the background.

"Peaches, jump through the hula-hoop!" Lena ordered. As though acting on instinct, Peaches did as she was told with a flap of her tail and raced through the hoop at top speed. But when she landed, her balance was off and she collapsed.

"Oh Peaches, are you all right?" Lena asked as she raced over to check on her pet. When she saw that she was all right, she picked him up and began cuddling him.

"No, that's not good enough," Zach huffed. "We need something that'll take their breaths away. Something that'll WOW them."

"LK here's good at tricks too," Derek suggested as he held up LK the rat for all to see.

"No! No animals…especially filthy rats!" Zach barked.

"Yo, Zach. Chill." Angelica responded.

"WE…NEED…TO…WIN…THIS…ONE…" Zach replied, gritting his teeth.

Everyone, including Zach, was a little taken back at how he had just responded to everyone.

"…sorry….sorry," he mumbled to everyone. "It's just….I really, really, want to win this one. I'd give anything to see AC/DC live!"

"Yo, it's okay homie," Jason smiled. "I know the feeling: it's the same one I get whenever there're only a few tickets left for an 50 Cent concert and my homie's and me have to fight our rival gang in an all-out rumble for those tickets. REPRESENT!"

"Dude, Jason, please shut up," Angelica pleaded as she massaged her temples. "I was just starting to enjoy the aftereffects of the spa. Don't ruin it for me now, por favor?

"Maybe you could audition," Maddie suggested. "You're determined and everything. Plus, I've heard you play your guitar…you're really good."

"Really? You really think so?" Zach asked, blushing a little.

"I know you are," Maddie smiled.

Derek looked back and forth between Zach and Maddie and sensed some sparks flying between the two of them: the good kind of sparks. He began to feel a little uneasy.

_Confession Cam_

Derek – I thought Maddie was starting to like me…but now she's starting to show affection for Zach too? …well, I should've seen it coming. Between me and a musician fighting to earn Maddie's affection, I wouldn't stand a chance. Oh well, it was a nice thought anyways.

_END_

Leshawna was sitting on the dock of shame, thinking about what she was going to do for the talent show that night. She knew that eyes were going to be on her because she was the only one of the four performers for the All-Star Beavers that didn't have a plan for this kind of thing.

She had overheard Duncan saying that he was going to demonstrate some of his artistic skills for the talent show, though she had no idea what he meant. Heather was going to attempt her ballet skills once again and Geoff was going to attempt his skateboarding skills once again.

"At least they have plans," Leshawna sighed as she tried to think hard about what she was going to do.

_Confession Cam_

Leshawna – You'd think this sister would have a plan about this kind of thing, but to be honest, I'm stumped. For the first time in my life, I'm stumped.

_END_

Meanwhile, Sam, Katilla, and Marlie were sitting on the bleachers, watching their other teammates perform their talents for the show.

Rayne was up first. She had a human manikin in front of her that had a horrific haircut and she held a hair kit at her side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves as I, Rayne, am about to transform this monstrous bunch of hair on top of this ladies head into a true sight of beauty using the ancient methods of the hidden ancient tribes in Taiwan! Don't blink…cause you might miss it," she ended her speech with a sinister grin.

She then glared down at the manikin in front of her and began to vigorously attack the terrifying haircut. Her hands were moving so fast and swiftly that everyone got a little dizzy trying to keep up with her methods of cutting hair. Finally, after a few minutes, the manikin no longer had a horrible haircut, but instead a wondrous hairstyle that none of the other campers had ever seen before in their entire lives.

"Voila!" Rayne exclaimed with a sincere smile. The other campers, except for Carson, applauded Rayne.

"It's nice," Marlie said, "but what was it that you did exactly?"

"The secret hidden art of Taiwan…"

"I know what you did," Marlie interrupted, "but I couldn't follow your movements you were going so fast. Sorry, but I don't think it'll make the cur for Chris."

"I agree," Sam added. "It was WAY too fast."

Rayne nodded her head, seeming a little disappointed. She gathered her belongings and took a seat next to Katilla, who was studying the manikin intensely.

David was up next. He was riding his BMX with a giant smile on his face as he began to perform stunts and tricks with ease. He'd jump over small hills and do 360's and hand-stands on the handlebars. He even did a handstand while grinding on the railings of the cabin. Again, everyone but Carson applauded David's act. In fact, Russell was giving him a standing ovation he was so thrilled by his performance.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that David's bike-stunts are in. All agree?" Sam asked.

"Agreed!" Marlie replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Katilla replied, now holding Rayne's manikin as she studied it.

_Confession Cam_

Katilla – Okay, I have Russell down as part beaver in my notebook. I also think that Rayne may be part roadrunner. I mean, did you see how fast she did that haircut? I swear, the only thing missing was the 'beep beep' noise.

_END_

The Wild Turkeys were auditioning Angelica, who had a fast-paced hip-hop song from Kanye West playing on her boom-box as she danced vigorously to it. She shook her hips to the beat and eventually broke out into break dancing. Her teammates were cheering her on loudly and proudly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zach exclaimed as he gave Angelica a small hug. "You're in!"

"Gracias, hermano!" Angelica smiled.

"All right…who's next?" Maddie asked intriguingly.

Without saying a word, Kenny stepped up to the plate: He was carrying large wooden boards, concrete blocks, and even large blocks of ice. He set them up as fast as he could and got into position. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before taking off his glasses. He then took a muy thai kickboxing stance, closed his eyes and began to focus. Then, before anyone could blink, he performed a back-flip and with a swift kick, broke the wooden boards in half and landed perfectly. He then did a hand stance as he jumped over to the concrete blocks. Then, with a roundhouse kick, he kicked right through all of them in one blow. He then stares at the block of ice and jumping through the air, he dove towards it and shattered it into millions of pieces with a single head butt. Afterwards, he did a hand stand and flipped forward back onto his feet to end his audition.

Everyone else was speechless at first. Then, all his teammates burst out into wild applause.

"Perfect! With him, we can't lose!" Zach declared with a very confident look on his face.

_Confession Cam_

Kenny – Yeah, muy thai kickboxing is my all-time favorite hobby. (He demonstrates a little bit, punching the thin air. In doing so, he accidentally knocks one of the walls off the confession booth. He looks around sheepishly and quickly runs off).

_END_

"All right, so it's decided then: it's going to be Kenny's muy thai kickboxing, Angelica's dancing, and my song." Zach announced.

"WHAT!? That's bogus, dawg!" Jason declared as he pounded his fist on the steps of the cabin. "I didn't even get to audition!"

"Jason, my spa treatment, por favor?" Angelica replied, rubbing her temples.

"What are you going to sing?" Maddie asked, seeming very interested.

"Something from AC/DC, that's for sure," Zach replied. "If we're going to win this, we're going to do it how it ought to be done!"

"But which song?" Lena asked.

Zachary didn't answer her right away. He hadn't actually thought that far ahead. After a few minutes of thinking about it, he came up with an idea. He huddled everyone on his team around him and began strategizing.

Back with the Flying Squirrel's, Carson was arguing with Sam about letting his act make it into the talent show.

":Carson, I think the judges are going to want something more exciting than your 'talent' of persuasion."

"My friend, I assure you, my tactics of persuasion are second to none. When the judges see that, I guarantee you they will give me the perfect ten."

"Obviously not…because you haven't persuaded any of us to let you perform."

Almost as if he was acting on instinct, Carson snapped his fingers and Russell walked up to his side with a car axel. Without even being told what to do, Russell twisted the hunk of metal around effortlessly. Pretty soon, the metal was balled up and reduced to the size of a baseball.

"That, my friends, is my power of persuasion," Carson chuckled.

For a minute, the squirrels were speechless. Then, Sam exclaimed, "DUDE! PERFECT! RUSSELL'S IN!"

"What?" Carson confusingly asked.

"Russell's ability to bend metal like that! It's perfect! It's sure to help us win hands down!"

Russell and Carson didn't know what to make of Sam's decision, but just decided to go along it for the time being.

"Okay, so we need one more act," Sam said. "It's between myself, Marlie, and Katilla. Who want's to go first?"

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Katilla was standing in front of everyone with a guitar playing "School's Out" by Alice in Chains. Katilla was indeed very good playing the guitar (She could give Trent a run for his money).

"Katilla…that was amazing!" Marlie exclaimed, looking awe-struck.

"Well, I HAVE to be," Katilla explained as she glared over in Zach's direction. "I have a little disagreement to settle with that Alice in Chains bashing, AC/DC worshipping Turkey over there."

"Then it's settled. Representing the squirrel's tonight will be David, Katilla, and Russell," Marlie smiled as she wrote the names down on the piece of paper Chris had given to her.

**Coming up next chapter, the Talent Show will be under way. Who will win? Will the little rivalry between Zach and Katilla be settled? Can Leshawna think of something for the show? Plus, what of Bridgette and her beliefs that someone was staring at her in the middle of the night? Are they true or not? Finally, who will the three judges be? (NO, NOT SIMON, PAULA, AND RANDY) Tune in next chapter to find out! **

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little while. I've been sick, busy, and a lot of crap has happened. Don't think I've quit writing this story for a second! **

**Performers: **

**Turkeys: Zach, Angelica, and Kenny**

**Squirrel's: David, Katilla, and Russell**

**All-Star Beavers – Leshawna, Duncan, and Geoff**


	13. Talent Night Underway

Talent Night Underway

The campers arrived at the stage area later in the day for the talent contest. When they arrived, a magnificent sight stood before them: the stage was decorated with bright red curtains that sparkled and almost glowed. Lights were set up all around the stage, adding to the glowing effect of the stage. Christmas lights decorated the bottom of the stage and the front o the stage. Sitting right beneath the stage was a judges booth for the special guest judges to sit for a good view of the show. There was even a giant white-screen in the background to catch the performers and display their performance to the viewers in high-definition.

The campers who weren't performing sat in their retrospective places in the audience while those that were performing went backstage to prepare themselves for the contest.

Angelica was stretching as she loosened up for her dance routine; Kenny practiced some of his muy thai techniques; Duncan was sharpening his pocket knife for the competition; Geoff was oiling his skateboard next to David, who was oiling his bike; Russell was lifting weights; Katilla and Zach were tuning their guitars, with Katilla glaring at Zachary the whole time' Leshawna, who looked quite nervous, was brushing off a golden dress that she was sporting that sparkled and went down just above her knees.

_Confession Cam_

Katilla – Yes! This is it: Alice in Chains shall finally crush the opposition that is the AC/DC worshipping loser!

Zach – (Looking very focused and determined) I…am NOT…going to lose this one…not tonight!

Leshawna – (Looking nervous) Hoo…I sure hope I know what I'm doing. If not, I'm really going to let my sisters back home down!

_END_

When everything was all set, the lights went out and a small light show began to play along with a musical number that was written especially for the show. During the light show, a voice echoed out throughout the campgrounds:

"Ladies and gentlemen: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND TALENT NIGHT II: THE COMPETITION OF BEAVER CAMPERS!"

The campers in the audience applauded in approval of the special effects.

"INTRODUCING FIRST, OUR GUEST JUDGES FOR THE CONTEST! COMING OUT FIRST: HE IS KNOWN FOR LIKING THE SMELLS HE CAN PRODUCE FROM HIS OWN BODY. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER O OF SEASON ONE…OWEN!"

On cue, the same large lovable oaf that had won total Drama Island Season One raced onto the stage with the same, goofy smile that he was known to always wear on his face.

"WHOO-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME! I'M A JUDGE BABY! MAN, THIS IS JUST…SO…uh…"

"Awesome?" everyone asked in union with one another.

"YES! AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" Owen replied as loudly as he could. He then raced over to his seat at the judges table.

"OUR SECOND JUDGE IS ALSO A FORMER CAMPER OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SEASON ONE: SHE ISN'T KNOWN FOR HER BRAINS, BUT IS KNOWN FOR HAVING A KILLER BODY. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU…LINDSAY!"

As Lindsay strutted on the stage, she was greeted by a series of cat-calls and loud cheers from all the guys who were in the audience save for Trent and DJ. Everyone else just applauded for her.

"Like, wow! I'm so excited to be here!" Lindsay smiled. "Where's Chip? I haven't seen him in so long! Is Taylor here?"

"Uh…no, TYLER is not here….and it's Chris," the voice from the loudspeakers replied.

"Wait…is that voice Chris?" Sam asked.

"Oh crap…ANYWAYS, MOVING ON TO THE FINAL JUDGE: HE DIDN'T MAKE IT VERY FAR IN THE FIRST SEASON, BUT HE'S STILL A FAN FAVORTIE AMONG OUR VIEWERS AND A TRUE ANNOYANCE TO OUR FIRST SEASON CAMPERS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: NOAH!"

Noah walked onto the stage very unenthusiastically as he was greeted by the chirping of the crickets in the background.

"Nice to see all you zealous acting people too," Noah said sarcastically. "Can we get this over with already? I've braced myself for the torture and I want to get this over with before it wears off."

"AND FINALLY…HERE'S OUR HOST: THE HANDSOME, TALENTED, SMART, GENEROUS, POPULAR, WELL-GROOMED, HYGIENE-DISCIPLINED, BELOVED REALITY TELEVISION HOST….CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS McCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

A puff of smoke appeared on the stage as Chris made a dramatic entrance onto the stage: he was being carried on an alter by four interns with flames shooting out the sides of each corner of the alter and a small firework display going on behind the stage. Chris did a summersault and landed in the center of the stage, sporting a very fine tuxedo.

"THANK YOU!" Chris said aloud, but his voice came through the loudspeakers in the same tone and pitch of the "announcer". Not wanting anyone to get suspicious, he quickly pushed a button on his wireless microphone to kill the voice generator. "Anyways, welcome to Total Drama Island's second ever talent show! Here's how it works: one by one, the campers from each team will perform. Then, our special judges will grade the performances on a five-point scale with five being the highest score you can get. Afterwards, we'll add up the total of the scores of each team. The team with the highest score will win the AC/DC tickets and invincibility. The team with the second highest score just gets invincibility. The team with the lowest score sends someone packing."

"Heh…for once, I decide the fate of the campers and there's no pressure on me….nice," Noah chuckled as he leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"Oh, I should also mention one other thing: if the judges feel your performance deserves a zero, you can get a grand total of zero. So make sure you don't suck." Chris chuckled.

"Even better," Noah laughed menacingly.

"Oh, I hope I like all the acts. I'd hate to be like Heather and be mean to people," Lindsay smiled despite Heather shouting things to her in the audience.

"Oh, I'm ready for this!" Owen shouted in excitement. "Let's get this bad boy started!"

"Okay then! Our first performer, representing the Flying Squirrel's, is the unpredictable Russian Enforcer Russell!" (**A/N: Sorry titanwolf, but for this chapter to work out, I have to make your character go first)**

The curtains opened on the stage to reveal Russell standing there surrounded by numerous axels of different shapes and sizes. Carson walked up onto the stage and stood in a corner so that he was out of view.

"Wait, I thought these were supposed to be individual performances," Noah scoffed.

"Carson's just up there to translate for Russell," Chris explained. "Nothing more."

Russell walked up to the first axel sitting to the right of the stage. Effortlessly, he picked it up and began to twist it around. After a couple of seconds, he held the new shape of the axel high for everyone to see and said something in Russian.

"Puppy Dog," Carson translated.

With a smile, Russell sat the metal puppy dog in front of Lindsay.

"Aww, how cute!" Lindsay squealed. Noah just rolled his eyes.

Russell picked up a larger axel and like the first one, twisted it around with little to no trouble. Again, he held the new shape for all to see and explained what it was in his native tongue.

"A wizard's hat," Carson explained.

Again with a smile, Russell approached the judges. Owen squealed as Russell sat the hat on top of his head. But the instant Russell left, Owen collapsed under the weight of the large hat.

Russell then picked up the last axel, which was much larger than the last two combined. But Russell easily twisted it around once again as though it was nothing. After a couple minutes, he held it up his piece of art for all to see and explained it in Russian.

"Macbeth hallucinating the dagger before murdering his king in the second act of Macbeth," Carson explained.

Russell sat this one in the center of the stage. Then, after be took a bow, he walked off the stage.

"Nice one Russell!" Chris grinned as he studied the figure of Macbeth sitting on the stage. "Let's hear from our judges!"

Owen had finally gotten the heavy hat off his head and was not sitting up straight. He had to think for a minute before speaking.

"Russell, in my professional opinion, I have to say this: THAT…WAS…AWESOME! FIVE STARS BABY!"

The Squirrel's cheered loudly at this decision.

"Rupert, I LOVE the puppy dog," Lindsay cooed. "But it's not sitting when I tell it to. Next time, make your puppy dogs more obedient. Overall, I have to give you four stars."

Carson slapped his forehead.

_Confession Cam_

Carson – Talk about not being the sharpest knife in the drawer.

_END_

"Dude, I think I've seen better performances at strong-men competitions," Noah replied, seeming bored. "Two stars."

Russell growled evilly at Noah. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Two and a half."

Russell's growled vanished completely and turned into a wide smile. He walked off the stage, very proud of what he had accomplished.

"All right then! Russell has achieved an overall score of 11.5 stars for his team," Chris announced as he strutted back onto the stage. "Up next, representing the Wild Turkey's is our hip-hop dancer performing to one of her many hip-hop songs: ANGELICA!"

The lights went out the campers burst into applause. A spotlight shone center stage where Angelica was standing with her hands on her hips and her back towards the audience. Soon, a very fast dance version of Kanye West's "Stronger" burst out through the speakers and Angelica began to go to work, showing off her moves to the judges and the audience. (**A/N: I hope you like the song selection I chose for you OneBlackRoes)**

She moved her feet and body in rhythm to the beat with her eyes shut as tight as possible, really getting in the mood. Whenever the Stronger chorus came up, Angelica would began break dancing, swinging her feet in the air and somersaulting whenever she had the chance to.

Angelica returned to normal hip-hop dancing whenever the chorus came to an end, sweat trickling down her face. She ignored the burning sensation in her eyes and focused on her performance.

Finally, the final verse and chorus of the song came up. When it did, the lights went out and an amazing light show began to be displayed on stage in rhythm and beat to the song. Angelica didn't miss a beat. When the last note was played in the song, the light show ceased and Angelica held her final pose. She was smiling from ear to ear as the crowd burst into applause.

"Wicked dance, Angelica!" Chris shouted over the applause of the crowd. "Let's see what our judges think of the performance! Judges?!"

Chris motioned to the judges table to see that the judges weren't there.

"Uh…where'd they go?" Chris asked, seeming confused. Chris looked down at the front of the stage and found that all three judges had gotten so excited from Angelica's performance that they had joined in on the dancing. Owen, Lindsay, and Noah looked rather embarrassed when they saw everyone looking at them.

_Confession Cam_

Leshawna – Ho, I don't blame them for dancing! Man, that girl knows her moves!

Jason – Man, did you see Lindsay pop. lock, and drop it? Dang, I think J-Dawg's pants shrunk! (He makes a hand gesture)

Sam – (Hiding a bloody nose) Lindsay….dancing….wow…

Owen – I couldn't help myself. When the music started playing and Angelica started dancing, it just too awesome to just sit there and watch! I HAD to dance! It was that awesome! WHOO-HOO!! (He suddenly stops talking and looks around the confession cam suspiciously) Um…am I allowed to be using this?

_END_

"FIVE STARS BABY!" Owen shouted.

"Definitely five stars for Angela!" Lindsay stated.

"I liked it, but the light show was a little overkill. Four stars," Noah grinned.

"SWEET!" Angelica blurted out as she ran off the stage filled with excitement.

"So Angelica's awesome dancing scores a total of fourteen out of fifteen! Nice job sister!" Chris announced. "Next up is our very own delinquent, DUNCAN!"

Chris walked off the stage and Duncan walked on with his pocketknife in hand and a piece of wood under his arm.

He sat down on the stage and opened his knife. With a sneer on his face, he began to carve away at the piece of wood without saying a word. All remained silent while he carved for a total of ten minutes. Finally, when he was done, he showed off the skull he had made to the audience. It had his trademark signature on it: D&C 4-Ever.

"Boring, but romantic and to the point," Chris announced as he walked onto the stage. "Judges?"

"It's nice, but the presentation was kind of boring for me," Owen admitted. "Sorry dude, but I can only give you three stars."

"That was so romantic," Lindsay swooned. "I give it five stars!"

"Snoresville," Noah scoffed. "Two stars".

Duncan just sniffed and said "Whatever," as he walked off the stage.

_Confession Cam_

Duncan – I don't do talent shows. I only do what I feel like doing. If Chris thinks he can make a fool out of me, he's got a different thing coming. (He folds his arms and his scowl turns into a smile) I hope Courtney was watching.

_END_

"Okay, so at the end of the first round, the Wild Turkeys hold the lead with fourteen stars! The Flying Squirrel's are in second with eleven and a half. The All-Star Beavers are last with ten stars. Now it's time for round two! We're going to switch this up a little bit: out next for the Wild Turkeys is our Muy Thai extremist…KENNY!"

The crowd applauded as Kenny made his way onto the stage with a Japanese-like music playing in the background. Kenny slyly removed his fedora and glasses and as the music began to pick up pace, he raced around to certain areas o the stage, where a board, blocks of cement, and a block of ice were set up.

He came up to the first piece of wood and with a Muy Thai kick, Kenny broke it into two even pieces. He then jumped over to the blocks of cement and elbowed through them with an intense glare. Again, he had no trouble breaking them. Finally, he performed a round-house kick as he made his way over to the ice. In midair, he braced himself to head butt through the ice. He brought his head down on it as fast and as hard as possible. But when his head collided with it, nothing happened and Kenny bounced back, his body vibrating intensely. The campers all winced in pain when this happened. Kenny lay on the floor, motionless. The block of ice lay there, unscratched.

"Ooh, hate to see that happen," Chris chuckled. "While Kenny tries to recover, let's hear from our judges."

"Uh, shouldn't someone help him first," Owen suggested.

Chef was already on the case as he came onto stage, dressed in a nurses outfit….a woman nurse's outfit.

"How many fingers am I holding up, crazy-boy?" Chef demanded as he held up two fingers.

"Auntie Em? Is that you?" Kenny asked, still in a daze.

"Yup. He's sick all right. I'll take him to the medical tent."

Chef literally threw Kenny up onto his shoulders gut first and carried him off the stage.

"Toto? Where's Toto, Auntie Em? I want Toto!" Kenny whispered with a goofy smile on his face.

"There. Are you happy now? Let's judge this already, I'm getting tired." Chris demanded.

"Three stars," Owen sighed. "He was doing so well too."

"I was going to give Kyle three stars, but I think I'll give him half a star out of sympathy for the poor guy, so three and a half." Lindsay winced.

"Two stars because that ending made me laugh," Noah chuckled.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt the Wild Turkey's a bit. Kenny only gets eight and a half stars for is team."

Backstage, Angelica looked concerned for her teammate, but Zach was fuming.

"That idiot! He could have cost us first place!" Zach barked.

"Oh, real sensitive hombre," Angelica scoffed.

Zach gave a long sigh to calm himself down. "Sorry…it's just that…"

"I know," Angelica rolled her eyes. "You really want to see AC/DC live. Just don't get carried away."

"On with the show!" Chris announced. "Next, just to save time, we're going to have our next two performers going at the same time because they're pretty much doing the same thing. Let's hear it for our extreme skateboarder and our extreme biker…GEOFF AND DAVID!"

Both Geoff and David walked onto the stage from opposite ends with smiles on their faces. Geoff had his skateboard under his arm and David was rolling his bike onto the stage. They met each center stage.

"Best of luck man," Geoff smiled as he offered David a fist-bump.

David smiled and returned it.

Geoff looked out in the audience and noticed Bridgette sitting there with a glowing smile on her face as her boyfriend looked at her. Geoff winked at her and waved, in which Bridgette returned it with a kiss. David waved at Bridgette too, but Bridgette didn't seem to notice this.

_Confession Cam_

David – Okay, I know Bridgette has a boyfriend and all, but you know the old saying: Just because you aren't hungry, doesn't mean you can't look at the menu.

_END_

Some extreme music began to play through the speakers and David and Geoff were off. Geoff jumped onto his skateboard and raced for the nearest slope he could find. David raced off in the opposite direction, looking for the same thing.

Geoff was the first to do a trick. When he gained some air, he performed a heel-flip with the skateboard and landed it perfectly. David was right behind him though with a 360 degree spin, landing it perfectly. Geoff paid no heed to this and continued on to the next jump and did an air walk. David returned it with a handlebar twist. This was the way it was for the next five minutes: Geoff and David were at each others throats trying to outdo the other.

Geoff then decided he was going to perform his most radical stunt ever as he picked up as much speed as possible. He raced for the nearest slope when he felt ready and jumped it. When he was in the air, he picked up his skateboard from underneath him and began playing it like an air guitar as he flew in the air. But as he was up there, he felt a bright light shine into his eyes from somewhere in the audience, temporarily blinding him. Geoff winced and rubbed his eyes, losing his concentration. Suddenly, he felt a sudden burst of pain shoot through his body as he hit the stage floor hard. Geoff cried out in pain and began to favor his right leg.

David had meanwhile landed perfectly after performing a helicopter spin and braked when he saw Geoff crying out in pain. He hopped off his bike and checked on him. Bridgette wasted no time racing to the stage to check on her boyfriend, her face as pale as a sheet. Soon, Chris was there checking on him too with Chef, who was still in his nurses outfit.

"If he got another splinter, I'm gonna puke," Noah scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's more serious than that," Chris announced. "I think he may have sprained his foot."

"Oh God no," Bridgette cried as tears began to pour down her face.

"Don't worry, surfer girl," Chef replied. "He's gonna be fine. I'll take him to the medical tent with the other boy that's gone off to the land of Oz and take care of him."

Chef picked up Geoff by both his legs and carried him off to join Kenny in the medical tent, with Geoff screaming in pain as Chef swung him back and forth unintentionally.

Bridgette wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked off the stage. David was more than willing to give her assistance, but not for the reasons one might think.

"Well, I think that one's over," Chris said. "So let's go to the judges for the final scores: Owen?"

"I just hope Geoff's going to be all right. Overall, I think his performance deserves a total of four stars. Same for David," Owen replied.

"Oh poor Jim. I'm going to give him sympathy points too: three and a half. Plus, I'll give David the same." Lindsay added.

"The only difference is that David landed his last jump while Geoff didn't. So I'm going to give Geoff three stars and David three and a half for that reason alone. Honestly, I thought they were pretty much even," Noah admitted with a sympathetic smile.

"All right then, let's add up the scores from this around and the last: The Wild Turkeys manage to hold onto their lead, but barely with 22.5 stars. The Flying Squirrel's have caught up with 21.5 stars and the All-Star Beavers barely behind with 20.5 stars. It's anyone's contest! Now, it's up to our last performers, our musicians of the evening, to bring the contest home for their teams! **Who will win? Leshawna, Zach, or Katilla? Who's going to the AC/DC concert? Who's going home? Find out when we return next time on TOTAL…DRAMA….ISLAND….BEAVER CAMP!!!" **

Elsewhere in the woods, a figure was sitting in the trees near the stage. He closed a pocket mirror he had with him and put it back into his pocket.

"That's just a warning for things to come your way Geoff," the figure sneered. "I will take you out of the picture and Bridgette WILL be mine."


	14. Grand Finale

The Grand Finale?

"Okay campers, this is it: the final round of this season's talent contest!" Chris announced. "The score's are VERY close and it's still anyone contest!"

Backstage, Zach took a deep breath. Winning this contest was more than just winning invincibility: it was winning tickets to see his favorite band of all time: AC/DC. Normally, Zach would stay cool in situations like this, but for some reason, he was having trouble doing so tonight. To make matters worse for him, he was going to be the final performance of the evening.

"Out first, for the Flying Squirrel's, put your hands together for KATILLA!"

Katilla came onto the stage wearing a rocker's outfit, carrying a guitar, and holding her Alice in Chains guitar pick tightly in her hand. She waved wildly at the audience before she started strumming on the guitar and began to sing her favorite song of all time:

"_SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL'SSSSSSSS OUT…FOR…SUMMER!!!!" _Katilla shouted into the microphone, her fingers still strumming along her guitar and smiling the whole time.

Her teammates let out wild cheers for Katilla as she continued to sing her tribute to her favorite singer of all time. The loudest of these cheers came from Sam and Marlie, who were standing on their feet in appreciation for their friend.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Sam – **You know, that Katilla girl is one crazy chick….but she's one crazy chick that can rock baby!!!

**Marlie – **I'm still not sure if I ever want to be her roommate in college or anything, but I have to admit: she IS a pretty good singer. Now only if we could work on calming her down…it could take a few tranquilizer darts, but it may work.

_**END**_

"Wicked singing Katilla!" Chris shouted as he walked onto the stage after Katilla had struck the final chord in her song. "But let's find out if our judges think the same thing. Owen?"

"Katilla…THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Owen shouted, smiling as widely as he could. "If I could give it ten stars, I would! But since I can only give you five, then that's what I'm gonna give ya baby!"

"Sweet!" Katilla screamed loudly. Unfortunately, she forgot that her microphone was still on and her shriek rang all throughout the campgrounds. Some of the camper's hairs were standing on edge, mainly Chris'.

"Take the cameras off me! Take the cameras off me!" Chris panicked. "Just go to Lindsay and Noah for their scores!" And with that, he raced backstage before people could look at his hair any longer than they already had.

"I'm gonna give you five stars just for causing Chris' hair to stand on edge like that!" Noah said, clinging onto his side from laughing so hard. "That was TOO funny!"

"Okay, I totally thought that what you did to Chip was funny too," Lindsay chuckled. "But in regards to the song…I thought that a guy sang it…and you didn't sound like a guy at all. I guess I can give you three and a half stars."

"13.5 stars…darn Canadian judges, I love you so!" Katilla happily replied as she raced over to each one and kissed them on the cheek. Owen blushed feverishly, Lindsay chuckled even more, and Noah became paralyzed with shock.

Meanwhile, Chris's voice bellowed from the speakers: he was announcing the next act off stage because of his little hair mishap that took place a couple seconds ago.

"Okay campers, so Katilla scores 13.5 points for her team (though I don't think she deserves any points for what she did to my hair). That means the Flying Squirrel's have a total of 35 points! Up next for the All-Star Beavers is our very own sister from season one, give it up for the singing talents of the BEAUTIFUL LESHAWNA!"

The All-Star Beavers cheered loudly as Leshawna made her way onto the stage. She looked a little unsure of herself and uncomfortable on stage, but the encouragement from her teammates made her feel a little better.

"Man, Harold would be all OVER you if he saw you right now!" DJ whistled, causing the larger sister to slightly blush.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Leshawna – **Man, I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't nervous. I was literally shaking in my high-heels. I was just hoping that my plan would work. To he honest, until today, I had never done anything like that before.

_**END**_

Leshawna took a deep breath and waited for the music to start. Once it did, Leshawna's anxiousness immediately disappeared as she let the music flow through her. Everyone in the audience immediately recognized the song:

"_First I was afraid…I was petrified…kept thinking that I couldn't live without you by my side..."_

"Oh no…she isn't," Zach whimpered backstage.

"OH SWEET! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Owen shouted out.

"Oya Mira!" Angelica whistled from the Wild Turkey's bench. " Eschucha a la musica buena! YOU GO GIRL!"

Russell was cheering for Leshawna in his native tongue wildly.

"_You kept thinking that I'd lay down and die…OH NO NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE!" _Leshawna screamed out as she pointed off stage towards Chris.

"Yeah! You tell her Leshawna!" Trent shouted happily.

"_I'LL SURVIVE…I WILL SURVIVE…HEY! HEY!" _

_**Confession Cam**_

**Bridgette – **That was…

**Angelica - **…the greatest…

**Trent - **…the wildest…

**Rayne - …**the most energetic…

**Russell – **(says something in Russian)

**Sam - …**act of the night!

**Zach – **(looking very nervous) I'm in trouble

**Kenny – **(Sitting in a wheel chair looking around the room, still feeling dazed) I have a feeling that I'm not in Kansas anymore.

_**END**_

Chris came running onto the stage as soon as Leshawna's performance came to an end, cheering and clapping along with the rest of the campers and the judges. His hair had been fixed and he was smiling greatly.

:"THAT…WAS…WICKED!!!!" Chris shouted. ""THAT WAS SO WICKED! I LOVED IT! THAT'S GONNA BRING IN THE RATINGS!"

Leshawna didn't care that Chris was using her for ratings. She was enjoying the moment. Even though her heart pounding greatly and sweat was dripping from her head like a faucet, she felt great. Her teammates, even Heather, were applauding her loudly and proudly.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say about that performance!"

"AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! FIVE STARS FOR AN AWESOME SONG SUNG BY AN AWESOME WOMAN! WHOO-HOO!" Owen happily shouted.

"Lawanda, you were SO great! You even sounded like that girl who sang the song originally. I'm giving you five stars too!"

"Leshawna, if I have to be honest with you," Noah started with a scowl, "In addition to not forgiving you for voting me off in season one, I think that you're the bossiest, loudest, upfront black chick I've ever met."

Leshawna was glaring at Noah intensely. Noah didn't change his facial expression either. A hush fell over the crowd as the two confronted each other.

Suddenly, Noah's scowl turned into a smile. "Buy man, you know how to sing! Five stars!"

Leshawna and the All-Star Beavers cheered loudly. Leshawna had just received a perfect score!

"THAT'S UNANIMOUS THEN! LESHAWNA GETS A PERFECT SCORE!" Chris bellowed out. "That puts the All-Star Beavers in the lead with 35.5 points!"

Normally, Chris would have shooed Leshawna off the stage, but he decided to let her enjoy the moment…foe a couple seconds. He counted to three and then scooted her off the stage.

"And now, for our final performance of the evening: please welcome our very own AC/DC worshipping musician…"

Backstage, Zach was fuming. The pressure of this contest was already starting to get to him, but now he was in a predicament where he was forced to get a perfect score for his team in order to win first place.

"This sucks," Zach said aloud to no one. "All my work…my following of AC/DC…my countless years of being a loyal fan….and even then, I'm not going to be able to go see them…THIS SUCKS!"

With that last statement, he kicked the side of the stage as hard as he could. Or, at least, he thought he had kicked the side of the stage. What he really kicked was his guitar, which was sitting there, ready for his performance. Instantly, it shattered into countless bits. Zach froze: he was in trouble.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ZACH!" Chris suddenly announced.

Zach's face turned white. He whispered for Chris to come over. Seeing him, Chris approached him. Zach showed him what was left of his guitar.

"Ooh, that's unfortunate," Chris chuckled.

"What now?" Zach asked him.

"Well, you've got two options: forfeit the round or find a replacement act in one minute or you'll be disqualified."

Zach didn't even answer Chris as he raced over to his teammates. As quickly as he could, he explained the situation to them.

"Wow…that was pretty dumb of you Zach," Lena replied.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just…I let my urge to see AC/DC live get the better of me," Zach sighed. "But that's beyond the point: we need to put someone up there or we're going to lose!"

"Well, I've still got Peaches with me," Lena teased as she held her pet beaver up for all to see.

"NO!" Everyone snapped at once.

"Maddie? Derek? You two have anything?" Zach asked the two.

Both Maddie and Derek shook their heads 'no'.

"Great…what are we going to do?" Zach whimpered.

"Yo! Let me go on!" Jason confidently replied. "I'll bust rhymes that'll make their heads spin!"

"Oye, por favor, no," Angelica sighed.

"AW COME ON!" Jason begged. "You didn't even give me a chance to audition my mad skills and you're judging me already? That's a low-blow to J-Dawg!"

"Fifteen seconds, Wild Turkeys!" Chris called over.

Zach looked at everyone on his team. Then he looked over at Jason, who was jumping up and down in excitement. The next thing everyone knew, Jason was standing on the stage with a microphone in hand, smiling as widely as he could.

"All right people, there's been a little change in plans," Chris announced. "Performing last for the Wild Turkeys is none other than the free-styling skills of Jason!"

"J-Dawg!" Jason corrected him.

"Fine…J-Dawg," Chris sighed. "Let's hear it for him!"

The crowd applauded Jason as Chris exited the stage. Once the applause died down, Jason smiled widely, pulled the microphone up to his mouth, and began his free-styling:

"_Yo! Yo! Yo! J-DAWG IN DA HOUSE!_

_I'm-a-rappin-and-a-sappin-when-I'm nappin'- and-a-clappin'! _

"_I'm-a-rockin'-and-a-knockin-and-a-poppin'-and-a-lockin'!_

_I'm-a-dancin'-and-romancin'-while-I'm-fancin'-with-girl's-glancin'! _

"_I'm-a-rollin'-and-a-bowlin'-and-a-strollin-with-Will-Knowlins_

_Fah-shizzle-to-the-rizzle-to-the-nizzle-to-the-GRIZZLY BEAR! Ugh!" _

Jason lowered the microphone and took a bow, still smiling. But when all he could hear was the chirping of nearby crickets, he looked up again. Everyone was staring at Jason with stupefied looks on their faces. Zach's mouth was wide-opened and shocked. Angelica was hiding her face in embarrassment. Leshawna looked as though she had just seen the most horrendous movie to ever be made.

Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, Noah from the judges table broke the silence.

"What…the hell…was THAT?" he demanded.

"Um…I'm confused," Lindsay whimpered. "Did he just perform?"

"I'm not sure," Owen whispered to her.

Over at the Wild Turkey's bench, its members were whispering amongst each other.

"Dude…that sucked," Derek whispered to Maddie, who nodded her head in agreement.

"We…are…so…screwed," Angelica whimpered.

"Boy, if a scarecrow could do that back in Kansas, the crows would be scared senseless," Kenny chuckled with a goofy grin.

Jason looked and felt very awkward as everyone from the audience snickered at his pitiful excuse of free-styling.

"Um…okay…snicker…now that Jasonahem has finished his chuckle free-styling…snort…let's get the judges…BWAAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!" Chris bellowed out laughing, earning him a very dirty glare from Jason. 'I'm sorry dude…it's just that you were so BAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Quickly, judges, score him before my stomach explodes from laughing!" Chris tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working out so well.

"Um…sorry Jason, but I've gotta agree with Chris: you were pretty terrible. I give it a zero," Owen replied sympathetically.

"Okay, I'm not sure what you just did, but it really wasn't that good. I give it zero too," Lindsay added.

"Like you even have to ask me?" Noah scoffed.

Chris had finally managed to calm himself down and announced that the All-Star Beavers had won the competition.

"Here are your tickets guys!" Chris smiled. "Enjoy the concert!"

The All-Star Beavers walked away, hoisting Leshawna on their shoulders and cheering her name loudly and proudly.

"Flying Squirrel's, good effort, but not enough to pull out the win tonight. On the bright side, though, you're safe from tonight's vote!"

The Squirrel's applauded half-heatedly, relieved that they were going to be staying.

"As for the Wild Turkey's, I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight! Pick your favorite loser!"

Immediately, many angry eyes fell on Jason, who winced at the sight of them.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Jason – **That sucker Zach set me up on purpose! He knows that J-Dawg is a threat to him! That's why he put me on the spot like that! It should be HIM going home tonight! He's the one who screwed us over! I think my fellow Turkey homies will realize that and vote the sucker off! (He makes a ridiculous hand-gesture).

**Zach – **Dude…that was HORRIBLE! Jason literally screwed us over tonight. He's gotta go!

**Derek – **I know I should be voting for Jason, but Zach's been making flirty eyes with Maddie as of late…I'm just starting to get a girl I think likes me! I can't have Zach here to rid me of any chance with her…do I even HAVE a chance with her? UGH! What to do?

**Angelica – **Finally! We're gonna get rid of that rap-star, gangster wannabe loser Jason! Adios hombre! Adios headaches! Adios lame rapping! Gracias Dios!

**Lena – **This is a tough one…Zach or Jason…(she picks up Peaches) What should I do, little guy? (she holds him up to her ear and listens to him chatter something in her ear) Really? Okay, if you say so.

**Maddie – **Who did **I** vote for? Well, Jason DID cost us the challenge back there. But on the other hand, Zach lost his temper and put us in that situation in the first place. (She swoons slightly) But he's so HOT! I can't vote for him. Jason seems more fitting. But tonight, I have to say…Kenny. He's taken a horrible beating ever since he's gotten here: food poisoning, being frozen by liquid nitrogen, and now, knocking himself senseless in the challenge tonight. Sorry Kenny, but this is a vote out of sympathy for you and in care for your well-being.

**Kenny – **(still in a wheelchair, looking around) _If I…were the king…OF THE FOREEEEEEEEEEEEST! Gruff! Gruff! _

**END**

The Wild Turkeys were sitting around the bonfire, looking very upset to be there. Angry glances were being cast back and forth between Zach and Jason. Angelica joined Zach in glaring at Jason whilst Derek, Maddie, and Lena just sat there, seeming very uncomfortable. Kenny was muttering a speech about having courage to himself.

"Wow…the tension here's pretty thick tonight. Seriously, you could cut it with a piece of string if you wanted to."

Several of the campers just grunted.

"Anyways, you all know the routine: when I call your names, come up and claim your marshmallow. The one that does not receive a marshmallow will immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of loser, and leave Beaver Camp…FOREVER! And no coming back…EVER!"

Normally, the campers would have winced, but they were all too irritated with one another to bother.

"Derek! Maddie! Lena! You three are safe!" Chris announced. All three campers happily walked up and got their marshmallows. Derek looked at Maddie and blushed slightly when she smiled back at him. Lena fed her marshmallow to Peaches.

"Angelica! Wicked dancing tonight bra! You're not going anywhere!"

Angelica smiled as she grabbed her marshmallow and stood next to the other safe campers.

Chris turned his attention to the three remaining campers.

"You three received quite a few votes…and rightfully so, I might add. You all were pretty lame in tonight's challenge. I'll be honest here: it was 3-2-2. But there are only two marshmallows left and three of you remain!"

Jason and Zach began to look nervous, but Kenny still looked out of it.

"The first name I'm going to call out is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kenny!"

Kenny did not move from his spot and bellowed out, "I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!"

"Fine…Oz…you're safe," Chris sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Chef rolled his eyes too as he wheeled Kenny over to get his treat.

Jason and Zach began sweating profusely.

"Jason…Zach…THIS IS the final marshmallow."

Zach loosened his shirt collar slightly so he could swallow. Jason was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Derek looked sympathetically at Zach and muttered under his breath, 'I'm sorry,".

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zach!"

Zach sighed in relief and raced to grab his marshmallow.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Jason demanded as he stomped his foot in rage.

"Nope! Sorry J-Dawg, but you're out. It's time to catch your ride on the boat of losers, bro!" Chris smiled.

"Oh, I see how it is! Sure, gang-rape J-Dawg! Fine! You just voted off your most valuable aspect!" he blurted out while giving them all a rude hand gesture.

"Oh, shut it already!" Angelica snapped back. "You need to learn a little something called 'maturity'. When you do, come back and talk to us. Until then, hit the road, gringo!"

Jason just scoffed as he flipped everyone off one more time before walking down the dock of shame to the boat of losers, where Chef awaited to take him away.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Angelica – **Finally! Finally! That white poser's gone! Now maybe I can relax a little more. sigh I'm already starting to enjoy the peace and quiet.

_**END**_

Zach was slowly walking back towards his cabin. He was happy that he had survived the vote, but he was upset that he wasn't going to see his favorite band live tonight. In fact, that was eating him inside more than if he would have been voted off.

Just then, a large van that had just entered the campgrounds pulled up next to him. The windows rolled down and the driver called out to him, asking "Hey kid, is this Beaver Camp?"

Zach looked up gloomily and replied, "Yeah, this is the place. Why do you-"

He immediately stopped mid-sentence and stared at the van in awe. On the side, it read "AC/DC".

"N-N-No way," Zach shook. "A-A-Are you guys...AC/DC?"

"You were expecting Black Betty?" the drummer called out from the back window, smiling wildly.

"H-H-H-HOLY CRAP!" Zach shouted out. "IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"It's a pleasure kid," the lead vocalist called out from his window. "Anyways, you know where the cafeteria is? I can't make out this piece of crap map some guy named Chef sent us."

Without saying a word due to being star struck, Zach, dumbfounded, pointed down the road.

"Thanks a lot mate!" the lead guitarist responded. "By the way, love the shirt!"

Now, Zach was smiling from ear to ear. Here was his idol complimenting him on his shirt.

"Here ya go kid," the lead guitarist said again, throwing a t-shirt and a CD to Zach. "Thanks for the help! We'll be seeing ya!"

Without another word, the van drove off in the direction Zach had pointed them into. Zach was still in a state of awe as he looked down at the souvenirs the band had given him: it was their newest CD and a t-shirt that was autographed by everyone in the band. Zach jumped up and down in joy and almost squealed like a girl as he threw his new t-shirt on.

In the medical tent, Bridgette was tending to Geoff, who had his leg prepped up in a sling.

"Don't worry so much babe," Geoff smiled. "It's a minor sprain. Chef says I'll be good as new in a couple of days. And we've got a couple days before the next challenge, so it's all good."

"Well, I'm glad you're going to be okay," Bridgette smiled as she wiped away a tear. "You really scared me back there, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Geoff chuckled.

Just then, Chef came into the tent wheeling in Kenny.

"I'll get you, my pretties! And your little dogs too! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAH-"

Chef knocked Kenny over the head with a hammer, knocking him out again. He glanced over at Geoff and Bridgette, who looked quite disturbed at Chef's medical tactics.

"Boy wouldn't shut up about getting my little dog," he grunted. "No one threatens my little dog. Understand?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement out of fear of what would happen if they didn't.

"Anyways, visiting hours are over, surfer girl. Your concert's about to start: AC'DC just got here not too long ago. You'd better go if you're going to see them."

"What about Geoff?" Bridgette begged.

"Sorry, but the cowboy's gonna have to stay in bed for this one."

"You go, babe! I'll be fine!" Geoff assured her. "You have a good time and don't worry about me. Kay?"

Bridgette sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. She gave Geoff a kiss before she left, which brightened the cowboys mood greatly.

Bridgette exited the medical tent and made her way to the cafeteria, where she could hear AC/DC playing their number one hit "You Shook Me All Night Long". But on her way over, she got that eerie feeling once again and looked behind her. She saw nothing, shrugged it off, and continued towards the cafeteria.

From behind the medical tent, a figure poked his head out and watched lustfully as Bridgette walked towards the cafeteria.

"Ah…I hate to see my darling so…but I LOVE watching her leave. Soon, my dear…soon…"

**A/N: FINALLY! This chapter's finished. Were you surprised? Shocked? Too obvious once it happened? I love reviews, so keep sending them in guys! Sorry to the creator of Jason, but it had to be done. Don't feel too bad if your character's get voted off. (Hey, only one of you guys can win after all). **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! There's going to be some drama in it…okay LOTS of drama. (We're going to get an official pairing of the created characters). Plus, find out what happens to Geoff and Kenny. Also, more of the mystery stalker…maybe…**

**Voting results: **

**Jason – Zach**

**Zach – Jason**

**Angelica – Jason**

**Derek – Jason**

**Maddie – Kenny**

**Lena - Zach**

**Kenny – Kenny**

**Jason – 3**

**Zach – 2**

**Kenny – 2**

**Order of Elimination – Kimberly, Jess, Gwen, Jason (J-Dawg)**


	15. What Kind Of Challenge Is This?

What Kind of Challenge IS this?

**Chris McClean Narration**

Last time on Total Drama Island Beaver Camp: It was the return of talent night for our campers, old and new. Nine campers were selected to perform for us on the stage. Some acts were amazing while others made us yearn for something better.

In addition, two campers, namely Geoff and Kenny, were injured in the challenge. Kenny bashed his head on a thick piece of ice during his Muy Thai act, knocking him into the land of Oz. Geoff fell off his skateboard and got a minor sprain on his ankle. Both will be all right to continue in the competition.

The final act of the night was changed when Zach destroyed his guitar out of frustration and the Wild Turkeys decided to send Jason on stage in his place….bad choice. In the end, Leshawna's singing won the challenge for her team and the Wild Turkeys were sent to the bonfire ceremony, where J-Dawg was voted out of the campgrounds.

If you thought that the last few challenges were tough on our campers, this one is going to be the toughest one yet! Find out what happens right now on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP!

**Cue theme song and here we go! **

The campers were trying to enjoy their breakfast, but once again, Chef had managed to serve them something that they were sure wasn't even a part of the food pyramid.

The All-Star Beavers looked a little tired from partying at the concert last night, but overall, they felt great. Trent and Leshawna especially seemed satisfied with the experience of rocking with AC/DC last night. Bridgette was sitting next to Geoff, nursing his leg to the best of her abilities. Heather and DJ just merely smiled as they pushed their "breakfast" aside, figuring they would take their chances at starving.

The Flying Squirrels were caught up in a lot of tension as always: Rayne and David sat on one end of the table while Carson and Russell sat on the other end. Both parties were glaring at each other. Once again, Sam, Marlie, and Katilla found themselves in the middle of their grudge.

The Wild Turkeys had a bitter-sweet feeling amongst themselves: they weren't thrilled to be one more teammate short, but most of them were happy Jason was gone. Angelica especially: she had been humming to herself all morning long. Lena was just cuddling alongside her Peaches, scratching his belly every now and then. Kenny was rubbing his head: he wasn't in Oz anymore, but his head still felt as though an axe had been lodged in it.

But perhaps the most interesting picture to be painted at this table was that of Zach, Maddie, and Derek: Derek and Zach were sitting on both sides of Maddie trying to talk with her. Zach found it much easier to talk with her than Derek did, so Maddie was more engaged with Zach than she was with Derek, much to Derek's displeasure. He would sigh whenever he heard both Zach and Maddie giggle about something.

"…so anyways, no kidding: when I told my friend Theresa that I had blasted the teachers lounge speakers out with my AC/DC mix, she broke out laughing so hard that the soda literally shot through her nose like a squirt gun! She wouldn't talk to me for a week after that!" Zach laughed hysterically as Maddie joined in.

"Wow! You and your friends sure are interesting!" Maddie laughed, wiping away a tear from her eyes. "Man, I'd love to spend a day with you guys once this contest is over!"

"Well, I'd like to have you come meet my friends too," Zach smiled. "They may seem a little weird at first, but once you get to know them, you'll wish you had met them sooner!"

"I'd like that," Maddie smiled back at him.

Both Zach and Maddie looked away from one another, rubbing the back of their heads, slightly embarrassed as they found themselves blushing.

A sudden POUND snapped both of them out of their thoughts: Derek had pounded the table with his fists, stood up, and stormed out of the cafeteria, seeming very upset about something.

"What that matter with him?" Maddie asked, seeming very concerned for her friend.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Maddie – **I've been getting this weird vibe from Derek lately. It's as though something's been eating at him inside and he refuses to tell us what it is. sighs I hope he's feeling all right.

**Derek - **He's looking hurt It figures…a girl begins to show a little interest in me and what happens? A guy who's better looking, more talented, and smarter than me butts his way into the picture and starts flirting with her…well, why wouldn't Maddie pick Zach over me? It's like choosing a peanut or a steak…I'll bet Zach hates me for trying to pick her up first.

**Zach – **Derek? Derek's all right in my book. He's a nice guy who means well in everything he says and does. Overall, he's very pleasant to have around. But I can't shake this feeling that he doesn't like me.

_**END**_

Derek was sitting outside his cabin, petting his pet rat LK.

"It figures, huh LK? I mean, Maddie's such a great girl…the first girl to EVER pay any attention to me whatsoever…not to mention the first to kiss me on the cheek. For a second there, I thought that she might have liked me…I guess not."

LK looked up at his master and muttered something in his own language.

"Yeah, I know LK. But how can I show her that I'm interested in her?"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris called out over the speakers. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE CAMPGROUNDS IMMEDIATELY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Challenge? But we just had one yesterday! Don't we get three days before we have to do a challenge again? What's going on?"

In the middle of the campgrounds, the rest of the campers were asking themselves the same question.

"Chris, I swear, if you're yanking my chain, I'm gonna hurt you so bad that your momma's gonna be feeling it for a month!" Leshawna growled.

"No chain yanking," Chris replied, sounding more serious than usual. "We're having another challenge in about…" he nervously glanced at his watch…" thirty minutes."

"Why do we have to wait?" Sam asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"No time for questions," Chris snapped back. "I've got little time to explain and you'll have little time to prepare! Chef, the weapons please!"

Chef came running over as fast as he could, carrying a bunch of different kinds of weapons and aromr: swords, guns, axes, breast plates, helmets, arrows, spears, rods, etc. He, like Chris, looked to be extremely nervous.

"What the…okay, what going on here?" Heather demanded, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Chris, if you say that our next challenge is to fight each other until the death, I am gonna sue your sorry…"

"No! No! No! Nothing like that," Chris assured Marlie. "You're not going to be trying to kill each other…you're going to be trying to kill sorceresses."

"Sorceresses?" everyone asked at once (Russell had asked in his native tongue).

"Yes! Rumor has it that in about (Chris glanced at his watch) twenty-five minutes, a small of army of sorceresses are about to make landfall at this exact spot."

"You frontin' me?" Leshawna demanded.

"Come on, you don't expect us to believe THAT mierta, do you Chris?" Angelica scoffed. "I mean, sorceresses?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Chris shouted, seeming scared and angry at the same time. This took everyone back a little. Chris calmed himself down and began to speak once again.

"Yes, these are sorceresses…real sorceresses…real DANGEROUS sorceresses that will attempt to do you all harm…as in death!"

"WHAT!" the campers demanded (Russell in his native tongue again)

"These sorceresses," Chris continued, "are traveling through time to do their evil bidding! This spot is on their list of places to visit. The mission, I mean, challenge, is to eliminate these sorceresses and stop their reign of terror on all time. The team that kills the most sorceresses wins! Any questions?"

Instantly, every single hand arose from the campers.

"Questions? Too bad. No time to answer them! Best of luck to you all and for the sake of avoiding lawsuits, please don't get killed! Now you'd better hurry because you've got…oh lord…twelve minutes to prepare. Go get 'em!"

Before anyone got a chance to say anything else, Chris and Chef were running away from the spot everyone was standing in as fast as they could.

"Is he kidding?" Zach asked, seeming shocked by the whole ordeal.

"I…don't think so," Heather whispered. "He seemed serious and everything."

"But…why would sorceresses be coming here?" Geoff asked, cuddling with a very apprehensive Bridgette. "And why not just have us all fight them if they are trying to kill everyone?"

"What I can't get is how in the world Chris found out about this and why did he make it into a challenge?" Sam pondered. "First of all, it's not the summer camp theme. Second, it's something that sounds like a job for the military. What in the world is going on?"

All the campers were thinking hard as to what could have caused Chris to think of such a challenge as this. This seemed extreme even for Chris.

"Oh wait…I get it…" Trent smiled.

"Get what?" Rayne asked.

"The challenge…remember last season when they announced that a serial killer was on the loose at Camp Wawanakwa? I'll bet that it's the came concept: Chef dressed up as a sorceress trying to scare us senseless to eliminate us."

"Oh, yeah," the campers said at once.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Sam – **Of course! What was I thinking? Real sorceresses…that's just stupid. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be the first time Chef dressed up as something stupid like that….or as a girl for that matter.

**Chef – **Oh, you think I ASK to wear those stinking dresses? I'm obligated to do so in my contract! he pauses Although, I must admit, I feel closer to my feminine side whenever I wear one.

_**END**_

"But wait…then why did Chef and Chris leave us all these weapons here?" Maddie asked, picking up what looked like a guard staff.

"Maybe it's to psych us out," Trent suggested as he studied a javelin that was in the pile of weapons.

"Ah, we'll find out in a few minutes," Kenny laughed as posed in a fighting stance. "I, for one, can't wait for this challenge to get underway! This'll be a perfect opportunity for me to show off my mad muy thai boxing skills!"

"Wait a second…if we have to fight Chef, then what am I supposed to do?" Marlie asked, seeming panicked. "I can't fight! I'm just an artist! I paint! Not fight!"

"I think Chris knows that," Sam replied as he picked up a larger than normal paintbrush from the pile of weapons. "On fact, I think Chris picked out a bunch of different weapons to go along with our skills. See? Here's two guitars with a mythril pick for Trent and Zach…a pair of steel-toed dancing shoes for Angelica…even something for Lena's pet beaver Peaches!"

Sam handed Lena what appeared to be a small set of armor that was designed just for her pet beaver.

"Well, all right then," Leshawna smiled. "Let's humor Chris and Chef just so they'll get off our backs! Find your weapons everyone!

Soon, everyone was wielding armor and a weapon that they found suited them best. Over with the Wild Turkeys, Angelica was wearing the dancing shoes Sam had tossed over to her with hot purple armor. Zach was wielding his special guitar and mythril pick and wore a simple leather breast plate. Maddie had chosen the guard staff that was in the pile and light blue mythril armor. Kenny wore a special kind of combat gloves that had a special stone woven on the part where the knuckles were and a ninja-like outfit. Lena was wearing a green breast plate and a green headband made of a special kind of silk. Her weapon was in fact Peaches, who was fully equipped in his armor and had sharp head dressings equipped behind his ears. Derek wore a simple leather breast plate like Zach's and wielded a simple sword and shield. LK, like Peaches, also had a little armor on along with a small helmet with a feather on it. Lena and Maddie thought this made LK the rat look cute.

The Flying Squirrels also looked ready to go: Katilla wore a great battle suit and had chosen the mighty javelin for her weapon. Marlie stood next to her with her mighty paintbrush and was wearing a green, silk dress. Rayne was wearing a fashionable red suit of armor and wielded a glamorous shrunken that was much larger than any other one she had seen before in her life. David was wearing a bikers outfit and was on board a special motorcycle that had blades coming out of it (how Chef managed to carry it over was beyond anyone's understanding). Carson, who looked to be quite nervous, was holding a dagger in his hands and wore a breast plate made of pure gold. Russell stood strong and proud in his knight armor and held his battle axe up high for all to see. Standing in front of the Squirrels was Sam, who was wearing a light samurai outfit and wielded an awesome samurai sword.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Sam – **I feel like I'm going to have an advantage in this challenge. All the manga I read has at least one samurai in it and they always shave to do battle against a higher power that has special magical abilities. I hope Chef realizes what he's getting himself into when he comes face to face with me.

_**END**_

Finally, the All-Star Beavers had prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Trent held the other guitar with a mythril pick and wore an iron breast plate. Bridgette held onto a pair a nun chucks in her hand and nervously glanced down at her bright blue silk dress. Geoff, who was staring at Bridgette, was wielding a shotgun and a special kind of cowboy jacket. Heather held tightly onto a whip in her hand and wore an orange dress with black boots. Duncan, like Geoff, held onto a shotgun. But instead of a cowboy suit, he was wearing a shredded red cape that could make him fly along with a red headband. Leshawna proudly held her bow in her hands and fingered the arrows on her back, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Chef. DJ simply held onto a sword and was wearing a completed knight armored suit. Though all the Beavers seemed nervous, DJ was literally shaking in his shoes.

"Okay…let's see…according to Chris, those "sorceresses" should be showing up in a little less than a minute now," Sam chuckled.

"DJ, relax man," Duncan chuckled as he put a hand on a jittery DJ's shoulder. "Remember, it's just Chef."

"I know…that's what scares me," DJ whimpered.

"What do you guys think he's going to do to us when he gets here?" Maddie asked, seeming a little apprehensive.

"He ain't gonna do anything to you, that's for sure," Zach chuckled as he held his new guitar up proudly. "I can make sure of that."

Maddie giggled a little, flattered Zach was so willing to protect her. Derek saw this and not wanting to be one-upped by Zach, he immediately drew his sword and stated boldly "You won't have to worry about handling him Zach! For I, Derek, will slay the sorceress Chef before anyone else gets s chance to!"

Everyone, including Derek, was a little taken back by what he had said and how he had said it. It was impressive to say the least.

"Ugh, I just had a terrible thought," David whimpered.

"What?"

"…Chef dressed up as a sorceress…" David shivered at the thought along with everyone else.

"Well, we'll see what he looks like in…three…two…one…zero!" Sam counted down.

Right on cue, everyone could hear the sound of a high-pitched laughter. The air suddenly became very thin around them and seemed to be spiraling out of control. Some of the campers were knocked off balance while others sis all they could to keep their balance. The high-pitched laughing continued as the sky ripped open above them. Within seconds, everyone could see a figure descending from the hole in the sky: it was a creature that wore a blue and purple colored dress that covered its entire body except for its white, pale face.

Everyone was a little taken back by how horrid and degenerate this creature appeared to be as it slowly made its way to the ground where the campers were. As it landed the creature smiled menacingly at the remaining twenty campers.

DJ was shaking in fear as he studied the horrifying figure in front of him. Geoff and Bridgette were clinging onto one another as tight as they could. Carson just cowered behind Russell, who was also shaking a little. Maddie was clenching tightly onto Zach as the creature lay its eyes on her. Derek bravely stood in front of Maddie, though his knees were shaking violently.

Trent, however, looked as calm as ever. "That's not a bad costume Chef," he chuckled. "I have to admit: it's a lot better than the one you had for the Chainsaw challenge last season. You guys must have gotten a better budget this year."

The creature just stared at Trent in a confusing matter. Kenny, who had also been a little shaken by the creature's entrance, regained control of himself and joined Trent in the laughing.

"You sure had us going Chef," Kenny laughed. "I have to admit that entrance was killer. But the gig's up! Just take off the make-up and costume and face me man-to-man!"

Again, the creature just stared at Kenny, seeming very confused.

"Oh, don't know how to fight in that ridiculous outfit?" Kenny taunted as he made his way over the creature. "Let me remind you!"

As he approached the creature, he stomped on its feet as hard as he could, causing the creature to slightly wince in pain.

"There, I made the first blow, Chef! I guess that's a point for the Wild Turkeys! Go ahead! Do your worst!"

Again, Kenny stomped on the creature's foot. It winced again.

"Come on Chef, you big baby!" Kenny taunted. "Do something, you punk!"

He slapped the creature across the few a few times before he started taunting it again.

"Oh, need more motivation, eh? How about this?"

Kenny performed a muy thai kick right across the creature's face, which knocked it to the ground.

"That's right Chef! You don't mess with the muy thai artist! You're hopeless! You're a loser! And your cooking sucks too!"

"I resent that, martial artist boy!" a voice called from behind the campers.

Instantly, all the campers froze in their shoes and slowly turned around towards the voice that hollered back at Kenny. Sure enough, there hiding in the bushes were none other than Chris Mclean and Chef themselves, looking shaken by the appearance of the creature the campers had mistaken for them.

"If…If they're over there…then…who…or…what…" Heather whispered, eyes bulging out of her head.

A thunderous sound came from behind Kenny, who was almost paralyzed with shock when he saw Chef hiding in the bushes behind them. He slowly turned around and came face to face with an extremely angry looking sorceress, who had her teeth clenched as she glared threateningly at Kenny. Kenny could barely whisper as the sorceress continued to glare at him.

Without warning, the sorceress conjured up a lightning spell and struck Kenny with it, sending him back to the rest of the campers. The camper stood over Kenny as he lay there, twitching from the lightning bolt that had just struck him.

Instantly, all the campers let out blood curling screams and began to run all around the area in a panic. But before they could disperse too far from the area, the sorceress conjured up a barrier spell that surrounded the area with an invisible force field that trapped the campers inside along with her.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Rayne cried out as she banged desperately on the force field.

Russell was bashing the force field with his mighty hands and head, trying desperately to break it. But even the brute force of Russell couldn't break the sorceresses spell.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Carson panicked as he noticed the sky opening up once more to reveal another sorceress making their way down towards them.

"We have no choice!" Sam sighed as he pulled out his samurai sword. "We have to fight!"

"WHOO HOO!" Katilla shouted as she pulled out her javelin. "Let the contest begin!"

**So there it is! The next challenge is the most dangerous one the campers have had to experience yet! Who will be able to match the strength and power of these sorceresses? How did Chef and Chris come up with such a diabolical challenge as this one? …or did they even? Plus, which two original campers will finally become an official couple? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…BEAVER CAMP!!!!**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just so you all know, I got the idea for this challenge from a video game I was playing awhile ago. The campers costumes are all based on characters from this game. Can you guess what it is and which characters form the game each camper represents? I'll let you all know at the end of the next chapter. Let's see how many you can get right….hehehehe. **


	16. Ballet of the Sorceresses

Ballet of the Sorceresses

At this point, three sorceresses had descended from the sky and had their sights trapped on the remaining twenty campers, who had their weapons drawn.

"ON TO BATTLE!" Katilla shouted enthusiastically as she pulled out her javelin and charged at the nearest sorceress. The sorceress had conjured up a fire spell and launched it at Katilla, who dodged it easily. Then, leaping through the air, she brought her javelin down through the heart of the sorceress. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the sorceress seemed to vaporize in thin air as she died.

"WHOO HOO! One for Katilla!" Katilla shouted excitedly. "Who's next?"

Katilla's question was answered as a fireball hot her from behind that had been conjured up by one of the other two sorceresses.

"Katilla!" Sam screamed as he drew his weapon and charged at one of the two sorceresses. Swiftly and gracefully, Sam pierced through the pale skin of a sorceress, eliminating her form existence

Just then, more satanic laughter could be heard from the skies as more sorceresses began to descend down towards the campers.

One sorceress landed next to Zach and Maddie, who were taken back from the cold glare coming from the blood-red eyes of the sorceress.

"H=H-How do you use this thing?" Zach panicked as he tried to strum his guitar.

"You're asking ME?" Maddie demanded as she held her guard staff up, ready for battle.

The sorceress cast a water spell at Zach and Maddie. Acting out of instinct, Maddie spun her guard staff around in front of her, blocking the effects of the water spell. Zach took a chance and strummed a note on his guitar. The sound waves from the guitar were so loud that they could be seen striking the sorceress. This gave Derek the chance to drive his sword through the sorceress to finish her off.

"Way to go dude!" Zach encouraged Derek. "Keep up the good work!"

**Confession Cam**

**Zack – **(He's still in his battle attire) This challenge is a dozy. I mean, it's hard enough trying to control a weapon you have no idea how to use. But trying to figure it out when sorceresses are trying to kill you…that's killer man.

**Katilla – **Yeah, I got hit by a fireball. How'd it feel? Honestly, it felt…invigorating! It pumped me up! I'm ready to take out all those sorceresses now! YEAH! (Knocking heard from the outside of the confession cam) _Katilla! What are you doing in there? There are still sorceresses out here!_

**END**

Angelica and Lena were working together to fight off the sorceresses that had surrounded them. Lena had sent Peaches the Beaver off to distract the sorceresses so she could strategize. The sorceresses targeted Peaches, but the little beaver was too fast for the sorceresses to hit. Angelica was gracefully break dancing, striking the sorceresses with her battle boots. Though the attacks were effective, they weren't quite enough to finish off the sorceresses.

Elsewhere, Duncan was trying to get used to his new flying abilities his red cape was giving him. He was successfully dodging the lightning attacks coming from the sorceresses, but flying around made it hard for him to take aim with his hand rifle. He fired a few shots, but all of them missed their targets.

Another sorceress had fired a fireball at a petrified DJ, who was shoved out of the fireball's path just in time by Trent. The fireball landed inches in front of Leshawna. At first, she was shocked she had come so close to being hit. But seconds later, the sister was highly irritated.

"OH, TELL ME THAT WHITE GIRL DID NOT JUST FIRE A FIREBALL AT ME!" Leshawna screamed as she pulled out an arrow from her pouch and fired it back at the sorceress. The arrow missed its target and the sorceress, who had become just as irritated as Leshawna, fired a lightning bolt at Leshawna, striking her with 500 watts of electricity.

"…white girl's gonna pay…" Leshawna gritted as she shook off the effects of the attack and fired a barrage of arrows at the sorceress. Each arrow met its target and the sorceress faded from existence.

Trent, like Zach before him, was also trying to figure out how to use his guitar as a weapon. He frantically fiddled with it and studied it, but he could not make heads or tails out of it. Just then, he heard a sadistic laughing sound from behind him. Slowly, Trent turned around and saw that a sorceress was grinning evilly at him. At that moment, Trent did the only thing he could think of doing: he lifted the guitar over his head and brought it down onto the sorceress's head as hard as he could. The guitar smashed into tiny bits, but it was effective. The sorceress had been knocked unconscious.

**Confession Cam**

**Trent **– What? I panicked. I couldn't think of anything else.

**Sorceress **(Rubbing her head and speaking in her own tongue) _That hurt! I'll see that that pretty boy pays for that!_

**END**

"Trent, that was great how you defended yourself and all," Leshawna called over to him. "But now you're defenseless!"

Trent went from smiling to a sudden state of shock when he realized the truth behind Leshawna's words. Just then, a small army of sorceress made their way over to Trent with wicked smiles on their faces. Trent didn't wait two seconds before he took off running. The sorceresses were right behind him.

The other All-Star Beavers weren't having too much luck either. Bridgette had always been labeled a pacifist, so she wasn't too keen or skillful on fighting. She sloppily swung her nun chucks around while Geoff's hands trembled as he tried to fire his shotgun. Heather had managed to get herself tied up in her own weapon from trying to strike the sorceresses. Duncan was still unable to control his new flying abilities or take aim with his gun. DJ would end up screaming and running away from the sorceresses every time one approached him.

Sam, however, was having no trouble with the sorceresses at all. He moved swiftly and surely throughout the battle field, cutting each sorceress down he encounter. Katilla was having little trouble as well. It was clear that the Flying Squirrels were winning this challenge with little to no trouble thanks to those two.

Elsewhere, Carson was still cowering behind Russell, who was swinging his battle axe at every sorceress that came at him. Every time Russell moved, Carson moved right behind him, not daring to leave his enforcer's side.

"You're doing great big guy," Carson quivered. "Just don't let them get me and we'll be fine!"

Russell nodded in agreement and continued to fight off the magical creatures that approached him, shouting off different Russian battle cries with each blow.

**Confession Cam**

**Carson – **Am I scared? No. Not at all. I am merely playing the role as coach for my good friend Russell. After all, without me, he wouldn't know what to do.

**Russell – **(He is speaking Russian and there are English subtitles appearing beneath the screen) _I will enjoy devouring the souls of these magical ladies who thnik they can overpower the might that is Russell. _

**END**

While most members of the Flying Squirrels were holding their own against the sorceresses, others were having trouble: Rayne was having a little trouble handling her large weapon. Every time she tried to throw shrunken, it would go a few inches from her standing point. Marlie was confused as to how her paintbrush would aid her in battle and focused more on dodging lightning and blizzard spells coming from the sorceresses. David was still trying to figure out how his motorcycle ran and how to extract the swords from the bike. In the end, David decided it was best to just try and run the sorceresses over with his bike.

After a half hour had passed, the sorceresses were fewer in numbers, but they were still raining down from the sky. The Flying Squirrels were in the lead with a total of 27 kills. The Wild Turkeys were in second with 19. The All-Star Beavers were in last with an embarrassing 6. The battle was going pretty much the same way it was earlier: Sam and Katilla were racking up kills for their team along with Russell, the Turkeys were holding their own with the exception of Kenny, who kept getting blasted by a spell every time he regained consciousness, and the Beavers running around in a panic.

"Dudes! We've got to figure something out fast or we're going to lose this challenge!" Geoff called out while fending a sorceress off of Bridgette.

"The challenge? I'm just trying not to lose my life!" Trent called back as he threw stones at approaching sorceresses.

Just then, three gunshots rand throughout the battlefield and three sorceresses were struck dead. The Beavers looked in the direction the shots came from and saw Duncan there, flying smoothly and freely as a bird.

"I think I finally got the hang of this!" he smiled down as he took aim on another sorceress.

Also, a loud cracking sound broke through the air as a sorceress screamed in pain. Standing in front of her was Heather with an extended whip in her hands.

"Me too!" she added as she recoiled her weapon.

"Great!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Now let's get cracking! We're still in this thing!"

With a mighty battle cry, the Beavers charged into the battle field.

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan – **Okay, I'm still confused…how in the world did Chris think of this kind of challenge? And where in the heck did he get this flying outfit? What is he? A superhero or something?

**END**

Zach, Maddie, and Derek were standing back to back in a triangle formation, defending the attacks from the sorceresses and striking back at them whenever they attacked. Ultra waves from Zach's guitar continued to coil around the sorceresses, paralyzing them. Maddie had finally gotten used to using her staff as a weapon and not just as a defense mechanism. Derek, who had gained much more confidence in his fighting abilities, was slicing at each sorceress that came at him.

"You guys…doing okay?" Zach huffed between breaths.

"I'm…fine for now," Maddie panted. "Derek?"

"No problem here," Derek said as he smiled up at Maddie.

Maddie returned the smile, but at her own expense. The instant she looked away, a sorceress saw this as an opportunity and shot a fireball towards her. Luckily for her, Derek saw this and pulled her down jus tin the nick of time. The fireball flew inches over Maddie's head, singeing her hair. Seconds later, the same fireball struck Kenny, who had just managed to climb to his feet for the fifth time.

"MADDIE! DEREK! YOU GUYS ALL RIGHT?!" Zach asked, white in the face.

Maddie caught her breath and nodded in assurance. She then turned to Derek and gave him a small hug in appreciation before she climbed to her feet and began fighting once more. Derek, on the other hand, didn't stand up for a few seconds due to the shock of being hugged by his crush.

**Confession Cam**

**Derek – **(Smiling) Yes! Yes! There's still hope! I knew it! (he sighs happily) Things are starting to look up.

**Kenny – (**He is charred from the fireball) Was I a serial killer in a previous life? I mean, do I deserve all the crap that's been happening to me?

**END**

Elsewhere, Sam, Katilla, and Marlie were also in a triangle format fighting off the sorceresses. While Katilla and Sam were having little to no trouble, Marlie was still struggling greatly to use her weapon.

"Okay guys, I seriously have no idea how to use this thing as a flippin' weapon!" Marlie demanded, as she flailed it helplessly around to fend off the sorceresses.

"There's some kind of magic power to it!" Sam explained as he sliced through yet another sorceress. .

"How do you know that?!" Marlie demanded.

"There's always a magical power to an ordinary object if it's meant to be used as a weapon! I read about it all the time in my mangas!"

**Confession Cam**

**Sam – **Yeah, that's right! You CAN learn something from Japanese comics! (He points to the TV screen) You hear that jocks back at school? My manga actually helped save my life!

**Marlie – **(Still studying her paintbrush) This is ridiculous! Why couldn't they have just given me a normal weapon like everyone else?!

**END**

An hour into battle, the teams had managed to eliminate all the current sorceresses on the battle field. The Flying Squirrels were still holding their lead with 43 kills thanks to Sam and Katilla. The Flying Squirrels were a close second with 40 and the All-Star Beavers had improved their score dramatically with 36.

"WE DID IT!" Carson exclaimed excitedly as he emerged from behind Russell.

"WE? By "we", you mean everyone but you," David huffed.

"Same difference, we still won the challenge," Carson grinned.

"Wait…if we won, then why is this force field still up?" Sam questioned, tapping the force field with his sword.

"Hey yeah…with the sorceresses all dead, it should be gone now," Trent pondered.

"YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!" Chris called out from behind the bushes. "If my calculations are correct, there's still one more sorceress you guys have to kill! Whoever kills this one will win the challenge! She's worth ten points!"

"Ha! No problem!" Kenny boldly exclaimed, thumping his chest. "Bring her on! It's payback time for all those fireballs and lightning bolts!"

Once more, the sky turned colors. But this time, the sky was a pure blood red color. The ground began to shake violently and lightning poured down from the clouds. Once again, a portal opened in the sky. It was then that the final sorceress literally shot down from the skies and struck the earth with such great force that all the campers were knocked off their feet.

This sorceress did not look human at all. In fact, she looked very mutated. One would almost say that this sorceress was an alien from outer space. She had no face and her skin seemed to be almost melting off her body. Also, she was very much taller than all the other sorceresses. Everyone felt a much greater evil spawning from her than the other sorceresses.

No one had any time to blink as the sorceress waved her disfigured hand in the air and sent Kenny flying into the force field, electrifying him crisply. This was no challenge: this was literally a fight for their lives.

**A/N: There it is. Sorry it took so long again. I was sick AND I had work. But there it is. I know it seemed all over the place, but I was running out of ideas for this challenge and started to realize that it wasn't such a hot idea. Don't worry though. The next chapter will end this challenge with a BANG and someone will be voted off too. **

**Also, I promised to reveal to you what game this was based off of: Final Fantasy VIII! Each camper represents a Final Fantasy character from the entire series as well. **

**Zach – (Nikki – Chrono Cross_ **

**Maddie – (Aerith – Final Fantasy VII) **

**Derek – (Ramza – Final Fantasy Tactics) **

**Angelica – (Dancer – Final fantasy Tactics) **

**Lena – (Beast Tamer – Final Fantasy Tactics) **

**Kenny – (Zell – Final Fantasy VIII) **

**Sam – (Samurai – Final Fantasy Tactics) **

**Marlie – (Relm – Final Fantasy VI) **

**Katilla – (Freya – Final Fantasy IX) **

**Russell – (Basch – Final Fantasy XII) **

**Carson – (Defender – Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced) **

**David – (Cloud – Final Fantasy VII) **

**Rayne – (Yuffie – Final Fantasy VII) **

**DJ – (Knight – Final Fantasy Tactics) **

**Duncan – (Vincent – Final Fantasy VII) **

**Leshawna – (Archer – Final Fantasy Tactics) **

**Bridgette – (Selphie – Final Fantasy VIII) **

**Geoff – (Irvine – Final Fantasy VIII) **

**Heather – (Quistis – Final fantasy VIII) **

**Trent – (Nikki – Chrono Cross…again) **

**That's it! Stay tuned for the final part of this challenge! **


End file.
